The Picture
by madreag
Summary: An AU story. Richard Castle is a bookkeeper living in Queens with his daughter Alexis. He works in Manhattan. An elderly woman rides the same subway line to work each day, she and Castle become friends. She introduces him to a detective, Kate Beckett, who is stumped on a cold case. The pair end up working together. Fate intervenes in this multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Flushing Line

**The Picture**

**Chapter 1**

The Flushing Line

A ride on the subway can take you from point A to point B, end of story. But for some, it can be more than that. It takes about 30-minutes to ride the Flushing Line from Main Street in Queens to mid-town Manhattan. Many of the riders read, listen to music, map out their day, play games on their phones, or just stare blankly out the windows. The train to some is a mothers arms lulling them into a half-sleeping state of mind, calming them just before first contact with the day.

But for some the Flushing line would be much more than the commuter ride to work. For a number, the unseen hand of fate was molding their lives. Some would play a large role, others a small part, but all were essential in this real life drama. None would escape the force moving them toward their destination.

Years from now, the players, when looking back on the events that shaped them so radically, will know with certainly that it all begin in the last car of Line number 7, in 2009.

Orletha Anderson was a 68-year-old African-American care giver. She always moved to the end of the platform to board the train for work. The 30 minute ride from Queens was an important part of her daily ritual. She knew a number of riders and they shared themselves with her. She relished in her subway clan. For her it was a mobile version of the Canterbury Tales. The daily interaction made her heart race a bit. She knew their names, some of the children's names. She held court at the back of the rear car. Calling out to them, asking them to come sit with her, to bring her up to date on their worlds. The invitees shared a great affection for the diminutive woman.

On this day she saw him board. He was dressed in his usual, which she called his "rebel garb." She knew he worked in a firm of high-powered accountants, helping the rich keep as much as possible and out of trouble with the State of New York and the IRS.

He was slightly overweight, his dark blazer a bit tight. His blue shirt and tie somewhat worn. She'd never seen the tie properly tightened against the collar. The shirt had never been to the dry cleaners. It was starch free, wash and wear, which was an oxymoron, it needed to be pressed, but this one was straight out of the drier, well almost.

The Levi's were also worn and the penny loafers needed to be polished. Across his shoulder was the old worn leather shoulder brief case he always had with him. It had a large flap with buckles to keep things contained, as usual it was failing at its mission. The sleeve of a pink sweater was hanging out. Orletha laughed to herself, his daughter would be without her sweater on this chilly November day.

"Ricky, Ricky, come sit with me!" She called out as he turned to face her.

Normally he would cringe at being called Ricky, let alone in public, but Orletha was the exception. For her it was a term of endearment and he could not, or would not resist such affection.

Walking towards her he smiled, in his shy way, his blue eyes dancing, "Orletha how are you today?" He bent forward and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm good, and now better with you here." Patting the seat next to her.

She pointed at his brief case and the sweater spilling out, "She's probably gonna need that today." He groaned.

"Some days I scare myself. I told her to be sure and get it, and here it is, in my bag. I hope she's got her other one." Brow sagging over his error.

"So how is your sweet thing?"

"She doing great Orletha, she's always such a gift to me."

"You know, she's the joy of my life." Forgetting the sweater and beaming about his daughter.

"Yes, I do know that?" Pausing, but only for a second.

"But tell me Ricky, have you found the _other_ love of your life?"

"Orletha, are you hitting on me?" He feigned surprise at this, oft-repeated line of question by his friend.

"No, I'm just worried about you!" Now turning to face him more squarely.

"I know you love your daughter, but let me assure you, they grow up, move on and have their own lives. Suddenly you're 40 or 45 years old and you're alone. That can't be fun at all, and I certainly don't want that for you."

"I know, it's just...that I'm busy with her life and activities, and my stuff. There's no time for love."

"You my son are wrong! Love never takes away from life, it only adds to it." Wagging her finger at the bookkeeper.

They chatted on, not seeing the tall dark-haired woman sitting mid-car watching and listening. If Orletha had noticed her, she would have bid her attendance at the back the car to. The detective just smiled at the exchange, she'd heard it before.

**XX**

Kate Beckett rode the Flushing line each day. She hoped that one day she could afford to live in Manhattan, but that was an expensive proposition. She didn't mind the ride each day, but thought how great it would be to have an extra hour.

She'd slipped out of her apartment quietly. Her boy-friend had spent the night and was still sleeping. He'd arrived very late due to a long shift at the hospital, as an up and coming surgeon he was in demand. She didn't see him as much as she'd liked, between murder and his ER duties, they struggled to find time for each other.

She entered the 12th Precinct before anyone else arrived. She'd been partners with Robert Flynn for two years, the rest of the team included Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. Robert, or Bob as he preferred to be called, had been out on disability for six months after tripping over a tire stop in a parking lot and tearing his rotator cuff. Recovery had been slow and painful and Beckett had wondered if Bob would ever be released to full duty. It frightened her that one miss step, a simple tripping, could undo your career so unexpectedly. Everyone knew they could be shot, but tripping was not on anyones worry list, at least until Bob's event.

She made her way to the coffee machine, which she believed was secretly supplied with bilge water, making it the worst coffee on the planet.

Things had been quiet the last few days and there were a number of unsolved cases to work. The people, the survivors of those cases had waited long for a word, for reassurance that someone was working on their case. The hope that someone was still looking for the killer of their forever lost loved one.

Beckett liked the first 48 hours of a homicide case when things were intense, clues fresh and leads abounded. In that window of time, she felt like a bloodhound hot on the scent. It always made her blood run fast. But today there were no bodies to report, so she'd turn her attention to those still waiting, those left on the long cold trail.

She picked at the stack of cases on her desk. She would normally check for any new information, hoping maybe a new witness had come forward or something in forensics popped up and overlapped with another case.

Lilly Francine was the one at the bottom of the stack. The others had yielded nothing new.

Lilly was a twenty-three year old bank teller. Beckett remembered when the call came in nearly a year ago. The crime scene had been surreal. The body was laying face down on the floor, just feet from the door the woman must have opened to someone she knew.

Lilly's door had three locks which had to be opened to allow entry. She also had installed a wide-angle peep-hole which meant anyone standing near her door could be seen from inside. Which meant only one thing, she knew the killer, and he or she had been invited in, killed, and then slipped into the night.

The forensic unit had swept the apartment with great care. Nothing came up, not a hair, or a fiber, nothing. The body was taken to the ME, but other than defensive wounds also yielded nothing.

Dr. Lanie Parrish had concluded, based on the single wound that Lilly had open the door and stepped back. The guest closed the door and as the victim turned away the killer, had flung the wire over her head, and jerked. The first, and deepest cut, was on the right side of her neck. Then the killer adjusted by stepping behind and pulling against her throat. There were finger nail cuts on her neck where she tried in vain to get beneath the wire. The doctor found that based on the angle of the wire cut, the perp was taller than Ms. Francine.

Ryan and Esposito had questioned all the bank employees, the young woman was well liked. She opened new accountants, did some customer service work and reviewed on-line payments for the bank. Essentially monitoring debits and deposits. She'd only been with the bank for slightly over two years.

In reviewing her personnel file there was not a single complaint from a customer or co-worker. Her private life was squeaky clean. She'd graduated from college with a degree in non-profit organizations. She taken a couple of computer courses after college to keep up to speed on her tech skills. She'd never had a parking ticket.

When Beckett interviewed the family, they'd given glowing accounts of their daughter and sister. Someone from the family had called every month for the past year, she'd given them the same report. Nothing had changed, there were no new leads, but she would not give up.

At the end of the day Beckett was exhausted by reading and re-reading the files that again led her back to the same dead ends. But it was Lilly's file that hit her the hardest. It made her angry that neither she nor her team could find anything to give them traction to get the case closed.

**XX**

At 6:45 pm Beckett boarded the Seven to the Broncs. On auto pilot she made her way to the last car and stepped in as the doors open. It was a little less crowded by this time, those whose days ended at 5:00 pm or even 6:00 pm were long gone.

She plopped in the first seat she could find.

"Katie, Katie!" She turned to the sound, it was Orletha, looking tired but smiling none the less.

"Come sit by me girl."

Beckett was too tired to move, let alone talk, but she'd never refuse Orletha. She made her way to the womans side.

"Orletha what are you doing out at this time of the day?" Beckett asked with concern.

"I thought you're suppose to be done by 3:30 or 4;00, at the latest?"

"I am, but life gets in the way of schedules. You know that."

Anyway, the Misses was running late, and I know the children are old enough to stay alone. But..."

"But what Orletha?" Kate smiled at her friend.

"But they're like my own, I can't leave them. So I waited until their Mom got home." She said sheepishly.

"Plus it gave me a chance to make them a little something to eat."

"I'll bet." Beckett laughed, knowing from other conversations that Orletha was a wonderful cook.

"Katie, don't distract me! I need to talk to you, and not about my work schedules."

"We've been riding this train back and forth for more than three years. And I have to say, I've looked at a lot riders, and ..."

"No 'ands' Orletha! I know where this is going."

"Katie, you are the most beautiful rider on this train, don't even try to deny it."

"But Katie, you look so forlorn, so beat down...and that hurts me."

"Orletha, I'm not beat down, just real tired." But she sighed and looked away briefly.

"Sometimes the cases just get to me. It's like they sink a hook into me and won't let go." She didn't say anything for a few beats and again stared out the window as the city lights sped by.

Beckett felt a hand on hers and startled, she turned to Orletha who leaned close and spoke softly, "Are you OK?"

Beckett remained silent.

"Katie, have you told me about this one?"

Beckett released another sigh, partly about being called Katie, which she hated, except when spoken by her Dad and Orletha. But there was something soothing in the name coming from them. It squeezed at her heart and she imagined herself a child in the arms of a parent after a hard fall and then letting them rock away the hurt.

"I think so, it was about a year ago, a young teller."

"Remind me a bit." Orletha implored gently.

"She worked at a bank, and we got the call she'd been murdered. We did our best and came up with nothing. I was working on the case again today. I just feel we've missing something but I can't see it."

"Her family calls every month, I want to give them something, some hope...I just can't find anything."

"And what do you think you might have missed?"

"My gut tells me it's connected to her work. You know the old follow-the-money thing."

"But honestly Orletha we've scoured the records, and there's just nothing there."

"Sorry Honey, I wish I could help, but I'm a care-taker, you're out of my league on that kinda stuff. But you'll figure it out Katie, you always do." Orletha beamed at her, it made Beckett smile.

"So how's your handsome doctor these days?"

"He's good. He's on a trip with Doctors Without Borders, he should be home soon."

As the train pulled into Beckett's station she turned to her friend, "Gotta go Orletha, thanks for the ear, you always cheer me up."

**XX**

Richard Castle liked Fridays. He got to dress down, even more than usual. At work he normally sequestered himself in his office for a day of digging. Financial records held many secrets, they told stories about the firm's clients. He knew people would try to hide things in life. His job was to find those things.

He had come to believe he could learn more from a persons records than from what they told his employer in a financial meeting. He wanted only two things of the firms clients; their deposit/withdraw record for the last year and, a list a of the last ten books they'd read. He figured with these two items, he could find the soul of the client. Where they spent their money told him about their hearts and where they hid it, told him about their souls.

His job was to two fold, detect and protect. If he could figure it out, so could an auditor or an IRS agent.

Castle had graduated from Washington University in accounting, but never passed the state CPA test to be licensed. Life had intervened.

His girlfriend gotten pregnant, but after their daughter was born, found her calling was to the stage and not domesticity. The marriage was short-lived after Castle caught her on the casting couch, which was actually their bed, with his daughter asleep in the other room. He wanted to strangle both her and the loser she was bedding down.

He'd tried to prepare for the State exam, but there was just so much to be done. Raising a child alone was not an easy task. There was no question, she was the apple of his eye, he loved her and never felt a loss over his meager economic status. After all, they had each other.

It was common knowledge at the office that Castle could find anything. He'd gained the reputation of a financial sleuth. Numbers were his thing. They spoke to him, they gave up secrets. His title was bookkeeper but his job was to ferret out the secrets, regardless of how the firm billed his time. He was the firewall between their clients and the auditors, stealing from a book title, he liked to call those who chased his clients, _The Barbarians at the Gates_.

His daughter Alexis was fifteen. He was of course very protective of her. If he'd been rich, he would have sent her to a private school, but there just wasn't enough money. Still she had done well in the public school system. The teachers there were dedicated to their calling. They loved to see their students flourish. Alexis was smart, worked hard and caught the attention of those who taught her. They encouraged her to keep at it, telling her that her efforts would pay off.

This Friday, she was going by another students house to drop off part of a joint project. She'd meet her Dad at the subway station and go into the City with him.

He stood at the platform with two Starbucks cups in his hands when the phone chirped. He sat down the coffee and read the text, _Dad, go on without me, Traci didn't get her part of the project done, we're going to work her at here house. Her Mom's home for the day. XX Lex._

He sighed and boarded the train. He'd call her from the City.

As he looked for a seat, he heard Orletha call out. "Ricky!" He turned seeing his friend seated in the back of the car. She was holding court. She waved him over.

The seat on her left was empty, the one on the right was occupied by the woman Kate, or Katie as he'd heard Orletha call her.

Orletha patted the empty seat. Sitting he said, " I'd kiss you on the head, but I'm afraid I'll spill coffee on you."

"You drinking two at time Ricky? Bad night?" She beamed at him.

He laughed, "No Alexis was going to meet me , but her plans changed."

"Ricky I want to introduce you to Katie?" Each leaned forward enough to look across Orletha and said polite hellos.

"Do either of you ladies drink fufu coffee, some double shot fat-free vanilla thing my daughter loves."

"Oh no Ricky, I'm a tea person."

"And you Katie?" He asked.

"Ah, it's Kate, and I love coffee, and especially with vanilla."

"We'll Kate, it's either you or I'll 86 it."

"No, no don't do that!" As she accepted the coffee from him. He heard an audible moan after she took the first sip.

"That, good?" He asked.

"Ooh, just wonderful! This is going to be a great day." Both smiled at her comment.

"Katie," interrupted Orletha, "I've been thinking about your teller case, and I thought Ricky might be able to help you."

"I'm not sure how that's possible." Her expression was one of caution.

"Well, Ricky is a numbers sorta guy. Why don't you two go over there and sit, get acquainted and let him tell you what he does for a living."

"Ricky, don't be Mr. Humble-pie, tell her the truth."

Both knew they were being dismissed and said quick farewells to Orletha, then found other seats.

He spoke first, "It's Rick not …"

"Not Ricky." she laughed, "I understand, she's the only one on the planet that calls me Katie, except for my Dad."

He laughed along with her. "She's a special lady. She can call me anything she wants, as long as I get to visit with her." He turned to look at Orletha talking away with her next guest.

Kate liked the look in his eyes as he stared at Orletha. It revealed the deep respect he had for this wonderful lady.

"Kate, I'm sorry if she foisted me onto you back there. I'm not sure what Orletha was talking about, I'm apparently not on a need-to-know-basis."

Kate started laughing again, this time at the bewilderment in his voice.

"Let me tell you a little, first, my name is Kate Beckett, I'm a detective with the 12th Precinct. She reached out her hand to shake.

"I'm Richard Castle, I'm a bookkeeper with Anderson & Webb, I do...well number hunting for them."

"Tell me about your, what did you call it? Number hunting?" She looked intently at him.

"I review financial records of our clients and look for things..."

"Things?" Her eye brows raised.

"Yeah, things, you know deviations, anomalies...stuff that's, well, out-of-place."

"No, I don't know. What does that mean?

He smiled and hummed, "Where to begin?"

"Mr. Castle, I try to solve murders. I don't care about immigration, contracts, taxes, IRS, auditors." She stopped, "You get my point. If you're afraid to say something because I'm a cop, don't be."

"Please don't call me Mr. Castle, Rick or just Castle, but no Mister." He looked away, appearing shy under her intent gaze.

"OK, Castle, tell me again what you do." All business now.

They talked for the next few minutes and then the train arrived at Grand Central. It was evident there was more to this conversation. He suggested, "There's a McDonald's just down the street, near 5th Avenue, I'm running early today, if you have a few minutes we can talk a little more."

"Sure, I have time," Beckett said, knowing she was already late, but, he might actually be able to help her on the case. Plus she was impressed with his easy way of explaining things and his calm mannerisms was something she didn't encounter very often. She liked it, she'd take the time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mickey D's

**Chapter 2**

Mickey D's

As they left Grand Central the morning commuters flooded the streets and sidewalks. Beckett and Castle had exited onto 42nd and Castle was talking away. For some reason he blindly started to walk out into traffic, Beckett instinctively reached out and caught his shoulder brief case. He was mid-step when she hauled him back onto the sidewalk, papers spilling onto the ground.

"Castle, are you trying to get yourself killed?" She stared menacingly at him.

"I, I was thinking about..." He stammered, looking at the papers that had spilled onto the ground.

"No, you weren't thinking, you need to pay attention." She realized she was now speaking to the top of his head, he'd knelt down to pick up the mess.

She knelt beside him in the crowd. Thinking, "_this guy is Mister Magoo, he shouldn't be let out alone." _

"Is this important?" she asked, calming her tone.

"Yes, very," But he didn't make eye contact.

It was nearly the last piece of paper, and Beckett held it out, it was a child's drawing, "Is this your daughter's?"

He laughed, "Yeah from years ago...I like to have it with me."

He looked at her for a moment, and then away, "Detective, its later than I thought, I need go."

"OK, ah, maybe we'll run into each other on the train, and..." but she realized she was speaking to his back as he slipped into the crowd.

"_Good job Beckett!"_ she muttered to herself,_ "Why didn't you just cuff him to save his life."_ She huffed and started walking towards her office.

Upon arrival at the Precinct she sat at her desk, pushed papers around and re-thought the conversation, especially about how Castle scoured financials to keep his clients out of trouble. Maybe he could help. Maybe she had missed something. She pulled up the Lilly's case and started looking over the computer records.

**XX**

Castle arrived at his office early, despite his comment to Orletha's friend. He thought about the Grand Central scene again. He'd never walked out in the street before. He was never that distracted. If Alexis did that, never mind, she wouldn't. The cop just threw him off. She was too in his face. He only agreed to the conversation because of Orletha, but once they were alone, he wished he hadn't.

Work at _Anderson & Webb_ had been good. From time to time he'd kick himself for not completing the CPA testing. But he reasoned, he was busy and didn't really want to add the task of studying for the tests to his daily schedule. But more than the testing he didn't really long for the accountant's life. They made more money, and yeah, they had more prestige, but they paid a price for the glory. He on the other hand was a financial detective, he lived in the trenches and liked it there.

His task was digging, searching records and figuring out the games the clients were playing. Numbers didn't lie, people did.

At the end of the search there was no drama, no arresting the client and taking them away. Just a subtle course correction, along with a stern discussion about how the IRS was always looking for a 'poster child', or some big fish to send off to prison under the bright lights of media cameras. The goal of _Anderson & Webb_ was to prevent their client's from ever experiencing such humiliation.

His mind drifted back to the bulldog cop. She reminded him in some ways of Alexis' Mother, he called it the center-of-the-universe complex. Meredith had always been about Meredith and Alexis was only a footnote to her life story. But to him, Alexis was the story, she was the future. She was bright, intelligent and warm. He wondered at times if she had been switched at birth. She wasn't really like either of them.

Alexis' arrival had changed everything for him. He'd been having fun doing his thing. He'd gotten through college and was studying for the exams and then he met Meredith. They'd been hot and heavy until she found out she was pregnant, which brought an abrupt end to anything hot or heavy. Meredith immediately began worrying about her weight. Rick was worried about their unborn child. He had argued she could lose the weight later, but not remake the baby. He tried to get her to focus on what was important. In the end she conceded, but did so with reluctance and constant resistance.

The wedding had been a small affair. Her parents were not only displeased with their daughter being pregnant but also showing at the wedding. But worse was that they were not happy about the father of this child, Rick. That was always made abundantly clear.

Meredith had been raised in beauty pageants. She'd taken ballet as a young girl. Her parents wanted her to go far, not get knocked up. They'd pushed her into drama in school and then community theater auditions where she'd landed several roles. The parents hoped for the big screen for her, with them as her managers. Then along came the in-pregnantor, Richard Rogers. At times he wondered if they realized she had participated in getting pregnant, and that it wasn't a germ she'd caught from him.

He laughed to himself at this, he hadn't thought about Richard Rogers for a while or why he'd changed his name and where the dreams had gone.

His phone speaker interrupted his thought, "Rick you have a call. You want to take it?"

"Monica, just take message, please."

"Ugh, it's a cop, she sounds rather, you know, insistent." The assistants voice was apologetic.

"A cop! What? Why is a cop calling me? He asked incredulously.

"She says you know her, the name's Beckett."

"You gotta be kidding me!" He was silent as he considered what he should do.

"OK, put her through." Sounding resigned to whatever transpired.

"Mr. Castle, this is Kate Beckett from the 12th, I'm sorry to bother you but I was..."

He interrupted, "This is creepy Detective! I only met you a couple of hours ago, and here you are on the phone. How'd you find me?

"I'm a cop Mr. Castle, it's what I do."

"In two hours! And stop calling me Mr. Castle."

"Listen, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I just was afraid you were going to get hurt and ..."

"No need to apologize for keeping another New Yorker alive for one more day." Trying to lighten the mood, and get the call over.

"Again no apology needed, but thanks for the call." Nearly ready to hang-up.

"Actually I called for another reason." She paused, wanting to approach him with her request, in the correct tone this time.

He took a deep breath, he'd said too much already. Orletha's suggestion that they talk ended up more like an interrogation. It just didn't have that friendly feel to it. He replayed the conversation in his head and tried to figure out if he'd given away something that was, not his to give. It dawned on him that she wasn't speaking,

"Detective?" He ventured, "Are you there?"

"I need your help." Her tone was kind, almost pleading. It scared him. The switch was so fast, he thought she might be just playing him.

"What...ah, what kind of help?" Cautiously taking the bait

"Today on the train you said you review records, financial records, looking for things...how did you say it, things out-of-place?" She waited but he said nothing, thinking, _"Oh crap, he's gonna refuse."_

She pressed on, "I have a case, it's unsolved, sorta like a cold case. Do you know the difference between the two?" She fished hoping he hadn't hung up and that she was not talking to dead air.

"I'm not sure I understand the distinction." He volunteered, still racked with the same sinking feeling.

"A cold case is one where there's not an active investigation. Unsolved is one that's still being investigated but on a limited basis. Like one that's still on my desk and that I keep looking at hoping for a break-through."

"I'd like to tell you a little about the case and see what you think."

"Detective, I'm not a cop, I'm essentially a bookkeeper."

She laughed, "I think you're disobeying Orletha and understating your abilities."

"Would you have time to stop by the precinct, say for a half-hour to look at what we have. I just keep feeling I'm missing something but don't know where to look."

"Just to entice you I can offer some of the worst coffee on the planet." She relaxed a little when she heard him chuckle on the other end of the line.

"I'd suggest we talk on the train, but the papers I need to show you, can't be reviewed in public."

Without taking a breath, "Mr. Castle, I mean Castle, I really need some fresh eyes on this case. Our conversation today made me think you might...be able to help."

"What time Detective?" He thought, at least he wasn't being questioned, he hoped.

"You tell me, I'll wait for you."

"It's Friday and we close early, which means around 4:30 usually. I could be there by between 4:30 and 5:00."

"Oh, Castle, I forgot you have a daughter. Do you need to get home early for her?"

"How did know about her?" The tightness returning to his chest.

"Hum, the drawing this morning and remember her pink sweater, the one falling out of your bag a few weeks ago? I overheard you and Orletha talking."

"I'm OK, my daughter just sent me a text, asking if she could have dinner with her friend, they're working on a school project together. So I'll be fine, but thank you for asking." His fears dissipated with her concern for Alexis.

"I'll see you later Castle, just ask for Detective Beckett at the front desk, they'll get someone to bring you up to my floor."

**XX**

Richard Castle stepped into the 12th Precinct lobby. He was greeted by a uniformed officer who directed him to a window, it looked thick enough to take a direct hit from a shotgun. He picked up the phone and spoke to a female officer behind the glass.

"I'm here to see Detective Beckett."

"Do you have an appointment?" A tone of disinterest in her question. She never bothered to make eye contact. do."

"What's your name?" Now looking at Castle like he was a bank robber.

"Rick, Richard Castle." He was nervous again, and wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

"Have a seat, I'll check and see if she's in." Pointing Castle to a line of chairs along the wall.

He sat and smiled to himself. This station was worse than he'd imagined, he wondered, how could anybody work in a place like this?

Before he could mull over the thought, a door swung open and a man in street clothes stepped out, looked at him and said, " You Mr. Castle?"

Rick stood and was ushered in. He immediately discovered the inner sanctum wasn't much better than the lobby.

"My name is Esposito, I work with Beckett." He stuck out his hand to shake.

"I'm Rick Castle," taking the mans hand.

They rode in silence to the third floor. When the door opened he was lead to a desk in the middle of an open office. Kate Beckett was talking on the phone but pointed at the chair next to her desk. He sat.

She hung up, "Mr. Castle, ah sorry...Castle thank you for coming in."

"Hope I can help." He'd decided to keep it all business, and then get out of there.

She stood pointing at a door and said, "Let's go over there, I've got things laid out for you."

**XX**

The Detective had placed files on a table in a medium size room. To Castle it looked like a place you saw criminals interviewed on TV. There were neat stacks in folders, but none were open. There were four chairs around the table, a door and two large windows, but instead of glass they were mirrored.

"One year ago we got a call and went to the apartment of a young bank teller, she'd been strangled. We did what we always do, as far as investigating goes, but quickly came to a series of dead-ends. I'd show you the crime scene photos but there's nothing really to see. At least nothing that I think would help you."

"Detective, I'm not sure I can help, or how I'd help." He looked directly at her and was struck by her green intent eyes. She pressed on.

"The bank provided her computer and a record of all activity for the last three months. We looked through those but everything looked, you know, normal just tedious bank business. Debits, deposits and the like, on a couple hundred bank accounts."

"What was the womans actual job?" Castle asked leaning forward, starting to be interested.

"Mainly she was a teller." Beckett stood and started to pace around the room.

"She also handled new accounts, did some PR things and then looked over random accounts to verify the accuracy of deposits and withdraws."

"Anything else?"

"No, Well maybe make a pot of coffee. But that pretty much covers her work with the bank. " She sat again.

"And you have those accounts she reviewed for the last three months?"

"I have a zip drive with the account records. We had to subpoena them, for the banks protection and only the police can review them."

Castle looked around the room. "You have a tablet or laptop so we can look at them?"

Beckett laughed, "We're lucky to have desktop computers," she stood and opened the door, "we're not a big dollar accounting firm, just lowly public servants."

He stood to and smiled at her joke, "So where can we look at them?"

"My desk," as they exited the room.

Castle took a deep breath, he didn't like the conference room, and was happy to move back to the larger office area. He wasn't even sure why they'd gone in the room in place, he glad to leave it behind.

Beckett pulled the chair beside her desk around to face her computer screen.

"Castle you take my chair, I'll sit here." Pointing to the chair he'd sat in earlier.

After sitting down, he asked, "Do you mind if I adjust your chair, I feel like I've been put in time-out."

She smacked his shoulder, and he surprised her by jumping. "Castle, calm down, of course you can adjust my chair."

She wondered to herself, _where'd his guy come from?_ And then thought, _he's either not at ease here, or not at ease with me. _

Castle started hitting the page down arrow and zipped through the records faster than Kate could even read the pages. She wondered if he was simply pretending to look at things and would then head for the door.

Once through about a hundred pages he hit a couple of buttons and was again at the top of the set of documents.

Turning to face her he said, "These aren't the complete records."

"Why do say that?"

The summary columns are off. If it were an Excel sheet you'd be able to tell columns had been cut."

"I can't tell you if it means anything, but you'll need the raw records, without any editing to see what the teller was actually reviewing."

Beckett turned and looked at him. "Castle, you've been here barely 20 minutes and already found out my evidence is crap?"

"Detective, I..." but she cut him off.

"Castle, stop! Please just call me Kate or Beckett, but not Detective. I feel like your addressing Mother Superior every time you say it."

"Then...Beckett, I don't know if it's crap, I just know it's not complete."

"If you were to get a Balance Sheet, you need the supporting documents to verify how assets and liability are calculated. In the records we have, you'll need to make sure you have every column on the page is included or if one or two are missing, we end up in the dark. You know, like a checkbook."

"Speaking of checkbooks, did you find anything in the tellers?" His face curious as he waited for her response.

"It looked pretty mundane, but if you could, I'd appreciate you taking a look. I'll have to get it out of the evidence."

"Did the written and electronic records match?"

"I'm 99% sure they did, but you've stolen my peace now on my review of the evidence we have so far."

He laughed again and smiled, "I'll look them over next time."

"Thank you." She said standing, "Looks like we're stuck until I get you some non-crap evidence."

He laughed again, "We don't know what's crap and what's not yet!"

"You can call me when you get the rest. My office is pretty close but, you already know that, don't you." Now she looked away.

He stood and grabbed his old brief case, "I can find my way out."

"Castle, thank you. I really want to find this girls killer."

She smiled as he headed for the elevator.

**XX**

"Yo Beckett, who's that geek anyway?"

"Shut up! That geek may have just found our first lead on the Lilly Francine case." She shot back at her partner.

"No way, I'm surprised he could find his way to the elevator." Esposito laughed at his own joke.

"And Beckett, where'd you find him, under a rock?

"Espo are you having a sugar rush? Eating to many Junior Mints again?" Laughing at her partner as she watched him throw the empty box of candy into the trash.

Not to be outdone he quipped, "Hey, does doctor boy know you're trolling for nerds?"

She just glared and shook her head.


	3. The Ride

**Chapter 3**

_The Ride_

Castle enjoyed the ride home. He was single tonight, Alexis had sent another text asking if she could spend the night at Reagan's, assuring him both her parents were home for the evening and they were going to have a _Monopoly_ marathon. He conceded to the night out, but would call and check on her and Reagan's Mom later.

Orletha was not on the train that evening, so he rode in silence. He thought about the records the bank had given the police and wondered why they weren't complete. Someone could have saved an edited version over the original, it's not very hard to do, but there should have been date-and- time records for comparison. It made no sense to him.

He considered the cop. Beckett was a strange bird, she'd been edgy and a little over-bearing when they first discussed his work on the commute in, but during the meeting later in the day, she was both calm and deferential.

In his experiences, people treated you better when they wanted something. He assumed the Detective was simply like the rest of the crowd. She'd get what she wanted and be on her merry way. But he had to admit it was exciting to be involved in a criminal investigation, something he'd never considered doing. He would thank Orletha for the introduction the next time he saw her.

Castle of course was clueless, Orletha didn't care about banks, or investigations. That did not mean she didn't want Katie to solve the murder of that young girl. But she'd seen a sadness in Katie's eyes, and surmised it reached across and into her heart. The go get'm was fine for the spectators, but Orletha was a player. Her own heart had known both shadows and even darkness so she would do what she could to help her traveling friend avoid careening into her own private abyss.

Orletha saw the same shadows in Castle. He'd offered himself to the love of his life, but his daughter could not sustain him. She would and in fact she must fly. Her father could not take that journey with her. He was tethered to earth, to his own life and he had work to do. Orletha sensed a vibe, subtle but present in this unpaired couple. She would push them at one another, the rest was up to them and fate.

**XX**

On Sunday night Beckett heard the front door of her apartment unlock. It was 11:30 when Josh slid in beside her. He kissed her neck, nibbled at her ear, and told her she was beautiful. She smiled and leaned into his embrace.

The alarm shook her awake at 5:45am. She swung at the clock and rolled back over, colliding with Josh. He groaned, she kissed the side of his neck and whispered a "sorry."

When she returned from her shower, the bed was empty and she could smell freshly brewed coffee. Josh walked into the room with a steaming cup for her. Her smile was wide and appreciative of his kindness.

"How'd you know?"

"Let me think, Beckett, plus the crack of dawn, equals coffee." Now he smiled.

"Wow, an equation, and this early in the morning." She shot back at him.

"So, docta! Why aren't you asleep?"

"I need to get in early. I thought I'd ride with you."

"That would great, but you better get hot! You've got about 15 minutes."

**XX**

The platform was filling with people as Beckett and Josh arrived. When the doors opened, they made their way on the last car.

"Why do you always ride the last car Kate?" Josh asked matter of factly.

"Don't know, but I guess I just wanna say hello to Orletha if she's here. She always rides in this car.?

"That crazy old lady?" Josh teased.

"Don't say that! She's not crazy and she has a golden heart. The world needs more Orletha's."

"No, what the world needs is more doctors" Josh chimed back.

"Whatever." Beckett replied rolling her eyes.

Before they could sit she heard her name, "Katie!"

She turned and saw Orletha sitting in her place. "I'll be right back Josh."

Just as the doors began to close, Castle stepped in and they collided.

"Hey Beckett," he stammered as he caught her as she crashed into him.

She held on for a second grasping his coat sleeves. "Castle where'd you come from?"

"Ah, I was late. Guess I was moving to fast. Sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

"Ricky, Ricky, bring that girl to me!" He turned to see a beaming Orletha.

Beckett and Castle let go of each other and turned to move toward Orletha just as the train lurched forward, Castle stumbled into Kate again, she righted them and then pulled him towards Orletha.

They chatted for just a couple of minutes then Castle told the women he'd find a seat. As he made his way down the car he passed Josh but said nothing. He took a spot three rows behind Josh and Kate's seats.

Beckett returned and slid in next to Josh. "Looks like the nerd was hanging on you Kate?"

"What nerd?"

"You know, the pink sweater guy." Jerking his head in Castle's direction.

Kate ignored him.

About ten minutes later there was a thump, she and Josh turned to see Castle on the floor, he'd dropped his brief case. He was picking-up what looked like a Macy's ad for womens clothes. Josh could not resist, "Hey sweater boy, you cross-dressing now?"

Beckett emitted a disgusted laugh at the stupidity again ignoring Josh, but Castle looked at her at that very moment and his eyes contained no mirth, It was unlikely that he cared about what the other riders thought. But Beckett was adept enough at reading people, she knew he'd taken offense at her joining in on what he clearly perceived as a laugh at his expense.

Castle looked away from Beckett and her friend and saw Orletha staring at him. She wore a much different expression, He wasn't sure if it was disappointment or sadness. He gave her a half-smile, she nodded acknowledging him.

**XX**

Castle arrived at the office and tried to dive into his work. He'd already forgotten the verbal jab on the train, he had bigger things on his mind. Alexis had been invited to the Winter Ball for her school. He knew he couldn't afford a Macy's evening dress, but he could dream. His plan was to pick something from their ad and maybe see if he could find it at another store. One that he could afford.

His assistants voice startled him, "Rick, you have a phone call, it's that cop lady. Do you want to take it?"

He thought for minute, again recalling the train incident, "Get her number, I'll call her back."

**XX**

At 4:45 Beckett looked at her watch, she'd had a slow day. Actually another long day of paperwork. She'd never left the Precinct. She was tired, but troubled that she'd never had a call-back from Castle.

The train thing had popped into her head more than once during the day. She wanted to explain to him that she was not laughing at him, but at Josh for saying something so stupid. She had called early in the day, but he had never returned her call.

On their case, the Precinct had contacted the Judge who'd signed the early warrant and set forth the basis for the new subpoena. The Judge reviewed the request and signed it.

Beckett had sent Kevin to the bank's main office where the records were stored. He'd confirmed the time frame for production of the documents. But by 6 PM Kevin had not returned, so she headed home.

**XX**

Over the next three days Beckett never ran into Castle on the train going in or out of the city. She'd spoken with Orletha who said she hadn't seen him since Monday. She talked about the incident where Josh was making fun of Castle with Orletha. She explained she was not laughing at Castle but felt he'd taken it that way. She'd called his office but he'd never called her back.

Orletha offered only a sad expression and switched subjects, "What happened on your case Katie? You know the one with the young teller."

She smiled, the first Orletha had seen on the ride, "You'll be surprised, but Castle found something weird in some of the records. He asked if we could do a new subpoena based on what he thought we needed." Taking the elderly women's arm as she talked.

"We're waiting for the bank to produce the records now." She sounded like a school girl telling the story.

She shook her head, "He found a problem in about 20 minutes. He made like it was nothing, but it's our first hint of a lead in nearly a year. "

"I can hardly wait to get my hands on the new batch of records, and I'm hoping Castle will find something big for us."

"Take care of my boy Katie." Orletha turned and looked intently at her, "He's not like the rest. He has a much purer heart and that kind, can get stepped on much easier than the others."

"What does that mean Orletha?" Puzzled by the comment.

"You can figure it out Katie, you're the detective."

**XX**

On Friday Beckett was notified the records would be available early the following week. She immediately called Castle office.

"May I ask who is calling?" The receptionist politely asked.

"It's Detective Beckett with the 12th Precinct. I left my number early this week but Mr. Castle never called back. Do you know if he received the message?"

"He did Detective, let me see if he's available." She was placed on hold while tedious elevator music poured into her ear.

"Detective Beckett, what can I do for you?" Castle voice was smooth and calm.

"Castle, I waited all week for you to call. I thought maybe you didn't get my message." She said with urgency and some annoyance, that even surprised her.

"It's just been busy, I've been coming in early and staying late...there's just lots to do."

"I won't take much of your time. The bank has agreed to produce the records we discussed. We should have them early next week. Do you think you'll have time to come by and take a look and decide if we have what you need?"

"Sure." His tone was tentative, still he sounded polite, but clearly distant to her. "I'll make time.!" She felt the ice behind the smoothness.

"Castle, I have a favor to ask?"

"Shoot Detective!" A quick but flippant sounding response.

"Do you have 20 minutes for a cup of coffee?" Before he could respond, she added "Rosie's café is about midway between the 12th and your office."

He was silent for a few seconds, "I can do that."

"When? She asked tentatively.

"Will 10:30 work for you?" He asked.

"See you then...and thanks."

**XX**

She opened the door to Rosie's and stepped in. She was early. She looked around and Castle was sitting in a back booth reading something. She made her way over to him.

"Hey Castle." She smiled as he looked up. His eyes gave away nothing.

"Detective."

She slid into the booth. " Castle! It's Kate or Beckett, _not _Detective."

"Yes...Beckett." He sounded like a scolded student.

"What are your reading?" Switching the subject.

"It's the week-end ad for Macy's."

She frowned, "That's sorta what I wanted to talk to you about." Now she looked down at her hands.

The waitress came up. "What can I get you two?"

He looked at Beckett, "Just coffee?"

"Yeah, that's all for me."

"Two coffees please." He held-up two fingers.

"Coming up." The waitress turned and walked away.

"Castle, about the train on Monday..."

He held up his hand, "Beckett no explanation is needed. You don't owe me anything." He paused.

"I've agreed to help you, if I can. That's it."

"No, that's not it." She was out of cop mode and seemed younger to him, "I thought my boyfriend was acting like a jerk... and that you thought I was laughing at you."

"Castle, I wasn't! I was laughing at the stupidity of his remark."

"Beckett, really don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

She reached across the table and touched the top of his hand. "Castle, I don't want you to think that I'm that kind of person."

He startled at her touch and his eyes bored into hers. "What kind of person?"

"You know, that follow-the-crowd and get a laugh at someones else's expense. I hate that."

"Beckett, I'm good, but thank you for letting me know. I don't have very high expectations for people and they tend to meet my..."

"Oh, that sounds grim, I don't mean it that way." Now he looked embarrassed.

Before Beckett could speak, the waitress arrived.

"Two coffees, folks. Watch out, it's hot." The waitress said cheerily.

Castle was glad for the interruption, he didn't want to pursue the subject any further.

"OK, tell me why your reading Macy Womens sales ad." Beckett said pointing to the paper on the table.

"This is my daughters first Winter Ball." He sounded like a proud father.

"I'm trying to find her just the right dress, or gown, whatever it's called."

"I've been reading ads trying to get up to speed on what's in. I thought Macy's would be a good source. At least I'd have some ideas on what to look for. I want to surprise her."

"Castle,. tell you what. You're helping me with evidence. You clearly need help on finding a dress. How about _we _go shopping on Saturday?"

"Beckett, I don't want to interrupt your day off."

"Yeah, you're a girl and have me at a disadvantage, but..."

"Castle! First, I'm glad you noticed I'm a girl." He looked embarrassed, but knew she was teasing. He liked this funny side of her.

She continued, "But you're not interrupting, I'd be happy to help. Plus..."

"Plus what?"

She looked at the floor a moment, "I...I want you to know...I wasn't kidding about not liking the crap on train."

He chose to just let it go.

"Thanks, I could us some help on the dress, I _do_ feel a bit out of my element."

"And Castle, Macy's is off the list. Neither of us make enough to shop there."

They both laughed, knowing it was true.

**XX**

"Hey Beckett, we thought you were on vacation or something. The Captain was looking for you." Ryan smirked, trying to goad her.

"What are you talking about Ryan? Did a body drop or something?" Reflecting concern over the inquiry by her boss.

"No, he wondered if you'd drifted off." He turned and smiled at Esposito.

"You know Kevin, I outta kick your..."

"Detective Beckett!" She turned to see Captain Montgomery standing at his office door. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sir, of course," She headed for the office, but put her hand behind her back, gesturing her thoughts to the boys.

"Beckett, on the bank-teller case , where are we? I see you've issued a new subpoena?"

"I had a forensic-guy look at the records we had, he thought they'd been altered and suggested we request a different type of record. One that would be more difficult to change. So we did."

"Who is this guy?" His face reflecting interest.

"Just a friend of a friend." The Captain raised his eye at the answer.

"He's OK! I did a background search and he's clean. He works for a big accounting firm. He's sorta a snoop for them. He makes sure the clients keeps their hands clean."

"What's his name?" Seeming even more interested now.

"Rick Castle."

"Well, lets hope he can help you with a lead, this one's gotten real cold."

**XX**

" So, Alexis. Are you excited about the Winter Ball?"

"You know Dad, sorta."

"I'm not sure I'm real big on the idea." He knew she was excited but decided to not press her.

"What, my baby's going to her first big dance. We'll you're Dad's excited."

"I could tell that, it's like your going instead of me." She turned and looked at him, "And you're not!"

"Pumpkin, I wouldn't do that to you."

"What? Oh no!"

"Wait...you have that look Dad, what's up?"

"Nothings up, why do ask?" Trying not to look guilty.

"Dad, just tell me, what have you done?" Her hands planted on her hips.

"I haven't done anything, I've..."

"You've what Dad? What?"

"Alexis, I have a friend, actually a cop. We've been working on this case, and...I was talking about the dance coming up and sorta asked for help."

"Help with what?" Alexis moved across the room and stood in front of her Father, crowding into his personal space and glaring at him.

"You know, in picking out a dress."

"Dad, what do you mean?" Now sounding insulted.

"How are two old guys going to help me, pick out a dress for a dance?"

"I can see it now?" Shaking her head in disbelief.

"He's a she." Castle said defensively.

"A she? The cop is a she?" Alexis sounded truly surprised.

"Yeah, there are lots of female cops."

"Fine, you think she's ever been to dance in her life."

He paused as he considered the question, "There's no doubt in my mind about that." He just smiled, this lady cop had done plenty of dancing.

**XX**

At 10:00 am on Saturday morning there was a knock at Castle's apartment door. Beckett was right on time.

"Detective, welcome! Come on in." Castle smiled at the dressed down version of Beckett.

"We'll Detective, you don't look very _detective-like_ today." Stretching out his words.

"It's Saturday Castle...my day off. I try not to look detective _like_." Zinging him with a smirk.

He invited her to sit, "My daughter will be ready in just a couple of minutes."

Beckett looked around the modest apartment. The walls had several bookcases brimming with books. Many stacked sideways.

A small _Yamaha_ keyboard sat in one corner. She recognized the _Hanon_ practice books with pencil notes. They looked like they were done by an instructor to direct a student.

But the biggest surprise was an easel. A piece of white fabric lay over the concealed painting. At the bottom were containers for mixing, what looked like watercolors to her.

"Castle are you a Renaissance man?" Cocking her head and squinting her eyes as she looked intently at him.

"A what?" Knowing exactly what she was implying.

"You know what I mean." At that moment Alexis walked into the room from the bedroom hallway.

"Hello, she reached out her hand, I'm Alexis!" She smiled warmly as she shook the older woman's hand.

"I'm Kate, nice to meet you Alexis."

"Your Dad has wonderful things to say about you."

"Well, you probably need to cut-it in half, he tends to go overboard at times."

"That is not so! There's nothing wrong in being a proud Dad." He smiled as he walked over put his arm around Alexis shoulder and crushed her against his side.

"Well, Detective, as you can see she didn't take after her Dad in looks, thank heavens."

"I agree." Kate laughed out loud, Alexis laughing along.

"Well, no mercy for me today!" Castle laughed with them.

"Let's get out of here." He walked to the front door, flung it open and bowed.

Beckett and Alexis, smiled, rolled their eyes and headed out the door.

As they exited the building Castle turned left and the girls right. "Hey Dad, where are you going?"

Castle pointed down the street, " Station, then mid-town."

Alexis looked at Beckett, they both laughed and in unison said, "No," dragging out the 'o.' Which made the two laugh even more.

"What? Why not mid-town?" Castle asked, somewhat confused.

Beckett responded first, "Castle you can't afford mid-town. Plus there's nothing there." She pointed in the opposite direction, "This way!"

By the time Castle caught up with the two, one or the other had said something and they were having another laughing fit.

"OK, what am I missing here?" His face still painted with bewilderment.

Beckett looked at Alexis smiled and said, " I'll tell you later."

"Beckett, I didn't ask you along to corrupt my child."

"Buck up, Renaissance man. She's fine."

"Yeah, Dad I'm fine, and, I'm not a child."

Castle was amazed at the show playing out before him. The sober, pushy and annoying detective was gone. Beckett looked and acted much younger. In fact she looked younger to him. Her smile affected her entire face. With Alexis and her laughing they looked like sisters, just being crazy.

In one of the many stores they shopped at, Castle had picked a dress that was, conservative, maybe even very conservative. Beckett just shook her head, " Are you kidding Castle?"

"She's going to a dance, not a nunnery."

Alexis overheard the exchange and started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Beckett joined in and the store clerk asked them to keep their voices down. The result was more laugher and a quick exit for the trio.

In the end, Alexis and Beckett prevailed and picked a beautiful dress, they both 'loved' but Castle still had reservations. But before the deal was done, Beckett grabbed Castle by the arm and pulled him away while Alexis changed.

"Castle, you brought me along to help. Yes or no?"

"Yes, but she only 15 years old Beckett, and..."

"Castle, trust me! I know this stuff!"

Still holding his arm tightly, "The dress is beautiful and age-appropriate. I'd recommend a smile and a short compliment. She needs your approval."

When Alexis came out he followed the directions, " Pumpkin, you look beautiful! You'll have to beat the boys away."

"So I can have it?"

"Of course, I want my daughter to be the most beautiful one at the dance, " Alexis hugged him and turned running to the dressing room.

Castle watched her disappear and stared at the door. When he turned Beckett was leaning against the counter, arms folded, wearing a broad smile.

"Shut up, Beckett!"

"Did I say something?" Holding out her hands.

"You didn't need to."

**XX**

When they arrived back at the apartment Alexis talked Beckett into staying for pizza. The chatter was light as the girls teased Castle about being a prude.

He just smiled, again watching the two banter.

As Beckett was about to leave, Alexis surprised her with a hug, "Thank you! For convincing him, he can be pretty bull-headed."

"You're welcome Alexis, we girls gotta stick together."

Castle walked Beckett down to the street and then walked along for a few blocks with her. "Beckett, I owe you big time for today."

"No Castle you don't." She turned, pushing his shoulder so he was facing her.

He stopped and looked intently at her, "Beckett, I haven't seen my daughter have that much fun, or laugh that much, in eons. She liked your company and your really helped." Beckett smiled.

"And, you know, as a Dad...that makes me a happy camper."

"Castle," in warm and friendly tone, " I had wonderful day, thank you."

"Hey you need to get back to your daughter and I need to get home. I'll call you next week."

"Nite Castle."

"G'night Beckett."


	4. Spreadsheets

**Chapter 4**

_Spreadsheets_

On Wednesday morning Castle received a call from Beckett, the bank had produced based on their most recent subpoena, the new batch of records were at the precinct.

"I hope this is what we're looking for, I really need a lead." Her voice was all business and distant.

"I can drop by after 4:30, if that works for you?"

"Castle, you're the one lending the hand, whenever you can do it, is the right time for me." Her tone was warmer now.

"I'll see you around 4:45 Detective."

After hanging up the phone he thought back over the week-end. When he returned from walking Beckett part way home on Saturday evening Alexis was sitting on the sofa. She was obviously waiting for him, he barely got in the door and she launched into what was on her mind. First she told him how much fun she'd had during the shopping spree with him and Beckett.

"I like her Dad, she makes me laugh. She makes you laugh too, and that makes me happy."

He was surprised by the comment, "What do you mean? I laugh all the time with you."

"Not like you do around her. It's different, you laugh but you seem so at ease, like you've been friends, forever."

But what she said next knocked him over, "Dad, I want someone like her for you. I don't want you to be alone, just worrying about me."

After a pause she continued, "There's more than that Dad, I want it for you."

He crossed the room and hugged Alexis, "Where did that come from? I'm good pumpkin and as happy as I could be with our life."

He turned his thoughts to Sunday how it had been a strange day for him. For the first time in many years he'd felt lonely. He felt like something was missing, it made him melancholy. He didn't know what to think of it.

As he hung up the phone with the Detective, he was surprised at how excited he was to hear her voice. He started replaying Saturdays many funny conversation and just smiled to himself. He turned to see his assistant Monica standing just outside his office.

"Hey Castle, what's the big smile for?" She was now leaning against the door jamb, smirking. "The hot cop call?"

"Don't you have some work to do?"

"Ah ha, it was her!" She turned and walked away, giggling.

**XX**

He had asked for account records Lilly had been working on for the last six months before her murder, it amounted to hundreds of pages.

His suspicion was that while looking at the records she'd stumbled onto the discrepancies, maybe the monthly charges were off. But she was leaving notes and saved them with the account numbers. The problem was they were some code. So what did, "re?/?" mean?

He spoke to the screen and Beckett, "As time progressed it looks like her sleuthing skills improved."

Beckett sat across from him, working on other things, but watching him out of the corner of her eye, hoping for a "Eureka!" But it didn't come.

As she studied the accountant, as he studied the records, she felt the strange stirring in her stomach. She didn't know what it was. She repressed the urge to smile as she thought about the "wonderful Saturday, " and was immediately embarrassed for _naming_ the day. But it had been wonderful. He had a great daughter and they'd had a crazy fun day.

Saturday night Josh had come in late. They'd spent Sunday lounging around, watching a football game and then ordering Chinese food.

As she brushed her teeth before bed she found herself wishing for more. She felt she'd had a good day with Josh, but was betrayed by the unspoken wish, that she'd spent the day with the Castle's.

She felt a strange loneliness even with her boyfriend sleep against her back.

Castle was speaking, " Something is strange in these records, she's making more notes."

"What do you mean?" Beckett appeared confused by his observation and what it might mean.

"Well, people don't normally change how they do repetitive tasks. Like, you get home, you toss your keys and purse on a table. The point is, the everyday routines of our lives don't normally change."

"But in these records, there are changes, a shift to greater efficiency and detail."

"Castle whats that have to do with her being murdered?"

"I haven't the foggiest, yet." Still focusing on the screen.

He stopped and turned his attention to her, "You start-up your computer each day the same way, right?"

After holding out his hand towards her, Beckett laid out her routine.

"Have you changed it lately?"

"Never?"

"Is it the only way?"

"I doubt it! It's just how I do it."

"That's my point."

"So _why_ did our murdered teller change how she did things?"

His eyebrows furrowed like he'd just thought of something, "Did you run a check on her, things she did at work and away from work? You know."

"Castle, I'm a cop, I ran all sorts of checks on her. It's my job."

With his eyes still on the screen, he casually asked, "Did you run a check on me?"

They both looked up, his blue eyes staring intently into hers. "What do you think Castle?"

He continued to stare, without blinking, but said nothing.

She told herself she was not going to be stared down by him, but still felt she'd violated an unspoken trust, which she hadn't and averted her eyes.

She responded slowly, "Do you know how many people have sat in _that _chair?" Pointing to where he sat, behind her desk, at her work station, "besides me?"

"No, how many?" He expression remained blank.

"One!" was all she said. But Castle noticed a blush tinting her cheeks.

Deciding to let it go,"OK, I have an idea, maybe she was taking courses, did you check that out?"

"I don't think we looked at that possibility, we'd have no reason to do so."

He continued to intently study the records along with Lilly's notes.

Again she watched as he clicked the down key and scanned more lines. But he jumped when Beckett stood and said, " Oh crap!"

"What? Damn you Beckett, you scared me."

She started to laugh as she looked around the precinct, there was no one there but them, where'd everyone go. "Castle it's 8:45 and you need to get home to Alexis? "

"You gotta go, like, now." Her tone was of concern.

"There's tons more to check and Alexis is working on the dance, remember?"

"She's on the committee, the dance is this Saturday night and they're really busy getting everything ready. She wont' be home until ten or so." Still looking at records on the screen.

"But, I have idea." He pulled away from his review and looked up at her.

"Grab you're coat Beckett, let's go. I'll come back tomorrow, after work, but only if you come with me now."

"What you afraid to ride the train alone?" She smirked at him.

He wrote down the page he was working on and stood, "I thought you'd like to hear my theory on these records. But if you're not interested..."

She swung and missed, laughing as she did so, "Give me minute. You act like such a brat at times."

**XX**

They talked about his ideas, what he thought he might have found. But it was early, he needed to check many more entries and do comparisons. He felt something was amiss and Lilly had figured it out.

She listened to him talk about his idea, but was slipping back and forth between work and their weekend together. She mused on the fun time they'd had shopping for Alexis.

"Are you smirking at my idea Beckett?"

His comment pulled her back. "No! Not at all"

"Then what's so amusing Detective?

First she glared at him for the Detective thing, but then started to laugh and covered her mouth. "I was thinking about getting run out of the store on Saturday, because _you_ were misbehaving."

"Me? It was you and that brat kid of mine."

"Whoa, you just called Alexis a brat?" Feigning a horrified look.

"She's only a brat around a bad influence."

"Castle, you're not a bad influence on your daughter." She laughed at her own joke.

"Funny, funny! It was you I referring to Detective."

She laughed louder, "You are so full of it...just brimming over your are!"

"Ah, cute Detective, a little Yoda talk for me?"

They both laughed.

"Castle, Saturday was the best day I've had in a very long time."

" It's my daughter, she's wonderful isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Beckett looked out the window as she grinned ear-to-ear.

**XX**

On Thursday they did more of the same. Castle poured over records while Beckett did some of her own paper work or hovered around, impatiently waiting for a verdict on what he'd found.

At about 8:30 he packed it in and headed for home. Beckett stayed, saying she had some more paperwork she needed to button up.

Friday after work, Castle dove in again. But didn't get any definitive answers. Just more notes. He thought to himself that he had to figure out her code.

"Beckett did you guys find out anything about training, or computer classes that she might have taken?"

"No, Ryan had an appointment with HR today, but the person we need was out for the second day in a row. Sick kid or something."

"I think I'm onto something, but like I said last night, the proof will be in a broader search. were probably gonna need more records." He stopped what he was doing and turned to her, "It means another subpoena, right?"

"Yeah, We'll have to show the judge the basis for an expanded search." He was surprised, she didn't seem discouraged by the need for more records. She simply said it was part of the process.

"OK, this is my idea, with some things added in from what I've found tonight."

She'd moved the chair from the side of the desk and was now sitting beside him.

"Beckett, you're in my space." He said to annoy her.

Her chair was a standard wheeled office chair, but Castle was sitting in it. She was using a chair with fixed arms from the end of her desk. She'd pulled it around to sit by him.

After his little out burst, she grabbed the chair he was sitting in, pulled him away from her desk and spun him to face her.

"No Castle! You're in _my_ space, _my _chair and you're hogging _my_ work station."

"Huh, is the Detective a little cranky tonight?" He smiled at so quickly getting her goat.

"No, the Detective is not cranky, she's just hungry. I skipped lunch, and it's after 8."

Now trying not to laugh out loud, Castle suggested, "Why don't you ask her if she would like to go grab something to eat, before we head for home."

"She can't, she has more paper work to do."

"Really, on Friday night! Ask her if she wants to know the theory I'm cooking up?"

"Castle stop talking about me third person, it's too weird and I'm to tired."

"Let's go eat Beckett."

**XX**

It was late enough for Remy's to have quieted down. They made their way to a booth. She ordered a cheeseburger, with onions, fries and a milkshake.

"Storing up for the winter Detective?" He teased. She frowned.

"Shut-up and order," she shot back.

"I'll have the same." He said politely to the waitress.

"OK, Castle spill. What do you think's happening?

"We're about to pig out." He was delighting in teasing her. She had mellowed a lot since their first meeting, the shopping spree and throughout their evenings pouring over records.

"Castle..."

"Like I always thought, someone is making excess charges and hiding it in the monthly service fees."

"How much are we taking about?" She leaned forward ready for the big news.

"I don't know, but it's a small number, probably less than a penny." And then he waited, actually cringing at her anticipated response.

"What?" She almost shouted. "This is about a penny?"

She couldn't stop, "Castle, are you crazy?"

He smiled, she frowned back, "Can I make observation?" He asked quietly, refusing to answer her question.

"Yes." But clearly still annoyed.

"The vein on your side of your head bulges and your nostrils flare when you get mad." He smiled at her, proud of himself for his observation.

"You haven't seen me made yet." She growled.

"Ah, I think I have."

"You better have more than penny as a theory or I'm going to get fired."

"Be calm," raising his hands to motion her down.

Before she could speak the waitress arrived with the food. They were both starving and dove in. Neither said a word for nearly five minutes.

"These burgers have always been to die for." Castle said as he took his last bite.

"Did you even taste that Castle? What was it, six bites?" She grinned with sauce running off her chin.

"Yeah I tasted it! And by the way, you've got food's running down your face." Now he laughed.

He started to dabble at his fries, but didn't seem real interested.

"Back to the less than a penny theory."

"In 2006 Chase acquired the Bank of New York, it picked up 700,000 new customers in four states." As he talked Beckett attacked her fries.

"Beckett do the math. With Chase as an example and considering just their acquisition of the new accounts, 700k times one cent equals $7,000 a month."

She dropped her French fry, "With a large number of accounts, it would add up, fast?"

"I don't know how many accounts the branch she worked at had, but if its

it's even a fraction, one tenth, think about the revenue someone could generate over a year or two. " He just shook his head.

"It can't look like a bank robbery. It has to be subtle, under the radar." He took another fry as he talked.

"Stealing money would be hard to hide, and that's where I'm stuck."

"What do mean?" She asked as she finished her last fry.

"There has to be a smoke screen to hide what has happened, to keep the snoops off track." He paused and ate a fry, "From what I can see there are monthly corrections."

"You mean an account was refunded a penny?" She reached for one of his fries, she'd been working on them for the past few minutes.

"That's what it looks like, but that's only part of the story."

"You see..." but he was interrupted by her cell. She held up her hand.

"Beckett," she listened for a second, "Yeah Josh, I can meet you in thirty minutes or so." Another pause, "I'll come to the hospital." She listened again, "Probably just a drink, I'm just not that hungry."

Castle tapped his finger on the table softly, she looked over at him, he mouthed, "Yeah think?" She waved him off and glared.

"No, it was nothing! I'll see you soon."

As she ended the call Castle said, " You realize you ate your fries and mine?"

"I was hungry!" She sucked on the straw in her strawberry shake, but all the fluid was gone.

"You're probably not that thirsty either?

She glared again, "Wise guy."

They paid the bill and made their way out to the street.

"Castle, you didn't finish your theory."

Not tonight Beckett, I need to get home, and you have a date."

"It's not a date, it's just a drink." She stopped and tugged on his sleeve, turning him to face her. She didn't speak immediately, looking first at the ground and then at him.

"Castle I have a question, ah ..."

"Spit it out Beckett, or you'll be late."

"Well, tomorrow night is the dance. You know for Alexis, right?"

"Yep, tomorrow nights the night. She's getting real excited."

He shook his head, "Was this a fast week or what?"

"Castle..." she paused.

"Beckett speak! The dance will be over if you don't start talking, what is it?"

"Would you mind... if I dropped by to see her with her date, you know all dressed up and ready to go?" Castle thought the tough cop was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's funny you ask. This morning she said she wish you could see them before they go."

Beckett broke into a big smile and smacked his shoulder with fist.

He just smiled, "So the answer is, of course. Why don't you come over around 7 tomorrow night."

"I can hardly wait!" and she headed off down the street.

After about ten steps, she spun and stopped, calling to him, "Hey Castle! Thanks for dinner." He waved an acknowledgment over his shoulder.


	5. Belle of the Ball

**Chapter 5**

_Belle of the Ball_

The day had started slow. Mickey Mouse pancakes, hot chocolate for Alexis and coffee for Castle.

He watched, as his no longer little girl, moved about the kitchen, picking up, cleaning and putting the dishes into soapy water. How had fifteen years passed with so little warning? Small yesterday, nearly an adult today.

He had relished in the friendship of this fellow-traveler and daughter. He knew not all parents and children got along. But with Alexis there had been a shared camaraderie. They had to make it happen, they had to survived. They'd been up to the task, and had lots of fun.

"Earth to Dad, come in Dad wherever you are!" She teased.,"You look like you're miles away."

"I was thinking about having to change your diapers, and now, you all big."

"Dad!" stretching the 'a' out, "You were not."

"Well sorta, I was thinking about how quickly you're arrived at fifteen, and now going to your first big dance." He paused, "Come give your Dad a time-slowing hug."

As he held her close, he savored just how thankful he was for this child. After a brief embrace he held her at arm's length. "So you excited?"

"I can't wait!" She beamed.

"So what time is Tom coming to pick you up?"

"Well, as you know his Mom is our chauffeur tonight and they'll be here at 7:15."

"I need to make sure my battery is charged on my camera." He looked and notice it was already plugged in.

He turned to see her smiling back, "Looks like you think of everything, my love." Alexis laughed.

"Bye the way, I have a surprise for you." He said with a slight taunt to his voice.

"What is it?" She pulled at his arm, like she could pull whatever it was out of him.

He was going to save it as a secret, and tease her a bit throughout the day, but he relinquished.

"Beckett will be here at 7:00, she wanted to see you and Tom before you left for the dance."

"Oh that's so cool. You know she really helped. I was hoping she could come by." Her smile got even bigger with the news. She wondered what sort of dress she would have ended up with if Beckett hadn't intervened for her with her Dad.

"You know Dad, I really do like Detective Beckett."

"I know you do, I like her too. It's been fun working this case with her and, I was glad she helped us on picking out your dress." He smiled and shook his head.

"Guess I'm not that good at dresses?" He looked over at his daughter.

"Ya think." She pushed at him and headed for her room.

**XX**

It had been a leisurely Saturday morning at Beckett's. After the drinks the night before, Josh had come home with her. They'd didn't eat anything because she'd told him she'd had a late lunch and was still full. She didn't feel comfortable in explaining Remy's.

Josh had asked about work and she'd explained some of the theories they were exploring on the bank-teller case.

"I haven't heard you talk about the bank case in a long time. Any new leads?"

"Yeah, we've been looking much closer at the bank records. We've issued some new subpoenas." She continued, excited by some progress on the case.

" Castle thinks we'll need a broader subpoena to get the whole picture."

"Castle, who's that?"

"You know the accountant on the train, the friend of Orletha's."

"You mean the pink-sweater toting cross-dresser?" She bristled at the description, but reminded herself he was just playing.

"He's none of those things. He's the one who may have uncovered our first real lead in almost a year." Beckett's tone was more defensive than she meant to sound.

"Gee Kate, step on your toes there?" Teasing her a bit.

"What does that mean, Josh?" Now actually defensive.

"It's just you talk about this guy like I should know him or like he's an old friend. You only met him a couple of weeks ago, and now he's the star case-buster."

"Josh, his is the only possible lead we've had this year, in an otherwise cold as dead case. It's been real frustrating, plus the family calls at least once a month for updates."

"Case-buster, whatever, we'll take what we can get, plus the Captain is pleased with Castle's help."

"How can he help much? He doesn't even work for the police."

"He been reviewing bank records and thinks he's found something." Hoping to sound as matter-a-fact as possible.

"When does he have time for that, doesn't he have a real job?"

Kate paused, realizing she'd painted herself into a corner. She'd spent more time with Castle in the last two weeks than with Josh, probably by a factor of about five. She'd gone shopping for him and his daughter, gone to dinner and frankly wished she was over there now being part of the preparation for the big night. Still, she'd done nothing wrong, so why was she feeling so guilty and trapped.

"He's come by the Precinct and reviewed records after he gets off work."

Josh looked at her and it dawned on him that he didn't want any more answers about this mystery man. At least not right now, he didn't like the vibe he'd been getting from Kate. She'd been distracted, a lot lately, she was here, but not really present. He needed to change course.

Beckett had already decided she would not be able to go over to the Castle's this evening. She could never explain her interest to Josh without setting off a full-scale fight, over nothing. But she paused, because the small voice in her head whispered, "_Or maybe it wasn't, nothing._"

Josh interrupted their parallel thoughts, "Well I hope he can help."

"Hey let's go find some seafood for lunch. That work for you?"

"I'd love that, let me get showered and pick-up somethings around here. I can be ready in less than an hour." She was off to the shower.

"Great, me too." He smiled, but he sensed her enthusiasm was forced.

After her shower she sent Castle a text apologizing and saying something had come-up unexpectedly and she wouldn't be able to make it by tonight. Reminding him to tell Alexis to have a great time.

**XX**

They took longer than planned getting out of the apartment, so the lunch ended up being a late one. The food was great and the weather warmer than usual, all they needed were light coats. They talked about the hospital and an upcoming trip Josh had scheduled for next month.

"I'm free this evening, what would you like to do?" Josh asked as he finished his coffee.

"There's a new movie, I'd like to see. You up to that?" She quickly replied but still fretting over her dilemma.

"Yeah, that would fun." He grabbed her hand.

"What's the movie?"

Before Kate could respond, his cell phone rang. She gulped, she had no idea what movie she was pretending to want to see. She was just trying to maintain the uneasy peace between them.

She heard Josh's end of the conversation, " Call Tony!" He listened. "Fine, of course. See you within an hour."

He turned, clearly not happy. "Sorry, duty calls. We'll have to do a movie some other time." He stood and grabbed his coat.

"That's OK," she responded. Disappointed, sorta.

"I'll call you later," he said after kissing her on top of the head.

**XX**

There was a knock at the door, it was 6:45, Castle pulled it open to see Beckett standing in the hall way. He was surprised.

"Hey! I got your text earlier saying you couldn't make it, and here you are?"

"Castle you gonna make me stand in the hallway all night?" She pushed on his chest, "I need to see how my girl's doing."

"You're girl? I think your confused Detective." She pushed past him.

He followed her laughing, "She's still getting dressed."

"Could you knock on the door and see if she'll let me in." She was bouncing on her toes.

Castle thought, _this is one wound-up cop_. He knocked on the door, "Pumpkin, Beckett's here, she'd like to help you."

The voice from behind the door was clipped, " Her only Dad, not you."

"Fine! He turned to Beckett, stepped away from the door and bowed. Beckett smirked at the performance.

"I think she wants you over there", pointing to the sofa.

Fifteen minutes later the two women exited Alexis bedroom. Laughing and acting like teenagers.

"Whoa, you look wonderful!" was all Castle could say.

"We did some last-minute tweaking," she turned to Beckett and like she was presenting someone swung out her arm, "and I'm good to go." Beckett beamed next to Alexis.

Beckett excused herself and slipped into the bathroom, as she did the front door bell rang. Castle answered it and invited Tom and his Mother in. They exchanged greetings and Alexis took Tom's arm and smiled at her date.

Castle turned to grab his camera but before he got set-up he felt Beckett bump into his side and take his arm with both hands. He could feel her rocking and jittering beside him.

Tom's Mom asked, "Are you Mrs. Castle?"

"No, I'm Kate Beckett, a friend of the family"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Beckett, I'm Tom's Mother, Samantha Enn." The women shook hands.

Castle moved around taking pictures of Tom and Alexis, the two kids looked so excited. When he was done Alexis took the camera, and asked for the three adults to stand together. Castle was in the middle with a lady on each arm.

Alexis then wanted some of Castle and Beckett. Kate again took his arm and leaned in to him for the picture. She then posed turning to face Castle with her hands clasped on his shoulder staring at him, ignoring the camera. Alexis laughed, Beckett and her Dad were clearly having a lots of fun. "These are going to be great."

"I got some good ones too!", Samantha chimed in.

"Wait," Let me get my cell phone." Alexis moved to the kitchen table and quickly returned. "OK Dad you and Detective Beckett again," she took two shots, "now all three of us together." They grouped together and Samantha took pictures with both her camera and Alexis' cellphone.

"Dad," Alexis handed him her phone, "Can you take a picture on my phone of Tom and I so I can send it to Mom, she'll be so excited."

After the pictures were all taken, everyone quieted down, Castle asked, "Samantha, Alexis tells me you're a nurse. Do you work in a hospital or office setting?"

"I'm at Manhattan General, in surgery." Kate almost asked if she knew Dr. Davidson, but thought that was probably not a good idea.

She heard Castle say, "How long have you been there?"

"Almost ten years, we have a great staff."

Samantha looked at her watch and said, "Hey kids, we gotta go or we'll be late."

She turned to Castle, "Is 11:30 OK for Alexis tonight?"

"That'd be fine." He beamed again at his daughter.

As they drove away from Alexis' apartment, Samantha said, "Your Dad and the Detective make a cute couple. They seemed very excited about you going tonight."

"Detective Beckett helped me pick out my dress, we had a ball. But she and Dad are just friends."

"Well they look like _very close_ friends."

Alexis laughed at that, but had an idea. She grabbed her phone and sent her Dad a text with the picture just taken on the phone of him and Beckett. The text said, _Thanks mom & dad_. She smiled to herself.

When his phone beeped Castle picked it up. "Hey a text from Alexis," he handed the phone to Beckett. She laughed at the text, but her stomach fluttered when she saw how close and happy she and Castle looked in the picture.

**XX**

"So Castle, what's on your agenda while the Princess is off to the ball." In a teasing tone.

"Not much. Can I offer you something? Soda, wine, coffee?"

"How about a small glass of wine."

He smiled and she caught it, "What?" She asked.

"I'm a little embarrassed, I only have Charles Shaw Shiraz." He looked sheepishly around.

"Hey, Two-buck Chuck works fine for me."

"Then give the maître d' a moment to uncork his gourmet wine." He added a snobbish tone to his delivery.

They sat on the sofa and sipped the wine. Beckett was still jittery with excitement.

"Detective why are you so wound-up?" He twisted to look at her at the other the sofa.

"I don't know, it reminds me of that time in my life, which now seems like a hundred He stood but said nothing. He grabbed her coat and his, and opened the front ago." She paused," I guess I'm kinda re-living it through Alexis, as stupid as that sounds."

She added, "I hadn't really thought about it much since high school. Those were really fun days, innocent, full of expectations and mostly crazy."

"It doesn't sound stupid, in fact it makes plenty of sense to me."

"As a parent we want them to grow-up, to see how it will come out. Then they do just that, and we want to slow it down." He was lost in thought for a minute, so she waited on him.

Pensively he began again, "I would've never believed anyone, if 15 years ago they told me it would be just Alexis and me, that I would be a single Dad raising my daughter...it's just not exactly what I expected."

She didn't know what to say. He wasn't saying he was lonely, just surprised the time has passed so fast and now, his baby was out at her first dance. She considered it and those were big things.

The whole dance thing had jazzed her, made her think of things long forgotten. She smiled, but really to herself. At least they were in this stranger land together.

She decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"Castle, what's under the sheet," pointing over her shoulder with her index finger, "over there on the easel?"

"Beckett, you're a snoop!" Trying to look incensed.

She laughed, "A snoop is the best you can come-up with?" Now he laughed.

"Why do you care what I paint?" She was startled at the intensity in his eyes.

"I just wondered, what does a single Dad, whose an accountant, paint?"

He waited, studied his hands for a second and then looked up at her, "Do you know what Fata Morgana is?"

"Something, mirage like?" She guessed.

"That's a good answer." He stared down into the glass of wine, and swirled it around.

"When I was young, I was given a book on paintings by the Hudson River School of Artist. Do you know who they were?"

"I don't." She watched and sensed she was intruding on his private world, asking about thing he was reluctant to share. But before she could change subjects he continued.

"There were phases within the Hudson River painters...towards the end they added soaring mountains behind already giant ranges. Like adding a larger set of mountains behind the Himalayas. But these far off ranges seemed almost ethereal "

"When I think about painting, I want to create something between a Fata Morgana and that deeper-than-the-surface idea conveyed by the Hudson River artists."

"A picture of something hoped for, not necessarily tangible...not real but not unreal either. With watercolors, the faint and translucent characteristic lends itself to the goal of substance to things not really seen, a contradiction."

"Wow Castle, what's in your Two-buck Chuck." She teased, but immediately seeing his reluctance in telling her this. Maybe she saw a slight hurt or embarrassment at over-sharing.

"Hey, I'm just teasing you." She pushed at him again.

She wanted to let him off, "Castle, you don't have to tell me this." Figuring out too late that this was personal for him, and she a clumsy intruder.

He didn't stop, "I took a photograph, laid the image down as my basic form, you know the body or framework for the piece. Then start shifting it to the Morgana-Hudson River idea," again pausing, "Watercolors can create that illusive feel."

"So what you see is a picture taken at the Conservatory Water Pond near 5th and 74th in Central Park. Do you know the pond?"

"Where they do all the model boat sailing?"

"Yeah, that's it." He stood and walked over to the easel. He carefully pulled back the sheet that had covered a 20x30 inch painting, it looked about half complete.

She stood and studied the pond of deep blue water, dotted with boats, reflecting their bright white sails. There were people with colorful clothing along the edges, an orange ball was adrift and behind the scene were the sentinels, green ancient trees crowding the water's edge.

"Castle..." A sense of reverence in her voice.

She hummed to herself and then added, "This is beautiful."

She reached for his arm and bumped into him again.

They stood for a minute and just stared at the scene, neither said anything more.

He returned to the sofa, " And that Detective is what's behind the sheet."

She sat again, and finished her wine and then just smiled at the artist in the room.

They changed subjects and chatted about themselves as students and how life had taken them down different roads. Each told a crazy story about their college days and something stupid they'd done. After awhile they calmed down.

"Hey would you like more wine?" Before she answered he stood and walked into the kitchen to grab the bottle. When he returned she had a smirk on her face.

"What Beckett, what's so funny? He asked, looking confused.

"I was just thinking, this is my second Saturday night with you, it's becoming a habit." She smiled.

He sat up and turned to her, "Detective, you can spend as many Saturdays with me as you please."

Beckett felt an unexpected jolt at his comment, she took a deep breath. She wasn't trying to solicit that response, but he'd just offered it up with such ease. It was a simple statement, but now making it even worse she felt her cheeks begin to burn.

He gestured with the bottle, suggesting he add more to her glass.

"Castle, no more for me. I've gotta go, it's getting late."

He stood but said nothing. He grabbed her coat and his, and opened the front door.

"You don't have to walk me down," as he helped her into her coat. He ignored her comment, closed the door and they headed for the elevator.

When they stepped out on the street, he walked in silence with her. After a few blocks she stopped him. "Castle I can go the rest of the way on my own, it's well lit and I'm armed."

He just stared for a few seconds, she was squirming again.

"Beckett, I can't thank you enough for helping Alexis. She thinks a lot of you," He was quiet for a second, "I hope you don't make yourself scarce." He touched her shoulder, turned and headed back to this place.

Beckett made her way home. She'd had a wonderful evening. She was still excited for Alexis and this big night. She could hardly wait to hear how it went at the dance. She stopped and thought maybe she should turn go back and wait with Castle for the kids return. But then decided she'd be overstaying her welcome.

When she arrived at her flat, she saw light under the door. She reached back and unclipped her gun from its holster. She gently placed the key in the lock, turned the handle and opened the door a crack, pulled her gun and then gently swung open the door with her foot.

Josh sat on the sofa. His face was blank, "Where have you been Kate?"


	6. The Break-Through

**Chapter 6**

_The Break-Through_

"Josh, what are you doing here? I thought you were working."

"I've been here since 7:30 and it's now," he looked slowly at his wrist watch, "9:30...you haven't been answering your phone." His tone was curt.

"Yikes, it's in my purse, the ringer must be off."

"So, back to my question, Kate! Where have you been?" Anger seeping into his voice.

"Last Saturday I helped Alexis Castle pick a dress for her first formal dance. The dance was tonight, so I went to see how she looked before she and her date left."

"Your telling me you were at the bookkeeper's, Castle?"

"Yes."

"Let me just...just get something straight." He stood up and was walking in circle, his hands fisted at his sides.

"So you go to another man's house, to see his daughter off to a dance, but you get home at...what...a 9:30?" He stopped pacing.

Kate said nothing in response, Josh huffed.

"What time did his daughter leave Kate?" Now his tone was weary.

"A couple of hours ago." She said flatly.

Kate looked at the floor and then out the window. Maybe he was forcing her to see something she didn't want to look at, something she'd been ignoring.

In a calm, analytic voice, like a diagnosis, "I guess I asked the wrong question."

"What does that mean Josh?"

The question should have been, "Where is your heart Kate?"

"It's right here, that's were it is." Now sounding defensive and angry.

Josh shook his head, "You need to be honest with yourself. We've had two conversations in the last 12 hours, and both were about this Richard Castle guy."

"Once is fine, you're working with him, but twice is just a little too strange. The probabilities don't work out."

"Think about it, I get a called into work, and where do you go? Home? No!"

"Kate, where did you go? Sounding incredulous.

"You go straight to his place and spend two or three hours...with _him_ Kate! Do you get it? With _him_!" He glared at her with angry eyes.

She said nothing, because she knew Josh well enough to anticipate what was coming. He'd pick up his keys and be out the door, but first, a brief lecture.

"You, need to figure out what you want Kate!" He paced some more.

"You need to figure out what your heart wants."

She remained silent. There was nothing to say. She knew something was shifting in her. She wasn't sure what is was, or even what she wanted. She studied her hands and felt the sagging of her heart. It was happening again, she was pushing another man away.

She jumped when she heard the front door slam, he was gone.

**XX**

She knocked lightly on the front door, it was 10:45. She knew he was awake.

The door swung open and there he stood, a surprised look spreading across his face.

"You told me not to make myself scarce." She said and smiled weakly.

They retreated to the sofa. He provided the second glass of wine he had offered earlier. She didn't refuse it this time.

He watched her. There was a sadness that hadn't been there when she left, but he didn't think he had any right to ask why, so he made small talk.

She was soon smiling and even laughing again. He'd told her his favorite Alexis growing up stories. She repeatedly accused him of embellishment. He steadfastly denied her charges. They laughed some more.

At 11:45 the front door burst open, Alexis was still beaming, "Dad, Detective Beckett! Oh! What a night." She bubbled with excitement.

Beckett jumped up and hugged Alexis. "Tell us all about it."

Castle sat on the sofa with a giant grin on his face. He was elated when Beckett had returned, and now they were about to receive the post-dance blow-by-blow story. He watched these two women, laugh and talk over one another, it had been a wonderful day. Life was good.

**XX **

It took Ryan a few days to do the digging on the computer classes. The time spent was not wasted.

"So! Ryan, what did you find out?" Beckett drilled her partner before he even got to sit.

"Some interesting stuff. The bank offered its employees classes to upgrade their skills. Some can be done on-line, during business hours.

"Really Kevin, that's interesting?" Esposito growled.

He glared, " You wanna talk or learn something?"

"Espo, zip it!" Beckett shot him a look. But he decided to have some fun.

"So Beckett, haven't seen doctor-boy lately, how is he?" Beckett frowned.

"Oh, no! Tell me it ain't so?" Espo taunted.

"What? Tell you what?" she asked with another stabbing glare.

"That you traded doctor boy in for...the _nerd_?" Esposito laughed.

Beckett said nothing for a second, Ryan looked at Esposito and shrugged.

"Focus gentlemen!"

"So what's interesting Ryan?" Her tone was flat, like she'd been deflated.

But Esposito interrupted sounding apologetic, "Yo Beckett, I'm just pulling your chain."

She just looked at Ryan who continued, "If the employees take a certified course, and pass it, the bank will pay for the class, and our girl Lilly did just that."

Both Beckett and Esposito, continued to wait, both looking impatient.

"Fine, she and a few others took a class from a guy named Mark Wade."

"OK, Bro! If we're at the interesting part, you need to wave a hand or something, because I might take a desk nap if things don't pick-up soon." Esposito folded his arms on his desk and laid his head on them.

"Just shut-up and listen." Ryan was also growing impatient.

"I figured we could question this Wade guy about Lilly, so I ran a search and..."

"You're killing me Ryan, and what?"

"He's dead!" He just sat back and folded his arms across his chest, and waited.

"Wait!, what do mean dead", Beckett yelped.

"You know, like assumed room temperature."

"Yeah, I get dead, but when and how?" Now Beckett and Esposito were both interested.

"He died one week after Lilly. But his end came in, get this, Delaware."

"Why would a guy from Delaware be teaching classes in New York?"

"Actually, he's lived in the Bronx until his untimely death at 31."

Beckett was at the board, adding a name. "So, Lilly takes a class from Mark Wade and they both end up dead?"

"Yeah, it gets worse. They died five days apart from each other." Ryan's face had the told-you-it-was-good-look on it.

"There's no way that's a coincidence. Good work bro," Esposito chimed in.

"Actually, it's good work Castle, he's the one that got us here." Beckett offered up, as the three looked at each other, knowing that if it was a collar, this one would likely go to Castle.

"OK, genius nerd." Espo responded.

**XX**

The nurses were huddled, "oohing and aahing "over something. Dr. David Parker walked up, in his causal manner and asked, "Somebody have a baby?"

Samantha Enn responded, "No baby...my son Tom went to the Winter Dance at school. It was semi-formal thing and since he's only 15, I was the chauffeur. She spun her iPad towards the Doctor, and flipped through her pictures and a couple Alexis had sent Tom.

"Sam, can you backup to the picture of you and the girls parents?"

"Sure, but that's not her parents, just her Dad and a friend."

The doctor looked at the screen, it was not hard to recognize the woman. Most of the doctors in the hospital would remember the dark-haired beauty that occasionally called on Josh Davidson.

"Hey, can I show this picture to someone?" The crowd had dissipated which left just the doctor and Samantha.

"Sure, I'll be right here, lots of paperwork to do,." Samantha replied handing him her iPad.

"It'll take just a couple of minutes."

Dr. Parker walked down the hallway to the office of Dr. Davidson. The door was open, Josh was sitting behind the desk. Parker knocked on the door frame.

"Hey Dave, what's up?

"Ah, I just wanted to show you something."

"Gee man, you look like you're delivering some bad news."

"Hope not, maybe I 'm wrong. Thought you should see a picture." He passed Davidson the iPad.

Josh Davidson, looked down at the screen, it was in crystal clear Apple quality. The lighting was perfect. Starring back was Beckett and the jerk, Castle.

He was silent as he looked at the photo, it gave him pause and made his stomach sour, instantly.

Beckett wore a face he'd never seen before. Her eyes were shining, almost dancing. Her smile was dreamy. She clung with both hands to the subway rider he'd made fun of just a few weeks ago. She was leaning into the man suggesting both friendship and closeness. Josh knew Beckett to be somewhat affectionate but this was over the top for her.

Parker, inwardly groaned as he watched his friends face fall. "Sorry Josh, I just didn't want you to get blind-sided." He paused briefly, "Sam had this on her iPad and I thought I recognized her."

"Thanks for the heads-up. Do you think Sam would email the picture?"

"I'll sure ask." He turned and headed back down the hall.

Josh stood up and flicked off the lights in his office. He closed the door and returned to his desk. He slumped slightly in his chair, put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "Kate, Kate...why Kate?"

The pictures confirmed what he already knew. He had hoped against hope that he could capture her heart. But he knew, early on, that door was never opening to him. She was like dating a beautiful actress, the expression always perfect, the smile pleasant and convincing, but the eyes. The eyes couldn't contain the secret, for her it was just all make-believe.

One time, months ago, he'd stopped by her office, she was working at something and without knowing he was there, looked up and met his eyes. He knew then that there was nothing between them. She hadn't had the time to prepare for the scene, the welcoming of him to her world. Instead it was just flat recognition. It killed him. He wanted her to be his, he wanted her to love him, but it just wasn't in her.

When saw the photographs he knew the stranger had captured what he had never been able to do. He'd won her heart.

After explaining what happened to Sam, she said she didn't feel right about emailing the picture, but she'd print a copy. "You know, I thought I recognized her, but she and Alexis' Dad seemed so close I thought I was wrong. "

"I even asked Alexis if she was her Dad's girlfriend. She said no, but the vibe between them was...well anyway...a picture is worth a thousand words."

**XX**

At 4:55 on Thursday Castle arrived at the precinct, ready to dive into the banks records again.

As he approached Beckett's desk, she saw him and jumped up. She rushed toward him, he reacted and turned sides ways just as she smacked him with an open hand on the upper arm.

"Beckett! What's that for?" Wincing slightly.

"Castle!", she turned her head to look around the office, which was thinning out at the end of the day, "I could kiss you."

"Beckett are you losing it?" Castle wondered what had gotten into her.

"Your idea, it paid off." She told him of Ryan's report and that now it was looking like there may have been a second murder.

"Lilly took an advanced class, and passed it. The bank reimbursed her the cost."

"So she did get better?" He smiled, pleased his hunch had been right.

"Yeah you hit that right on the head."

"But this is the interesting part. The instructor, his name was Mark Wade..."

Castle interrupted, "Was?"

"Yeah, was. He was found in northern Delaware in campground, dead."

"Obviously not natural causes?" Castle sat back on the edge of the desk.

"No, a gut-shot is not a natural way to go."

Castle asked, "So why do both the student and teacher end-up dead? Can you explain that to me?"

"As you know the probability of two unrelated people being murdered at or near the same time, is not that big of a deal. But, when you add in that they were in the same classroom and it was taught by Wade, the statistics probabilities run off the chart."

"These two have got to be connected and, your finding in the records, along with the change in Lilly's notes, proves, or suggests it came from her computer class...we might have blown this case open." Castle liked the way Beckett was beaming over this turn of events.

"So what's next?" Castle asked.

"If you stay on the records paper trail, we'll focus on the connection between the parties. This is a great break Castle, thank you."

He began to work again on the records of Lilly, she was highlighting some small changes in the accounts and then noted the refunding. What was not clear was how the charges got into the system and why some were later taken out, but others were left charged against the customer. Still the changes involved were mere pennies.

At 6;00 pm he heard footsteps approaching, without looking up he said, "Hey I think I found another blip."

When no answer came he looked up from Beckett's screen. Standing at the desk was the Beckett's boyfriend, Josh.

"Where's Beckett? And what are you doing at her desk?" His tone had an accusatory ring to it.

"She's in the restroom, I think." Castle's answer was matter-of-fact. He thought to himself, she's a big girl, I don't need to keep tabs on her.

Just then Beckett walked around the corner, "Josh what are you doing here?"

Castle continued to work, but sensed the edge in Beckett's tone.

"I need to talk to you! Now, and away from him," pointing at Castle.

Castle looked from the screen to Beckett, "Do you need your desk? I can..."

"No Castle! You're fine."

She pointed to the break-room and Josh followed.

**XX**

As he entered she spun and glared, "So Josh, why are you barging in here like you're on some sort of mission?"Beckett stood with her hands on her hips, shoulders back. He didn't respond immediately.

"What's _he_ doing here?" As he turned and pointed to Castle.

"He's working, but what's that got to do with you?"

Josh tossed a folder on the table, "Look at that, and tell me if that was work."

Beckett leaned over and picked up the folder. She flipped it open and she saw herself and Castle. She was holding onto his arm, it was the one Alexis text-ed to them about, Mom & Dad. She tried to suppress a smile, forgetting she was being interrogated by her, her whatever.

She looked up into his reddening face, "You're upset about this?"

She waited but he said nothing, "It was his daughters high school dance!"

"We were all laughing and excited about the big night for her."

"Was I suppose to have my gun drawn Josh?"

He still said nothing. Just stared angrily at her.

She continued, "Either Alexis, Castle daughter, or the young man's Mother took this picture. But what does it matter? It was simply a send-off for the kids to have a great night." She sounded exasperated and a little weary.

"You just smiled, almost laughed when you looked at that picture. We're having...a disagreement, and you're smiling at a photograph of you and another man."

"Do you get that Beckett?" He now seemed weary and suddenly spent, like he'd come to the end.

"Get what Josh?" Now she was the one confused.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, his voice came out low, defeated, "Kate...I've never seen you _that _happy. I've never seen your eyes dance like that for me...the person in the picture is someone... I don't even know."

Beckett stood there, nearly in shock. She didn't know what to say, because he was right. She'd never had as much fun, never felt so light of heart as she had around Alexis and Castle. She liked him coming in to work with her, she liked his humility, his kindness and his unabashed love for his daughter.

Beckett heard the sound of metal, a light clink, it brought her back. Josh had tossed the key to her apartment on to the table beside the picture.

"We're done Kate!" He shook his head, again appearing spent.

"I can't compete with that!" Pointing at the picture.

"You won't open up to me! You've never opened to me."

"Josh..."

"Wait!" His anger returning, "Do you realize that in two years... I've never seen that side of you."

"Think about that!" He paused looking for words.

"Yet, that stranger out there," again pointing at Castle, "Gets a side of you...full and happy...a bubbling Kate...in just two weeks." She looked at the sorrow and hurt in his eyes, "So, there's no point in us going on."

"Josh, I'm sorry...it's not you, it's me." She didn't feel like inflicting pain, it was never her goal. But she could not explain, she could not discount the connection with Castle. They just clicked, at least for her.

The doctor did not say another word, just turned and walked out. She didn't try stop him. Instead, she stood looking at the picture and the key. She'd done it again.

She returned to her desk, Castle appeared absorbed in the screen, Esposito was on the phone.

"Castle, how about we knock off early tonight?" He looked up into her sad face. He'd never seen her look this before.

"Esposito is still at it, if it's OK, I'll stay and work until he leaves? I can't come in tomorrow, or at the beginning of the week. I'd like to get through as many of these as possible."

"Sure, that's fine." She answered but clearly distracted, "I just need to go."

"You OK?" Finally giving her his full attention.

"Yeah, I...I just need to take care of somethings."

"I'll see you next week, Beckett."

"Thanks, Castle. For all your help." She grabbed her coat and headed to the elevator.

**XX**

She walked to the subway in a daze. She was upset about the confrontation but also about what Josh had said. She didn't have a good defense to having fun and enjoying herself. She wasn't trying, it just happened. She stared at the tracks as she waited for her train.

The doors opened and she glanced left and right, there were several seats at the front of the car. She sat down but did not look up again. The train should have been filled, but it wasn't. She let the rocking of the car, lull her away.

Beckett was startled when someone touched her shoulder but before she could look up, a weathered dark hand landed softly on her knee.

"Katie, dear." A tear slipped when she heard her name. She felt herself let go, knowing she couldn't fool Orletha, nor would she try.

"Hi Orletha," the voice was small, battered.

"Oh sweetie what's troubling that heart of yours." Orletha's soothing voice brought more tears.

She didn't speak immediately. She wasn't sure why she was so sad. "My boyfriend just broke up with me."

"The Doctor? Well then he's a fool!" Orletha snapped.

Beckett let out a small laugh. "Orletha you don't hunt for words do you?"

"Katie," now with a softer tone, "I never really saw you and the doctor as...you know, as a couple."

"There was just something off for me...at least when it came to you two."

"Why did he break-up with you dear?"

Beckett pulled her purse onto her lap, "Over a picture, sorta."

"And who or what was in the picture."

"Me and..." She stopped.

"You and who else, Katie?"

"Castle."

"What were you doing? Something you shouldn't have been?"

"Yes, and no." Beckett stopped again, trying to make it, she didn't know what.

"No we're not doing anything we shouldn't have been doing."

"So. what was the yes part of your answer?"

"It was me! I was happy,very happy and Josh said my eyes were dancing and that I'd never looked at him like that and that Castle got a part of me, he'd never gotten in two years." She took a breath realizing she'd answered Orletha in one long sentence.

She handed Orletha the photograph.

Orletha smiled at it, "O my, you do look happy."

Due to Beckett's mood, she restrained herself and put on her best sad face. In truth, she wanted to jump up and dance. She was so happy. She knew there was something for Beckett and Castle. She'd never felt that way about her and the Doctor.

"Katie, I can't tell you he's wrong." She waited, let that sink in.

"Were you as happy as looks? Does this photograph lie?" Beckett shook her head.

"Orletha, it's so strange. I didn't think of myself as being unhappy at all. Every things been good. Then Castle came along and started helping me on the bank case. I was thankful for his help...when I volunteered to help pick out a dress for his daughter Alexis, I thought nothing of it."

"That was two Saturdays ago that we found the dress. I spent the day with them. Then last Saturday was the dance and I was over there again, to she her off. I was there when she got back. It had been great night for her. Castle was so happy or proud." Beckett decided to skip the part about the fight with Josh.

"I won't lie, I had the best two days...in just ages. It was so much fun. It was like...like I was the one going to the dance. I felt like I was 15 again Orletha. Castle and I laughed like kids and we just had a great time together."

"He told me all about his painting, showed me a piece he's working on...I could hardly believe his ideas, his work. I wondered, where did this guy come from?...it was...it was wonderful."

"Katie, I hate to say this..." She paused for a few seconds, "But it sounds like your old boyfriend was right. How could he ever compete with that?"

"Orletha, I don't know what to do."

She took Beckett's hand, "You'll figure it out dear...you'll figure it out."


	7. Fight or Flight

**Chapter 7**

_Fight or Flight_

On Monday and Tuesday Beckett was not pleasant to be around. Ryan and Esposito tried to avoid her, if at all possible. The problem was, they couldn't.

By Wednesday at noon there'd been no improvement.

"What's with her?" Ryan asked his partner.

"Beats me, she been one sour thing all week, and there's no end in sight." Espo said, keeping his head down to avoid eye contact with her.

"Hey, what are you two mumbling about over there?" Beckett barked as she watched them attempt to talk without her noticing.

"Is there something you have to say? Something you need to ask me?" Her voice was mostly a growl.

"No, we're just great over here," Espo shot back.

"Well that's too bad." She retorted.

About 3:15 she got a call. Espo watched her as she put down her phone, and smiled. He hadn't seen one of those in days.

She walked over to their desks, they looked for something to do to avoid her wrath, "I'm going to going to get some coffee, you guys want anything?"

They both just stared up at her, searching for the right response, but struggling to find it. Each wondered, what had just happened?

"Hello!"

"Hello! Is anyone in there?"

"This is not a trick question." Espo at last exhaled, and thought to himself, t_his needs to get fixed, whatever it is. _

"No Beckett, I'm good, it's too late in the day for coffee."

"Ryan followed suit, "Same for me, too late."

"You two are wusses!" She turned and walked out.

Twenty minutes later she returned, coffee in hand and still wearing the smile.

At 4:45 Castle walked in, she looked up, like everything was hunky-dory and smiled, "Hey Castle."

"Beckett, how's your day" Smiling down at her.

"It's been was good."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other with crunched eyebrows, conveying a clear message of, not.

Then Ryan, under his breath whispered, "Doctor who?"

Espo replied, "Exactly, she didn't mourn long, did she?"

"Doesn't matter, he was a loser."

Then after further consideration added, "I never liked that guy."

**XX**

Castle fiddled with the records for about 30 minutes while Beckett worked on something else.

He glanced away from the screen and she was staring at him. "What?"

She laughed, "Just say it?"

"Just say what?"

"You have tells Castle! Your mouth starts to twitch before you're going to say something." Letting out a small laugh like sound.

"You've been doing it off and on for about the last five minutes."

"You've been watching me for five minutes?" Staring at her suspiciously.

"No, not really", she lied, "But your other tells, also lets me know."

"And what pray tell Detective, are those?

"Oh now that's clever, what _pray tell_? Really?"

"Just let it rip!" Castle groaned, delighted in teasing her.

"You start rocking back and forth in your chair. Well, actually in my chair. And then you ask your questions or tell me what you've found."

"So, I'm and open book to you Detective Beckett?" He was laughing but she was not. She just stared back, a confused look on her face. He wasn't sure what he'd said, but pressed on.

"I need more records...a lot more records." Attaching a sheepish smile for good measure.

She re-bounded, "Now, was that so hard?

But that not new, you told me that last week."

"I need a random sampling of _all _the bank customer's statements for," he paused and looked up at the ceiling, "two years?"

"Beckett shook her head, "Wow, that would indeed qualify as a...a lot more. Tell me why."

He rocked back in her chair, folded his hands in his lap and steepled his fingers, "I think someone is stealing from the customers."

"From what I've seen thus far, there are extra charges, even though it's only pennies, it looks like about only twenty percent of the accounts have noted corrections. That gives an appearance that the bank is fixing an error, you know, so it looks like a simply mistake. But the majority of the errors, if they are errors are not corrected."

"My guess is that it was Lilly's job was to correct the 'overcharges' and then notify the customer, or maybe just add a note to their monthly statement."

"Most of her records show a corrections, but not all of them."

Becket leaned onto the desk, "So a random sampling of customer accounts would allow you to see if it was being done system wide, or not?" She smiled greedily.

"That's it Detective." As he now rubbed his hands together, mirroring her look of greed.

"Beckett!", she turned to face Esposito, " I just got a call back from IT, she took a closer look at the instructor's laptop."

"And," she stood and walked over to his desk.

"On her first pass she saw that Mark Wades files contained one file with a string of code, she thought maybe it was just something he was teaching in one of his classes. But on a second pass she noticed the code was for the decimal point adjustments."

"So it would affect less a fraction of a cent!" Beckett said and turned to look at Castle.

"I think you're on to something Castle, and it looks like we might have a solid connection between the murders of Mark Wade and Lilly."

"Tell her good work Espo." Beckett felt like they were finally rolling, she had that intense blood-hound look in her eye.

"OK guys, we need to cast the net. The problem is it could be either someone inside or outside the bank. One is a closed community, the other is...yikes, the world."

"If it's someone who hacked the banks firewalls and started pillaging we'll have an impossible time finding them. But..."

"It easier from the outside, but why kill someone if you can't be found? This looks like an inside thing." Castle chimed in.

"I agree" said Ryan, "You'd be on hand to watch for any potential of discovery."

"Ryan, Espo, start with the in-house training classes and then the outside classes. The bank will have a records of who took an outside course based on who was reimbursed. That could provide us with a number of suspects."

"Then start running financials on everyone in the bank were Lilly worked . See if there's been in large purchases or money transfers by her co-workers."

She paused and Castle spoke up, "I'd suggest a check on vacations to places with banks...you know the island banking thing. If the persons behind this is careful, they'd be using an off-shore untraceable bank." Castle paused, "It's all done electronically, no shoe box under the bed or buried in the some back yard."

Beckett had a thought, "One thing, don't let anyone know we think there's a connection between the two Vic's, if it's an insider, will have to move with extreme caution."

"Yeah, this killer has strangled one vic and gut-shot the another. It takes a special kind of trash to do that." Esposito shook his head in disgust.

**XX**

The email came in about 8:30, Alexis sat up when she heard the notification.

_Lex, attached are three pictures my Mom took. Let me know what you think,T._

She hit the attachment icon and a picture of she and Tom filled the screen, she thought it was a really good photograph. Obviously, his Mom knew how to handle a camera.

The next picture was of herself with Beckett on one side and her Dad on the other. All three were smiling with bright eyes at the camera. Another great picture.

Alexis took a deep breath when she saw the third. Again it was her, Beckett and her Dad. But this time Beckett and her Dad must had stopped paying attention because each had turned their heads slightly to look the other. Alexis felt her eyes cloud with emotion, she had not seen her Dad look that happy for a long while. What shocked her was that the Detectives' smile was a mirror image of his.

Alexis thought back to Mrs. Enn's question about Beckett being her Dad's girlfriend, and the 'vibe' thing. She thought maybe Tom's Mom was right, something was happening between those two. It made her smile, and then she laughed about the _mom & dad_ text joke she'd sent them. Maybe it wasn't a joke after all.

She sent Tom a text, _Wow those are really good, tell your mom thanks, A._

He shot back, _Do you think your dad's in love? lol T._

She laughed as she responded, _I'm not sure if he knows it, but pictures don't lie. Ha Ha A._

She returned to her homework. She was going to get prints of the pictures, tomorrow.

**XX**

They settled back into the task of drafting a request for another subpoena for the Judge to review and sign. Once done they'd serve it on the bank's computer record division. They would have to explain the connection between the murders of Lilly and Mark Wade. However they'd provide the details to the Judge in person, so they wouldn't be giving away too much in the subpoena itself.

If they were on the right track, they'd still had a lot to figure out. Like how the bank had failed to detect the withdraws. There had to be someone in the IT department who could decipher the code and sort out how the thief was able to accomplish the theft.

They would also have to discover how someone this sophisticated could fool the banks computer geeks, but not Lilly and Mark.

Their tech would need to be an expert in coding, as well as the software safe-guard programing and how it could be over-ridden. Beckett had an idea and called a friend in the IT department. Unfortunately he was out, so she left a message.

She found she was suddenly tired. She'd been emotionally raged all week, snapping at everyone, stuck in a general funk. She wasn't she why, but she'd had enough of this day, "Guys, let's call this a wrap. We can dive in tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement.

After Esposito and Ryan left Castle asked if she was riding out of the city with him or staying to work.

"Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be ready to go." Beckett turned to her computer and hit a few final keystrokes, then shut down the machine.

**XX**

They chatted on the way home, again revisiting the fun they'd had watching Alexis get ready for the Winter dance. Both agreed they'd probably had as much fun as the kids.

When they exited the car onto the subway platform they heard the roar from a group of people yelling and screaming at something. They notice a large crowd gathered around two guys who were going at it each other. Beckett couldn't tell who was the aggressor and moved toward the group of onlookers, but first she turned to Castle and barked, "Stay back."

She returned her attention to the crowd and yelled, "NYPD, break-it up, now!" as she rushed toward the two fighters. Unknown to her Castle was on her heels.

The fighter with his back to her, turned at her voice, and at the same time his opponent swung landing a fist to the man's shoulder. The guy whipped his head back and moved-in on the other fighter, who was slightly off balance by his own swing, he was struggling to keep his balance. Beckett came up behind them just as the guy swung his arm and elbow back to strike, it caught her square on the nose.

Castle saw Beckett's head jerk and then she was falling backwards. He was so close she fell into him. He reasoned she must have been knocked out since she was dead weight in his arms. It was not a good catch on his part, he half dropped her to the station floor.

The guy who had just elbowed her, spun and kicked at Beckett, but missed. He moved in for another try and Castle dove over her, the foot caught him in the ribs. He winced at the rush of pain and thought he heard a crack. He was sprawled over Beckett, when the guy yelled, "you bitch" and kicked at her again, but hit Castle a second time. On his third kick his shoe landed above Castle's right eye. Blood erupted and ran down his face.

The station filled with whistles and the sound of feet running towards the commotion. As the kicker turned again, the other fighter had disappeared. The remaining guy followed suit and fled into the crowd.

Beckett regained consciousness and groaned, "Castle, get off my leg...oh my nose..." She could feel the blood running into her mouth, she turned her head and spit. She then propted herself on one elbow and looked at Castle, half of his face was smeared with blood, he was groaning.

She heard a voice, "Folks, lie still the paramedic will be here soon." A young police officer was kneeling beside them. Beckett holding her nose, "I'm NYPD, he's with me."

The cop looked at them, " You're two are a mess."

Castle tried to get on to his knees but winced in pain at the attempt. "Sir, stay down until the paramedics can look at you."

**XX**

And hour later their were both in the ER, waiting for x-rays. Beckett's nose was covered with an ice pack and most of the blood had been cleaned off. Castle's shirt had been cut off and they'd applied a wrap bandage to put pressure on the rib injury.

"Beckett, Beckett," he exhaled and groaned calling her name, "You OK?"

"I'm OK Castle," her voice sounded funny with the nose compress. He started to laugh but the pain from the intake of air, stopped him cold.

"Castle!" She sighed, "What the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay back." With too much 'st' in the word stay.

"Beckett," he half groaned as he spoke, "He was going to kick you. I wasn't going to let that happen." Never even opening his eyes as he spoke.

She looked over and tears immediately stung her eyes. This was a good guy and she gotten him beaten-up, protecting her.

"Thank you," was all she could get out.

**XX**

Two hours later, they were released from the ER. Castle had called Alexis, who'd taken a cab to the hospital. She asked the driver to wait while she, 'fetched' the wounded.

As they walked out together, Alexis was trying to help her Dad, "Gee Dad, you tell me to be careful when I go out. I don't know if you and Detective Beckett should be allowed out alone."

He growled," Do not make me laugh...I hurt everywhere."

"Castle, you're a sissy!" Beckett teased. But she knew he must be beyond miserable with his rib and head injury.

The cab driver drove first to Beckett's apartment as instructed.

"Alexis, can you come in and help me?"

"Sure. Dad don't run-off." He sat, his eyes still closed and head against the back of the seat. He didn't bother to respond.

As soon as they entered, Beckett said she had to get the bloody clothes off. She changed into sweats, but staggered a bit due to the dizziness from her throbbing head. Alexis saw her weave and asked, "Are you OK?" and added, "Maybe you should sit down."

Beckett leaned against the edge of her sofa and took a deep breath. She turned to Alexis asking her if she'd help her get somethings together. "Sure, but why?"

She looked at the young girl, wondering how to say this, "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to go to your place." Alexis turned and looked at her. The police woman looked very pale.

"Alexis , I can't leave your Dad alone. His ribs are going kill him. I've had mine bruised in fights a couple of time, it hurts every time you take a breath."

"Detective you're not in the best of shape yourself. You look like your about to pass out." Alexis stepped towards her and reached out a arm to steady her.

"I'll be OK!," She looked to the ground and gently shook her head, but winced. "This should not have even happen."

"Some times I get stuck in cop-mode."

"Instead trying to break-it up, I should've just called it in, or let the two slugs beat on each other."

Clearly upset by the outcome, "Alexis, your Dad took a beating for me! The least I can do is watch over him until he's a little better."

Alexis was not sure what to make of the conversation. She could see the Detective was really concerned, but she wondered again if more was going on between her and her Dad.

"I think Dad will be happy to have you around. He really enjoys your company."

She paused and added, "But he'd never expect you to care for him. He's just not like that!"

"I understand, I just feel like I need to do what I can."

They gathered what Beckett needed and returned to the waiting cab. When Castle heard the cab door opened, without lifting his head or turning to look asked, "What took so long ?"

Beckett responded, "I needed to get some things."

Castle immediately lifted his head and looked at her, "Beckett, what are you doing back?"

"I'm going to your place, to take care of a wounded accountant."

He smiled weakly at the comment.

**XX**

"You call that good news?" He rolled his head to look at her. The cab was making it's way through the City. He couldn't laugh because it still hurt too much. But to him she looked funny with the bandage that covered her nose and part of her cheeks.

"Wait, what's so funny?" Now glaring at him. But he was not convinced of her feigned anger.

"It's just you look like a little kid with your beak taped down."

"My beak?"

"I meant that euphemistically."

"Dad. I think you should stop now." Alexis was half laughing at the pairs bickering.

"Really? I've never thought of my nose as a beak? Is it really that big?"

"Beckett, please, it was a joke. You have a cute beak."

She shook her head, "Your hopeless...but don't try to distract me."

"And Yeah, one cracked and two bruised ribs is a lot better than a broken rib." Still trying to convince him it could have been much worse.

"Well let me tell you! All I know is my entire body aches...I'm not feeling to lucky, bruised, cracked, or whatever...it's killing me."

"And every time we hit a bump. Oh man..."

"Dad, I think Detective Beckett is telling you should be glad they're not broken."

"I get it! Just not yet."

He rolled his head again to face her, "So, Beckett, tell me what's under that cute bandage of yours."

"Just a little torn cartilage."

"But I have to tell you, the forceps up my nose..." She groaned, "I hope that never happens again in this life."

They all chuckled.

"Again, I don't think I should let you two out alone. You're just not safe." Alexis smiled and patted their legs, softly.


	8. Revelations

**Chapter 8**

_Revelations _

When the trio returned to Castle's it was nearly 10. Since Beckett was staying she would need a place to sleep. Castle hurt to much to lie flat and chose the sofa as his bed. He'd be half down and half up. He doubted he would find a comfortable position for a number of days. He was certain he could not lay down flat and ever get back up again. At least not without help.

He whispered to Alexis, "Pumpkin can you go pull the sheets off my bed so Beckett can use my room." She nodded and disappeared.

Beckett was standing still with her back to him. She was looking down at something in her hand.

"Castle, where did this come from?" She turned showing him an 8x10 picture in a black frame.

He was sitting on the arm of the sofa. He took the picture, "I've never seen it before, it has to be from Alexis."

Beckett moved to his side and studied the photograph with him. It was the one Tom had teased Alexis about her Dad being in love. Castle and Beckett were lost in each others gaze.

In a soft voice Beckett suggested, "Looks like we were having fun."

She had to restrain herself from reaching out and lassoing him with her arms. She felt gratitude and something deeper as she listened to his labored breathing. In all honesty, it was not 'fun' that she saw in the photograph, she would not speak it out loud. If pressed, she'd describe what she as love, and that scared her.

Castle interrupted her thoughts, "Beckett I can't lay down. Alexis is checking my room for you, so please take it and I'll use the sofa."

He'd eased himself down on the cushion, and cautiously leaned back relying heavily on the arms for support. Beckett watched and winced as she saw him struggle, but didn't think she could help.

"Castle I didn't come her to kick you out of your room." She protested.

"Beckett, there's no why I could lay down and then get back up. A bed is out of the question for me tonight."

She considered and decided he was right, "Fine, but I'm leaving the door open, if you need anything, call me, I'm a light sleeper."

"Good, don't worry I'll be fine. Heaven knows you need some sleep too."

"Hey wait!," he added, "We haven't eating anything. How about something to nibble on?"

She smiled, "That's right, we haven't eaten, something would be good."

Alexis returned, and said "Detective your room is ready?"

"Alexis, please just call me Kate or Beckett if you feel more comfortable...and thank-you for making me feel at home."

She smiled at Beckett,"I heard Dad suggest something to munch on, lets see what we have in the frig."

Beckett reached out and offered her hand to help Castle stand-up straight. He took it and immediately groaned as she tried to pull him up, "Oh...that's not a good idea." He sat back for a moment.

"I guess my arms are connected to my ribs, sorta. Let me see if I can push myself up with me legs."

He pulled his feet back so they touched the edge of the sofa, carefully scooted forward. He then stood straight up, "Hey that worked pretty good."

They ended up with tuna sandwiches, chips and some cookies. Castle roamed while he ate, declining to sit at the table.

When they were done, Alexis cleaned up the few dishes, and said she was heading to bed to read.

"Beckett, there are towels in the bathroom in the wall cabinet. You're welcome to shower. I'll clean-up when your done."

"A shower would be wonderful."

While she showered Castle rested on the sofa.

She came to check on him. He looked pathetic to her. He looked up, "I think I'm going to need some help getting these clothes off." He looked embarrassed at even having to ask.

"If you could pull off my shoes and socks it would really help. "

"I think I can do that." By the time they were done, she'd found a robe for him in his closet. The hospital had given him a scrub shirt. She helped him out of it and the elastic bandage around his ribs. It would need to be redone before he slept. But he wanted to shower first.

She gasped when she saw his side. In just a few hours it had turned dark red and nearly black in some spots.

"Oh Castle, you're such mess. I'm so sorry." He could see her brows furrow despite the nose bandage she wore.

"Beckett, this is not your fault."

She wasn't buying it, "Well how many times have you come home from the subway looking like this?"

He started to laugh, but caught himself. "Please don't make jokes."

Once they got on the robe, she pulled off his pants. He gingerly made his way to shower. "I'll be right here if you need me?"

**XX**

It was midnight when he settled on the sofa. She had pulled the pillows from his bed and left them for him to use to get comfortable.

"Castle, if you need me, call, I'll hear you."

"Nite Beckett, or should I say Florence?"

"If you need anything." He waived her off.

Around 4 am she was awaken by a groaning sound. At first she thought she was dreaming, but the realized where she was and slipped out of bed. She headed to the main room.

Castle was twisting and softly moaning as he moved. He'd slid down on the sofa and looked like he was stuck. Beckett sat on the coffee table and spoke softly, she put her hand on his arm, "Castle, Castle wake-up."

He stopped twisting and his eyes fluttered open, "Beckett, what time is it?" He groaned as he tried to move.

"Oh man, my side is killing me."

"We need to get some more pain meds down you."

"Yeah, the pain is...oh man," followed by a long humming groan, "Yeah, I waited too long."

He was sitting straighter when she returned with the two pills for him. He continued to groan softly as he tried to find a comfortable position. She watched in silence.

Finally he gave-up on his attempt at a half-sit, half-laying position, "I think I'll just sit up...it seems to be the least painful position I can find."

"Beckett, thanks for the pills."

"I'm sorry I bothered you, go back to bed."

She didn't move off the coffee table, "I think I'll sit here with you for awhile."

She moved cautiously to the other end of the sofa, which was not that large, they were only about three or four feet apart. She was trying to be careful not to jar him.

"You know, you make a pretty good nurse Beckett." He said into the dark.

"Thanks, Castle I try."

"There's a candle on the coffee table, could you light it?"

"Castle you need to get some more sleep."

"I think it will be awhile before I can go back to sleep, my ribs are really pounding."

She bent over, found the lighter and lit the small candle. It seemed bright and shadows danced around the walls, "Is that better?"

"It is, thanks. I wanted to be able to see you clearer."

"You mean with bed head and a bandaged nose?" In a humorous tone.

He looked at her closely, " Bed head, bandaged nose, and, you forgot...black eyes." He smiled at her sheepishly.

"You gotta be kidding me! Are they really black?" Now with exasperation.

"Just a little."

"How about we blow-out the candle Castle."

"You can if you insist, but I prefer the view."

"Of me, like this?" Pointing her fingers to her face and hair.

"Of you...period." His voice barely above a whisper.

She was quiet for a few seconds. Then she looked up at him, he could see her eyes were glistening and then a tear leaked down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Beckett."

"Castle, can you call me Kate?"

"Kate..." but his voice was thick.

"Kate, I didn't mean to upset you, you can blow out the candle."

She slid closer to him, still trying to not shake the sofa and cause him any more pain. "Castle, I want to tell you something and I don't want you to freak."

"You couldn't tell me from your corner?" He smiled trying to lighten the moment.

"No, I have to be as close as I can."

"Speak Detective"

"Castle, I'm going to marry you."

The quiet room, seemed to get even quieter. He said nothing. He couldn't think of what to say. He watched the beautiful, but beat-up woman before him, and wondered why she would say such a thing. They had know each other for less than a month. Yeah, they got along well and he liked her, but he knew she was out of his league. He was a single Dad, with a teenage daughter, and an OK job. He knew he had nothing to offer this beauty. All of it added to his confusion.

He decided on humor, "Did I take the Vicodin, or did you?"

She smiled at his response, and put her hand on his. "It was you who took the the medication, and this is not Vicodin inspired."

"Kate, I've never had someone say something like that to me before. It's...a little...a..."

"You can say weird, I get that." She looked down at her hand on his, the light danced around the room.

"Trust me Castle, I've never said that to anyone...ever." She stammered, "In fact, I never would have dreamed of saying something like...until I met you."

"I almost told you on the Saturday when we picked out Alexis' dress, I knew it then. But there were other issues and it wasn't the right time..."

"I understand the timing and the fact that you had a boyfriend..."

"Yeah, that was a...complicating issue," She looked away.

"Back to the subject, what did you know Beckett?"

"I knew Castle, that my searching days were done...I'd found what I was looking for."

"Does that sound lame or what?" She looked back down again.

"Beckett, Kate, is this because I got in front of a foot for you?"

"No, and yes!"

"Not just that you got kicked, but that you never even considered your safety in protecting me...even if it meant being hurt."

"But there was a lot before then. I saw the way you treated and cared for your daughter. The way you treated Alexis and me, like we were the most important people in the world...and you didn't even know it." Her eyes were leaking again.

"I also saw the way you honor Orletha. The way you look at her, the concern you show. But you also listen...you listen intently to her."

"Kate, I'm flattered, but honestly I'm just an ordinary guy."

"I don't have much, besides my wonderful daughter, and she's really just on loan to me. She's growing up so fast. Soon she'll be moving on to her own life." He was quietly considering that certain future.

"You can have any man you choose. I was going to say a doctor, but...we'll you know what I mean."

She remained silent.

"You can have much more than a glorified bookkeeper...who paints and writes poetry."

"Hush, Mr. Castle. You are not ordinary, by any standard. I didn't say a word about your home, your job, the money you make did I? It was all about your heart."

"In a very short time, I've found you to be extraordinary." She squeezed his hand for emphasis.

"Rick, never believe less than that about yourself."

She got up and walked around to his side of the sofa. She rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek and bent to kiss his forehead, "Extraordinary."

She went back to her corner of the sofa and sat, pulling her legs up under her. "That's really all I had to say."

"You know I won't remember any of this in the morning." He smiled at her.

"I'll remind you." Extending her leg and pushing against his knee gently with her foot.

**XX**

At 9:30 Alexis Castle came out of her room. She saw her Dad's bedroom door was open. She walked into the family room and found him asleep against the corner of the sofa. It looked as though he had failed at propping himself up. He'd slid down so his head rested on the arm of the furniture.

As she walked over to check on him and was surprised to see the Detective also asleep on the floor, next to him. She was sitting and leaning back slightly twisted so her her head laid on the cushion and his leg. She was holding his right leg like it was a life preserver. A blanket covered her Dad, another Beckett.

Alexis smiled to herself and wondered, _Why'd I change the bed?_ She thought surely they could find a more comfortable way to sleep.

She returned to her room to read for awhile, letting them sleep a little longer.

At 10:15 she heard her Dad moan, " Oh man, what happen to my body?"

She could hear them start to move about. She got up and was about to walk into the room when she heard him say, "Beckett, I had a dream last night, a crazy one."

"Tell me your dream, Mr. Castle." Her voice soft, sleepy and contented. Alexis thought how pleasant the exchange was between them, so comfortable, she smiled to herself.

Her Dad spoke next, "Don't laugh Beckett, but you told me you were gonna marry me."

Alexis froze in her tracks, then heard Beckett yawn and talk at the same time, "You weren't dreaming Castle...I am."

**XX**

Breakfast was leisurely than normal since the two subway-warriors were moving very slow. The most difficult part of the morning was getting Castle off the sofa. No matter which arm they held, or where they pushed from, every movement sent electric shocks of pain straight to his injured ribs. It was a loud event.

Once upright he swore he'd never sit down again. Alexis and Beckett smiled sympathetically at him. After bacon, eggs and bagels they turned to the task of clean bandages for each and re-wrapping Castle ribs.

Castle had not been seeing shadows on Beckett's face in the middle of the night, for now in the bright morning light, both eyes were blossoming into full shiners. She removed the bandage that had covered her nose. There was still a lot of dried blood, but after the cleaning was done. She decide she'd go for open air for a few hours. Her skin already itched from the adhesives.

Castle's cut above the eye had required two stitches and now needed only a medium size bandage. When done he turned his attention to his guest.

"Beckett, your poor nose is hammered." Castle grinned over his assessment. "And your shiners, make you look _so _tough."

"Castle, is that you or some medicine-head guy talking." Now she smiled.

"Wow, I guess I should adding cranky to the list." He smiled, trying to avoid any unnecessary movements.

She offered a frown, "You know what, I'm going to take this cup of coffee and go sit on the sofa for a few minutes. Alone."

After she left Alexis glared at him, "I think you ticked her off Dad," whispering as she cleaned off the table.

Castle had sat on the edge of his chair, hoping it would make it easier for him to just stand straight-up. His plan was to rely completely on his legs to stand, and thereby avoiding another more pain. It worked pretty well. He made his way across the room to where Kate was sitting. She held a cup of coffee in one hand and their picture in the other.

"You like that picture, Beckett?"

" I do. I like that smoldering look in your eyes Castle." She didn't even turn to look at him.

"If there's any smoldering going on in that picture, it's the tall dark-haired beauty." She still avoided eye contact.

"If I were to name the picture, it would be "Beauties and the Beast."

She stood and walked over to him. She gently placed her hands on his chest. "Really? Well I like that beast. So be careful what you say about him, or you'll have to contend with me."

Alexis watched the exchange and smiled. She didn't know what she'd missed in the middle of the night, but something big had changed.

After finishing the kitchen, she announced she was getting cleaned up and going to run a few errands. She asked if she could get food or anything else from the store for later in the day.

Castle turned to her, "Kate you don't have to baby-sit me, if you need to go home, I'll be fine."

Beckett turned to Alexis shook her head, "I have a few things I think we might need." Alexis smiled again, Kate had ignored her Dad, she loved that.

"I'll make a list," she turned and picked up a writing pad and pen.

"Castle, for the record, I'm not leaving."

Turning again to face him, she added, "Just in case they come back for you."

Castle laughed and then groaned, "Damn you Kate, stop doing that."

"Doing what?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Making me laugh, it hurts too much." He was quiet, and looked tired even though he'd only been awake for a couple of hours.

"Beckett, I need to rest, maybe you can help me try to lie down on my bed." He sounded exhausted.

She thought for a moment, "Sure" and added, "Maybe if you sit on the edge and then lower yourself down onto your left side, it won't hurt as much."

Though not easy, they were able to get him situated and he seemed comfortable.

"Do you need anything Castle?"

"No, I took a couple of pain pills after breakfast, I think I'm good." She started to leave the room.

"Beckett, can you sit her for a few minutes?"

"Of course." She gently got onto the bed and laid on her side so they could face each other.

"Kate," he paused and closed his eyes. She could tell by his tone they were about to continue the midnight discussion.

"What Castle? Just say it."

"I've been alone for most of Alexis' life. My focus has been on her, on making sure things were good for her, that she had a stable life." He paused to rest again.

"During those years I simply opted not be in a relationship." Again he stopped.

"It sounds like a _but _is coming" she said.

"Yeah, there is more. It's about being safe emotionally for her. I've dated some but she seems to always react one way or another. It's almost like she's being territorial. Wanting to feel secure with it being just me and her."

"But also the women I dated, they were...you know in my league."

Beckett set up and glared at him, "In your league? Why would you say that?"

She didn't stop, "I could pretend that you're implying...that I'm below you Castle...but I know that's not what you mean!"

He huffed, "It's not just league, it's you, your a professional Beckett and…"

"And what Castle? What?" Anger seeping into her voice.

"Look at you! Then look at me…We don't fit." He said with a tone resignation.

"How do we not fit?" She did not restrain her anger.

"You shouldn't be kissing frogs Beckett, you belong with a Prince."

"That is so stupid! No wonder you're alone."

She turned, sat up and put her feet on the floor leaving her back for him to talk to, but said nothing.

"Kate…" But she remained silent and still.

"I looked at you...yeah, whenever I looked at you... and my heart would speed up."

"I never spoke to you because, I knew it was a fools errand."

"I could tell your boyfriend was a doctor, he looked and acted...different...someone more…" He didn't finish the thought.

After a pause, "If Orletha had not introduced us, we would never have met… unless you arrested me." He tried to smile.

Turning to look at him, "Castle, where are you going with this?" There was no humor on her face.

"My heart is safe in this box I've made...you make it hope for things...I can't have Kate."

"You are so wrong!" She stood and walked out of the room.


	9. Dented Armour

**Chapter 9**

_Dented Armour_

She had decided, with a neutral color band-aid and some makeup to hide the blackness around her eyes, she could pass at work. She expected plenty of grief about getting nearly cold-cocked, but there was lots to do. But most important to her was that finally there was some traction on the bank case. She entered the Precinct in her normal, all-business, fashion.

"Beckett, what happen to your face?" Ryan asked honestly.

"You should've seen the other guy," She shot back, like it was no big deal.

"Seriously Beckett what happened?" Before she could said anything Esposito jumped in.

"Yo, I hear your accountant buddy got his clock cleaned! You need to hang with some tougher people Beckett." He laughed. Beckett did not.

Ryan smacked Esposito's in the shoulder and just glared at him. They both followed her to her desk.

She just stared at them for a long moment. All the pretense of playfulness now gone. The tough cop thing wouldn't do today.

"It should have never happened, it was stupid...I was stupid."

"I told him to stay back but..." She was quiet again for a beat, pinning her eyes to a spot across the room. Neither of her partners said anything. When she spoke, she then told them the story, straight-up.

"Ouch! Remind me to shut-up next time," was all Esposito said.

"Man I hate even bruising a rib, let alone having a broken one." Ryan groaned,

"So how is he?"

"He's miserable. Breathing causes pain and, he's just exhausted." She was angry again, but this time for her show of emotions. Both Esposito and Ryan pretended not to notice.

At the same time Beckett knew it was more than a show of emotions. There'd been a major shift in her life and she was heading into uncharted waters. She'd left Castle's apartment late Sunday evening. She'd had a fitful night of sleep, waking several times, fretting over him. As she left home in the morning, she resisted the urge to go by his apartment on the way to work. In the end she decided it was too early and didn't want to bother him.

She made a promise to herself she would not call him until 9:00 am, meanwhile she had to focus on work.

**XX**

The three stood and studied the murder board. The re-searching had confirmed that six employees had taken the bank's advanced on-line training courses, Lilly Francine had been one.

But three others, Stephanie Robson, Clay Herbert and again Lilly Francine had submitted receipts for reimbursement for outside computer training after completing even more advanced courses. On its face this didn't seen like an important detail, until it was discovered that Lilly had taken her outside course from a Mark Wade. As they did searches on the three employees and Mr. Wade his name came up on a list they did not expect.

Mark Wade had been murdered, but not in New York. He died in Delaware. What caught their attention was the timing. Wade died six days after Lilly. This was the first connection between the two.

Clay Herbert remained with the bank but Stephanie Robson had moved away.

"How far away?" Beckett asked.

"She moved to Vegas." Ryan saw Beckett's eyes shift above her bandage.

"She told the people at the bank she was going to give it a try as a professional card player. One of the other tellers had received a post-card from her saying, 'luck was on her side', whatever that means." Ryan just laughed.

"When we ran financials, on them, neither Herbert or Robson are showing any changes in personal cash flow. Truth be told, Robson is working part time as a Meals-on-Wheels driver."

As the lines began to intersect Beckett rehearsed the rule of homicide, there is not such thing as a coincidence. "So Mark Wade and Lilly knew each other, and both end-up dead?" She leaned against her desk, arms folded and hand under her chin.

"So beyond the class is there a deeper connection? Why are they connected?

"Did it...did this bank thing get them killed?" She didn't move, just remained still and studied the board. She didn't have the answers, just hunches, but they were making progress, adding another face to the board. Sitting on a another clue. It felt good.

"This has always been Castle's idea. He used the old press line, 'Follow the money.' But what money? Why can't we find it?" Ryan paced back and forth as he spoke.

"OK, guys what did these two know or step into that get them killed?"

"She was a teller, barely, really a PR person." Esposito tossed into the ring.

"But he was an expert, had in-depth knowledge of computers, high-tech abilities, so how did that get him killed?"

"We need Castle to look at the next batch of bank records. See if there's money to follow. See if there's a smoking gun someplace."

**XX**

At 9:04 she phoned Castle, she 'd watched the clock, waiting for the time to arrive. She waited the four extra minutes so it wouldn't appear she was too anxious.

"Hey Castle, how ya doin?" She asked trying to sound as light as possible.

"Detective, as long as I don't breathe, I'm good." He sounded winded.

"But..." She interrupted before he finished his thought.

"But what Castle?"

She heard him breath in, "I always thought the train had a smoother ride."

"What train?" Her voice loud instantly. She rocked forward and put her elbows on her desk, squeezing the phone with both hands. Both Ryan and Esposito looked over at her.

"The subway Beckett!"

"You're in the City?" With a you-got-to-be-kidding-me tone of voice.

"Yeah Beckett, I have job. I have to go everyday, plus I knew you'd be at work, so..."

"So you had to come too?" Sounding even more shrill.

"Beckett, it's not about being as tough as you, I was just kidding." He paused again.

"Honestly, I've got tons to do. I need to be at work." He heard her huff.

"Castle, I'll be there in 10 minutes." The phone went dead in his ear.

She turned to Esposito and Ryan, "Hey I need to run an errand, I'll be back in 30 minutes or so. Cover for me, please."

They watched her high-speed exit, Ryan, turned to Espo, "Is it me? Or does it bug you when she says please?"

"It's just not right!" Shaking his head in agreement.

**XX**

"Good morning" the chipper receptionist offered up as Beckett walked in the lobby of Anderson & Webb, "Can I help you?"

"Hi," now suddenly nervous. She'd been thinking with her heart, not her head. This was clearly not police work and while she never felt awkward as a cop, she felt now. She stammered, "Ah, I'm here to see Mr. Castle."

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionists tone sounding less friendly. But before Beckett could answer, she heard a voice she recognized.

"Well Detective! What brings you to Anderson & Webb today?"

She turned and looked at him, resisted the urge to embrace him, instead she just smiled.

Castle pointed his hand toward the receptionist, "This Detective Beckett is our 'junk-yard dog', I mean our receptionist, Monica Verduzco."

"Monica this is Detective Beckett, a friend of mine."

The receptionist stood and extended her hand. "Detective, its nice to meet you, we've spoken on the phone before."

"Nice to meet you too Monica."

Monica looked at each of them, "Neither of you look too good today. Did you guys beat each other up?"Followed by a big smile.

Castle started to laugh but winced. Beckett extended an arm to him, but pulled it back remembering where they were. Instead she smiled weakly, "No we didn't do this to each other. It's two for the bad guy and zero for us."

Monica smiled, "I thought Mr. Castle was moving pretty slow today."

After the exchange Castle led her back to his office. As he turned to ease himself into his chair, she spoke, "Castle, before you sit..." She closed the space between them and took his left hand in hers. She pulled it to her chest, bent her head downward and then kissed it.

"I was worried about you last night?' She said into his hand.

To the top of her head he said, "Kate, I'm not gonna break."

"That's true, you're already broken." She looked up and smiled, but sadly.

She heard a noise and turned to see Monica standing in the doorway. Beckett let go of his hand and stepped back, looking somewhere between embarrassed and busted.

"Sorry to interrupt. Can I get either of you a cup of coffee, or something to drink?"

"No thank you Monica, I have just a couple of minutes and then I need to get back to the Precinct."

"None for me Monica, but thanks."

As the receptionist walked away Castle mumbled, "Yikes, caught being kissed by the police. What will that do to my reputation?"

"You'll do just fine." She said with a happy contented smile again.

"By the way Detective, do you kiss everyone who gets hurt around you?"

She did not respond to his teasing. Instead she focused on her purpose in dropping in on him.

"Castle how long are you going to work today?"

"I was hoping until about 4, ish. I think I'll be done in by then." Without saying anything, she thought he already looked tired, and it was barely 10 in the morning.

"Tell you what, I'll be back at 4PM on the button. If you need me sooner, call!

"My Captain was not to happy with my looks this morning and after I explained what happened and she wondered why I was at work today, so I can leave when I need to...or when you need to."

"OK, come back at 4, I'll be ready to go."

She turned to leave and then stopped, "What are you taking for pain today?"

"I brought Motrin. At least it helps knock the edge off."

"I just can't think clearly on Vicodin, not only weird dreams, but I end up with that medicine-head thing."

She walked back and took his hand again and kissed his knuckles, "I'll see you at 4PM Castle."

As she walked past the receptionist Monica looked up. "Detective!" Beckett stopped and turned to face the young lady, not sure what to expect.

"Thank you for checking on him. I could tell he was really hurting by the way he walked, and how he winced from the pain. He didn't say what happen but..."

Beckett waited, but the young girl had stopped.

"Monica, I'm concerned about him too," relaxing in the exchange. "He got hurt protecting me. Some guy tried to kick me and Rick jumped in between us. The creep kicked him three times." She stopped for moment.

"That seems like him to me Detective, it's the way he is."

"I feel responsible, I feel really bad. I need to help anyway I can in his recovery." Beckett was finding herself out of wits, edging again on the emotional side, which was not her.

"Monica if you think...or see that he's over-doing, will you give me call?" She handed her a card.

"My cell number is on the back."

"Will do!" The receptionist beamed.

"Oh...and Monica, don't tell him about our conspiracy."

"Never."

**XX**

She walked back to the Precinct wondering, what was happening to her. How had the switch in her heart been flipped so fast. She prided herself in her individuality, her lack of need for support, her self-reliance and it was all crumbling before her eyes. She told herself nothing had changed, but she knew that was a lie. Everything had changed and it had happened before the platform incident. The fight had just accelerated something she knew had been lurking in the shadows. She either was, or had, fallen for this guy and she was still stunned by the speed of it all.

When showering early for work, she shuddered to herself as she replayed her declaration of intent to marry him. She looked at herself in the mirror and, black eyes aside, wondered, who was this person staring back at her. She laughed at the thought of Cupid, such a ridiculous story, a fairy-tale, and now, it was her life. She'd been the one pierced by his arrow.

As she neared the building, she began to mentally force herself to focus on work. She had been scatter-brained before her visit to Castles office. That was simply not her. She didn't struggle at keeping her eye on the ball. Her problem had always been letting go. She'd fought with herself to not call him, but needing to hear his voice, to know he was OK. How lame was that? She'd spent a week-end with him, so wasn't a little break appropriate? Apparently not for her.

She entered the Precinct and made her way to her desk.

"So how is he?" Ryan asked matter-a-factly as she sat.

She glared at him, "How is who?"

"I think it's whom, not who."

"Fine, how is whom?"

"You know Beckett, it's a good thing you're not a criminal, you'd end-up busted in a heart-beat." He laughed.

"Espo, how long before she'd be busted?" Asked his partner.

"Next day, you know like UPS." Now he laughed.

She said nothing for second. " Are you two done with your fun?"

"No," Ryan said immediately, "Tell us, how's Castle?"

She looked at her partners, like two statues, frozen in time, blank faces, waiting, "He's OK, not great."

"Thank you, was that so hard?" Ryan returned to his paper work. The next thing he saw was her coat and pant leg at the edge of his desk. He looked up.

"How do you know I went to see Castle?"

"First, I'm a Detective."

"Second, you left stressed and then come back 35 minutes later smiling ear to ear. How hard is it to figure out? It's gotta be him." He paused and just waited, but she said nothing.

"Every night he comes in here you light-up."

"You know, that's not a bad thing Beckett, let your heart be happy, it's wonderful medicine for the soul."

**XX**

"This is my theory, somehow Lilly stumbles on to a problem in the records. She starts comparing old bills with current one. She sees the difference and does the math. It's small but based on the number a accounts, its big. Her discovery is uncovered by the people behind it and, she's killed." She paced during this spiel and then is back on the edge of her desk.

"How would she detect something that small? What would it look like on a bill? Could you even see it?" Ryan was not convinced.

"It's like you'd have to be a computer to ever know?"

"Maybe, the geek told her something, explained the thing to her. She was in his class, maybe he had the hots for her, and wanted to make an impression." Espo added to the discussion.

"Maybe the geek was part of it. Remember he had that strange coding on his laptop."

"OK guys, what do we have on the management at Lilly's bank? It's Smith and …?" She paused as she searched for the name.

"The assistant manager is Morris?" Ryan wrote his name on the board.

"So, Jack Smith is the manger, the assistant is Eric Morris? We need to look into those two, with new eyes."

**XX**

Monica never called, she was at his office at 4PM on the dot. She entered and walked up to the front desk.

"Hey Monica, how's he doing?"

"Detective, I don't think that great...if he was a phone, he'd need to be re-charged."

"You didn't call, I'd have been here in 10 minutes." Her brow furrowed.

"After you left he came up and said you'd probably asked me to call if I thought he was wearing out." She looked embarrassed, "He said he needed to work until 4."

"I'm sorry, Detective Beckett, he seems to know what you're thinking." She was both embarrassed and pleased that he guessed what she'd do.

" It's OK, my concern was him. Can I go back and fetch him?"

"Sure, you know the way."

Beckett leaned against his door frame of his office. He was absorbed in something on his computer screen and didn't hear her. She watched him for a few moments.

"Hey Castle." Her voice was warm.

"Beckett, back so soon?"

"Castle you look like hell." She groused.

"Well you on the other hand, look beautiful, even with the not-so-well-hidden shiners." He smiled.

"Let's go big-guy, I'm taking you home."

As they neared the subway station she asked, " When did you take your last pain med?"

"About an hour ago?"

"Was it Motrin?

"Yeah, but I've got a couple of Vicodin in my coat."

She pulled a small bottle of water from her purse and handed it to him, "Down the hatch. Our train will be here in about eight minutes. The sooner the medication start to work the better you'll feel."

Ten minutes later they slipped into the last car of the Flushing Line. They decided it would be best if she was on his right side, to protect him from anyone bumping into this painful ribs. He carefully put his arm around her waist holding on at her hip. She tried to maintain a space between them so she didn't hit his side. There were no seats.

He was exhausted and rested his chin against the top of her head. She tilted into the crook of his neck. She was delighted at the contact.

"Hey you two?" Castle did not have to turn. Then Orletha came around behind them and looked at them with loving bright eyes.

Together they said, "Orletha." She smiled even wider.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you two together."

" I heard through the grape-vine about the incident on Friday night. You guys OK?" The smile had faded to genuine concern, they didn't look that good.

Kate spoke first, "We're doing OK." She paused and looked up at Castle, "He really got the worst of it. My knight here." She gently placed her hand on his chest, "Jumped between the me and the thug. He's got a broken rib."

"Rickie, you are so the man." Orletha said gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Orletha, please don't make me laugh, its one of my greatest fears." He smiled at her.

"Plus, she got nailed pretty good on the nose, it's affected her reasoning...she's starting to embellish the story."

"Castle, you are so full it!" Beckett took his hand again and kissed it.

"He's still my knight in a blue blazer, I don't care what he says."

"Listen to this woman Rickie, she knows what she's talking about." The train lurched as it began breaking for the next station. Castle winced and held tightly onto Beckett. Orletha was pained just looking at his face.

"I am getting you a seat." Orletha turned and started working toward the back or the train. In thirty seconds she waived to Kate and a couple vacated a pair of seats.

"Thank you sweetie," Orletha said as she patted the woman on the shoulder.

"Katie, come on and park him here," pointing to the seats.

He sat, closed his eyes and leaned slightly against Beckett. She held his hand in hers. Orletha just smiled at her.

**XX**

At 5:30 they arrived at his apartment. Kate took his keys and opened the door and led him to the sofa where he collapsed. Fortunately the Vicodin was working. She fixed some hot tea and sat it before him.

"Detective are you trying to spoil me?" He smiled at her.

"Absolutely!"

"So I need to fix you something to eat Castle, what will it be?"

"Kate, you don't have to do that. You're tired you need to go home and rest."

She ignored his comment and headed into the kitchen. She called to him, "So are you OK with, breakfast for dinner?" as she stood in front of the frig and scoped the contents.

"Beckett, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for you to say yeah or nay to breakfast."

"Not that, about you going home...and, you know taking care of yourself."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I have a slumber-party tonight, so I'm not going home anyway." She laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

"He lifted his head and twisted to look into the kitchen, " A what? A slumber party. Aren't you a little old for that Beckett."

"I am, but when a man asks me to spend the night at his house, I find it hard to resist."

His eyebrows flared up, "What man?"

"Are you jealous Castle?"

"No but you confuse me at times." He looked a bit distraught at the news.

She immediately felt bad since she was only teasing him. She thought to herself, it's probably not fair with him half-loaded on Vicodin.

She walked over and sat near him, "Castle! I'm teasing you. I'm spending the night here with you."

"Beckett, you don't have to do that. Really I'll be OK. I'm already getting better." He doubted it, in fact he really hurt, knowing full well he'd overdone.

"You're just lying to me." She sat up and turned to face him, gently shaking her head.

"You are not even getting out of the door, until you pass the Beckett test!"

"The what? What's the Beckett test?"

"You'll just have to wait until the morning to find out." She smiled wickedly at him.

They were interrupted by the front door opening. Alexis walked in and smiled at he pair on the sofa. " Well, what do we have here?"

"Hey Alexis," Kate stood and hugged her.

"And how is the patient today?"

"Pumpkin I'm fine."

"Then you need to tell your face, and the bags under your eyes."

"Dad you look terrible!" She moved to the sofa and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Did you know he went to work today?" Beckett said incredulously.

"Honest Detective, I mean Kate, I tried to stop him. He said you'd be at work so, why shouldn't he."

Beckett turned and glared at Castle, "You lied to me again?"

"Beckett you're not a good listener," trying to defend himself.

"You're a terrible liar Castle." She turned to Alexis.

"I told your Dad I would fix him breakfast for dinner. You OK with me crowding in again?"

"Kate, you're never crowding here."

**XX**

After dinner they cleaned up. Kate showered and ended up in a pair of Castles sweats.

Castle took awhile to undress and shower but finally got through the ordeal.

Alexis brought out a pillow, sheet and blanket for the sofa for Kate to sleep on. Castle was whipped from the day and was fading fast.

"Castle, lets go tuck you in before you fall over."

"Beckett its only 8:30, I never go to bed before 11." He protested.

"OK, then let's go set you up to read for a while, but you need to lie down. Like now. " She stuck out her hands to help him up. He scooted to the edge of the sofa and stood up, pulling on her hands. He winced from the pain, her face mirrored it by just watching him.

Laying down on the bed was not much easier. Pulling. bending and breathing were all difficult. Once he was down she patted him on the shoulder, "Isn't that better?"

"Its nice, thank you."

"I'll come check on you in awhile, if you need anything let me know."

"Beckett," she turned back as she was leaving the room.

"I really do appreciate all you've done, really."

She came back and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're welcome my wounded knight."

"You're going to make me gag Beckett." She just smiled and pushed his hair back.

She stood again and started to leave. "Beckett, will you come and sit for a bit?"

She turned, again and made her way to the other side of the bed and laid down beside him, " I would love to Mr. Castle."

At 10:15 Alexis stuck her head in the door and could see they were both asleep. She returned to the front room, retrieved the blanket and used it to cover Kate. She turned off the light and tip-toed out.


	10. Matters of the Heart

**Chapter 10**

_Matters of the Heart_

She woke around 5:30, this was not her room. Disorientated at first, until she felt the a hand on her hip, she placed hers on top of it. Obviously she'd never made it off the bed and to the sofa. So much for watching over him, instead she'd slept like a baby at his side throughout the night. She wondered, who was taking care of whom?

She gently scooted on her back and looked over at him. His blue eyes were wide and stared at her. She was warmed by the affection she saw in them.

"Hey Castle. How'd you sleep?"

"Not to bad, I had some weird dreams...but waking up to you was not one of them," he reached over and laid his hand against her cheek. "You're beautiful in the morning."

"I'd blame that on the Vicodin, but I think that wore off along time ago." She teased, while inwardly trying to suppress the joy at his comment and touch.

"What kind of dreams?"

"I don't know, I felt like I was thrashing...not sure."

"I'm a little anxious, or uncertain, maybe I'm just scared..."

She rolled to her side to face him, "Scared of what Castle?"

"Of this, of...of us." He closed his eyes.

"Beckett I don't wake up with beautiful women in my bed."

"That's good to know...I like that." She smiled at him.

He shifted slightly and grimaced for a second.

"Castle, do you need me to get you some more medication?"

"Not right yet, I want to talk to you...I need a clear head." Staring at her intently again.

She took his hand in hers and pulled it against her chest.

"I woke with an old poem, or lines from a story running through my head. I was only half awake but..."

"What's the line?"

"I think it's about love and life..._in whom we move and have our being_..."

"It was like a musical loop, running over and over and it dawned on me that it describes our universe."

"Universe? What does that mean Castle?"

"For years, my world, the one I moved in, my day to day life...the core of my being, has been Alexis and me..."

"But there's been a shift, it's changing and I see something new, someone new..."

He paused for awhile, "My heart has a need that didn't exist before, it's being tethered, and I feel the tug..." He paused again and closed his eyes. He felt her fingers tighten around his.

He heard the rhythm of her breathing speed up, when he opened his eyes, hers were wide, "Castle...does that mean you like me?"

He smiled at her lightheartedness.

"You know Castle, most people would say...oh I don't know... I like you or, I like you a lot, but you..." She stroke his cheek.

"In whom you move and have your being?" Rubbing his face again.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"You're making fun of me Beckett." His brow furrowing.

"No, no...I am not..." It was her turn for silence.

The early morning, the hour just before dawn can be almost elastic. It slips between a night of rest and demands of the day ahead. They were suspended in the nether world for a few moments.

She began again, "I'm just taken back by your choice of words."

His face reflected a search for the right words, "What I'm saying is that you've crept into my world...the lines from the poem reminded me of it...and it's like I need to have you in my peripheral vision, when you're not here...I need to know you're near..." he paused, again closing his eyes.

"If I can't see you or hear you...I need to find you..."

When he looked at her she smiled, trying not to laugh, but failed.

"What? You are laughing at me now?"

"No, no Castle, I'm just happy...and you, are just so strange." Rubbing her hand

on his chest, beaming at him.

"OK, I need tell you what I meant to say before...before I got got side-tracked."

"You know, to try to explain how my brain is put together." He took her hands, and started.

"When I was in high school I asked a beautiful girl to a dance. I got all cleaned up, did the corsage thing and off we went. I was excited that she'd accepted and she seemed happy, until she got with her friends. Suddenly she was different after they teased her about being with me. After awhile she said she didn't feel good and asked me to take her home. So I did. When we got to her house she quickly said goodnight and got out of the car. We never spoke again. Shortly thereafter rumors started about me being weird and they seemed to stick. I thought it was no big deal, but it created a distrust, for people like her, especially for the beautiful."

"Yeah, that was eons ago, but we learn from our experiences. The lesson was to be cautious, look beyond the surface."

Kate remained silent and watched his intense eyes.

"When I met Alexis' mom, I was in the same situation again. The quiet guy and the beauty. I thought everything was fine. Gina was pretty, but looking back, I never had her heart, in fact she never even gave it to our daughter. It was all about Gina. I should have know better, but I thought I was in love. Then she cheated on me, and was gone."

He was silent and closed his eyes, for quite awhile. She wondered if he was going back to sleep. She felt his fingers first and then he spoke.

"In looking back, I never really gave my heart to her either."

"We'd really blown the marriage and I was part of the problem. It wasn't just Gina."

"I wasn't wounded or damaged...I'm still not. But I know one thing for certain, I have a duty to Alexis, to be wiser than before."

"I'm all she has Beckett. I don't have time to grow-up, it's done."

Beckett smiled, freed a hand and rubbed it along his face and jaw. " I think you've grown-up just fine."

"The point is I'm driven by caution. I'm always on guard against the …."

"Against what Castle?"

"The beautiful ones, or just about anyone..."

She wrinkled her face, reflecting frustration, " How do I ask this?"

"Just ask?"

"So I'm part of some dangerous beautiful group?" Before he could answer she added, "If you say no, I hit you. If you say yes, your sleeping with the enemy."

"Wrong Beckett! Yes, you're beautiful!"

"Tell me you don't know that?" He huffed in disbelief.

"Not really," she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Beckett, come on...how can you not know that?" He pulled at his hand but she wouldn't let go.

"I'm just me?" She replied but with a pout in her tone.

"Because in my universe...the beautiful always know it."

Now back up on her elbow facing him, " You think I'm using you?"

"No, I don't, but..." without finishing his thought.

"But what?" She pushed.

"Castle I'm in your bed, I've spent three of the last four nights with you."

"Technically you're _on_ my bed." Followed by a weak smile.

"I'm sorry but I still have my warning flags to deal with..." He stopped mid-sentence and winced.

She sat-up immediately, "Castle, I'm getting you some more pain meds, now."

"No Beckett! I can't take that junk and go to work."

"_We're_ not going to work today! I'll be right back." She pulled the blanket around her and made her way off to the kitchen.

**XX**

She found Alexis at the kitchen table, with hot chocolate and a bowel of cereal.

She looked up and smiled as Beckett walked in, "How's Dad today?"

Beckett was embarrassed at coming out of Castle's bedroom. It was clear, again, that no one had slept on the sofa.

"He's still in pain, I'm just getting him some more medication."

She stopped and looked at the young girl, "Thank you Alexis for covering me up last night."

"Your welcome Kate, I'm glad you're here for him. He's delighted in your attention." Beckett laughed.

"Was that funny?" Alexis turned to look at her.

"Yeah sort, he seems...afraid of me. I was just laughing at the word _delighted_."

"Detective, I love my Dad, but he doesn't always know what makes him happy. But I think I have a good idea." She paused, started to say something, but stopped.

Beckett thought Alexis was blushing, but then she could feel heat spread across her own cheeks. "Thank you."

"I heard what you told my Dad." The two turned and faced each other.

"Told him?" Beckett was honestly confused.

"On Saturday morning."

"When, on Saturday morning?" Still not sure what the young girl was saying.

"That you're going to marry him."

"Oh, that." Beckett wondered what this all looked and sounded like to Alexis. She was standing in _their _home. Wrapped in _their_ blanket, having just spent the night in in bed with _her_ Father. Could it be worse?

"Alexis...I don't know how to explain that to you." Alexis just stared.

"I've never...never said those words to any man in my entire life. I would never say such a thing." She looked down at her bare feet, sticking out from beneath the blanket.

"When I spent Saturday with you and your Dad, looking for your dress...I don't think I have ever been happier. I ...I had just a wonderful time."

"The way your Dad treated you...the way he treated me, just...it just blew me away."

"Early Saturday morning, like 3am we were talking...and I just blurted it out."

"We fell back to sleep, him on the sofa and me on the floor. When we woke up, he thought it was just a dream."

"I didn't want him to think that, so I guess you heard me remind him."

"Alexis, I'm not trying to crowd into your lives...but my heart, it wants him."

"When he dove in front of the creep to protect me..." She looked down again, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Detective, you don't have to explain loving my Dad, I get that. You didn't have to tell me all you did, I already knew. I could tell from the picture on the night of the dance."

"But also from the way you've cared for him, the way you look at him."

"Thank you Alexis."

"Beckett, Beckett..." Castles voice came from the bedroom.

"Yikes, I'm suppose to get him some pain pills." She grabbed the glass of water from the counter and along with the bottle of pills and headed for the bedroom.

**XX**

"Espo, hey it's me."

"Beckett, how you feeling?"

"Ah, ah...not too good. My nose is really bothering me." She lied.

" So how's the man?" Espo asked with some jesting in his voice.

"What man?" Feigning insult.

"Beckett, your voice sounds much clearer today. You left here yesterday at 3:45 like you're on a mission."

"So, how is he?"

"He's not feeling to good." Her voice sagged at being busted.

"Could you tell the Captain, I'm not feeling good. I'll be out for a few days. But I want updates...especially on the manager and the assistant. Got it?"

"Got it." She ended the call.

**XX**

"Monica, good morning, this is Detective Beckett."

"Good morning Detective, I recognized your voice."

"I'm calling for Mr. Castle. He's pretty KO'd today. We're going to see if he can get into his personal doctor. Can you let his boss know that for him?"

"Of course. Everyone was worried about him yesterday. A few have already asked this morning."

"We'll call and let you know what the doctor has to say, and Monica, Thank you."

"Glad to hear from you, I'm glad he's in good hands."

**XX**

Dr. Light was an old family doctor. He was happy to see Castle. He had a small clinic in the Bronx he'd been running for years. Castle laughed and then winced when he told Beckett that Alexis thought he was really a veterinarian, suggesting she tended to the dramatic.

"Richard how you doing?"

"Dr. Light, I'm not great!"

"By the way this is a friend Kate Beckett."

"Well Ms. Beckett, nice to meet you. So, what happened to your nose?"

"Doctor, Rick and I got, sorta beat-up on a subway platform, breaking-up a fight."

"You shouldn't do that." He shook his finger at her, "You should've called the police."

"She is the police Doctor." Castle laughed again, but immediately groaned.

"Tell me what hurts Rick."

Twenty minutes later they left, with a rib brace and a new prescription, Norco in place of Vicodin. Further the doctor was ordering him off work for the rest of the week.

After the doctor office they stopped at a deli and had a sandwich. Castle took two more Vicodin, they'd get the new prescription filled on the way home.

When they finally returned to the the apartment, it was almost 4pm and Castle was exhausted. It had only been three hours but it proved too much for him.

Beckett helped him onto the sofa, he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Let me take off your shoes Castle." She knelt and undid his laces, slipping off his shoes. He placed his feet on the coffee table and exhaled.

"How about a blanket and you rest for a bit?"

"Beckett, you're..." He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Stay still," she said and made her way to the door. She swung it open and was surprised.

"Is this the Castle residence?" The happy looking young-man asked. In his hands was a large vase, filled with two or maybe three dozen red roses, set off with greenery and baby's breath.

"It is," Beckett responded.

"Delivery for Richard Castle." He beamed until the card slipped and fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry," but Beckett picked it up before he could move to retrieve it.

After he left she sat the beautiful flowers on the coffee table, away from his feet and handed him the card.

"I wonder who sent these?" To Beckett he looked genuinely surprised.

He handed her back the card, "Can you open this and read it?"

Beckett opened the card and read, "_Get well soon. Always, Linda_."

"Wow, that was nice of her."

Beckett's nostrils flared, "Who's Linda?"

"Just one of the accountants at work."

"Always? Really? What the hell is that?" Beckett began to pace.

"Beckett, please don't me laugh...but you are so funny." He held his side to avoid any shaking.

"What's so funny?" She glared at him, hands on her hips.

"Nothing...just you kinda act..."

"What Castle? Just spit it out."

"Ah, jealous?"

**XX**

Alexis arrived about 15 minutes after the flowers, entering like a storm.

"Hey Dad! Kate! How are you two?"

She turned her attention to the flowers before they could speak. " Wow beautiful flowers, where'd they come from?

Beckett snarled, "Someone at work, named Linda!"

"Dad, is she still chasing you?"

"She was never chasing me!" Trying to sounding innocent.

Alexis shook her head looked at Beckett, "Men are just so lame!"

Beckett chimed in, "Ya think?"

"Alexis, don't encourage her. She's already knotted up over a couple of flowers."

"You mean thirty-six red roses? A couple?" Her face still in Rambo mode.

"By the way, Mr. Castle, while you closed your eyes for 5 minutes, I looked up your company web site, Linda Gallo looks like an Amazon."

"What is she six feet tall, blond hair and ...are those boobs even real?"

Alexis laughed and spit out the water she had just taken a sip of, "Oh Dad she's got your number."

"Both of you are crazy..."

"I'm locked in an apartment with two crazy woman, who've drugged me." He pretended offense, but clearly loved ever moment of this.

**XX**

"Ryan, tell me you and Espo have something for me."

"I'm sorry, who's calling? I don't recognize the voice...wait I do."

"Yo Espo, Florence Nightingale is on the horn."

"You mean Nurse Betty?" She heard Espo say with laughter.

"You know, you still work for me, and..."

"Down Beckett! Down. You need to chill, just pulling your chain."

"Yeah, I'll pull your chain, Now tell me something." He did.

"There are more connections between, Smith, Morris the assistant manager, the nerd Wade and Lilly."

"Morris and Lilly both took classes from Wade, based on the reimbursement records. We know Smith had to know about the classes since it was his initials are on the approval of payment forms."

Esposito chimed in, "We're now running phone records between all four."

"It'll include office, home land-lines and cells."

"This is good guys, looks like we're finally catching some breaks." Beckett's optimism was growing.

**XX**

Wednesday was quiet. The new pain medication made Castle sleepy but really knocked down the pain. It allowed him some restful sleep and he appeared to be felling a little better.

The doctor instructed him to take the medication every four hours, whether he thought he needed it or not. The point was to keep the pain levels down and not delay the healing process. The biggest danger for him was pneumonia, so he wanted Castle up and moving.

They took several walks and again had lunch out. They enjoyed one another's company and chatted about anything and everything. Oblivious to the world around them.

They stopped for something hot, Beckett held a cup of coffee to her lips like it was a sacrament, "This is so good. I'm embarrassed over what an addict I am to this stuff."

As she looked across the street, watching the world go by she saw Castle watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Castle what are you looking at?"

"You know Detective! You're a beautiful thing."

"You know Mr. Castle, I've busted people with less narcotics in their blood stream?" But glowed in the compliment.

That evening the three of them had dinner at home. It was a fun meal, they listened to Alexis tell about her day and then told her about theirs.

"Doesn't sound like you did much, no movies, no shopping, just walking and hot drinks."

"Pumpkin we had a wonderful time, just roaming. It's tough keeping Beckett out of trouble, and street-fights." He smiled.

Beckett had walked to the sink to put away a plate. She returned to the table and stood behind Castle's chair, putting her hands on his shoulders, and bent down to kiss the top of his head. "Alexis, this man is full of it, as usual."

"You're telling me, raising him has been a real task." They girls laughed, Castle just smiled.

"So what's up for tomorrow's recovery agenda?" Alexis looked to each for an answer.

Beckett returned to her chair, "What do you wanna do Castle?"

"Sleep."

"Besides sleep? Hey, how about a movie?"

"I don't think you can be trusted in a dark theater." Pushing at her hand.

"Really, you think I'm the problem here?"

"I'm am not even touching that Beckett."

"Let me shift gears then, I have to go into the office on Friday and do …."

"What a minute, you get me grounded and then go work?"

"Beckett that's just crap and you know it. If I can't work, why should you get to?"

"Because I'm not loaded on Norco for starters."

"First of all, I'm not loaded." With a slight but noticeable slur to his speech.

Alexis laughed, "Yeah Dad, your loaded!"

"Alexis, who's team are you on anyway?" She pointed at Kate.

"Really, you're throwing me under the bus and going with her on this?"

"Absolutely Dad. You're truly a space cadet. It's really funny to watch."

"Fine, go in on Friday Beckett, abandon me." Alexis gave a knowing smile to Beckett and laughed.

"So, Castle...was that so hard?"

"Was what so hard?" Beckett crossed her arms and stared at him.

He looked sheepishly down at the table, "Let's just say I would prefer your company Detective."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it, "Well for the record, I would prefer to be here with you."

"OK, either stop or I'm gonna gag." Alexis stood and headed to the sink.

**XX**

The sofa was made and ready for Beckett. She'd checked on Castle after her shower. He was propped on his left side, a book on the bed, but it had slipped from his hand and now lay closed.

She softly padded across the room and turned off the light. As she turned to leave, he said sleepily, "Beckett."

"Castle go to sleep, you exhausted."

"Beckett, please get in bed. I want you near."

"I'll lay here beside you for awhile," as she moved around to the other side of the bed.

"No Beckett, not _on...in._"

"Castle your daughter is in the next room." She protested.

Fully awake now "I'm practically a cripple. I need help with everything, trust me you're safe, and she knows it."

She removed the robe and slid into bed.

"Beckett, over here."

"You are certainly demanding Mr. Castle."

"A man has needs...I need you in my arms." He felt her slide against him gently. He wrapped his feet around hers.

"You make an incredible nurse. I should get hurt more often." His arms wrapped across her stomach, she burrowed in some more.

"Goodnight Castle."

He could feel the pain medication taking its effect. He kissed the side of her neck and then up to her forehead. "Goodnight Kate."


	11. Home Alone

**Chapter 11**

_Home Alone_

The return to work on Friday was not pleasant for Beckett. She'd enjoyed the time off, the hours alone with him. She didn't want that to stop. Didn't want them to be interrupted. She knew that was foolish, no relationship can be 24 hours a day, but she wanted as much of it as she could have, at least for a awhile.

She wanted to bask in the glow of the new friendship. She smiled to herself, that was a lie. It had gone past the friendship stage by the second week. She thought she was slipping down a slope, one with no return. She laughed at herself and her hedging, again, she was in love, for the first time in her life. Before it had been words and ideas of what love should be. This time her heart was finding its home. It scared her. With love comes desires, and needs, and she was being hammered by both.

As she walks in the precinct the boys were glad to see her. She was anticipating the jive they'd lay on her.

"Hey boss."Ryan said smiling.

"Hey Beckett, back from your duties as head-nurse?"

"Did the patient die? Or did you shoot him?" Esposito added laughing at her frown.

"I can't believe you took time-off for a black-eye Beckett, you're losing your edge." He couldn't stop, he was on a roll.

"You look almost normal, but your eyes are still a little dark." Ryan interjected.

"Ryan thank you for your concern, unlike Mr. Wise guy there!"

"So Beckett," Esposito choosing to ignore her comment, "How 's the _other_ patient?"

"What patient?" Giving him the best deadpan stare she could muster.

"Beckett how long are you gonna play that card?"

"What card?" She tried sounding innocent.

Esposito turned to his partner, "Ryan, ask her how the bookkeeper's doing, maybe you can pierce this wall of BS."

She didn't wait, there was work to be done, "He's doing better, and...and he has an idea."

"So what is it?" Esposito shot back, thinking she was just sparing with him.

"Castle thinks there has to be an intermediary step in the stealing process."

"Like what?" From Ryan.

"Like setting up accounts within the bank, to hold the funds temporarily. Once done then a wire request would be made to pull the funds from the account."

Neither Ryan or Esposito said anything, just looked at her.

She continued, "In fact he thinks it may be a number of accounts. Since the smaller the transfers the less likely they'd raise any flags."

"So how do we find the accounts? Isn't that like finding a needle in a hay stack?" Esposito asked.

"That's what makes his idea so good." She smiled, proud of his idea, and anxious to share.

"We use the NYSIF, they may be our best source."

Both men stared at her like she's speaking in a foreign language.

"The New York State Insurance Fund? Come on." Ryan asked.

Esposito stood up and walked to the board and waived his hand like Tom Cruise in _Minority Report_, moving information, "What's disability insurance got to do with this?" And then pointed at the murder board.

Beckett smiled, "What do you need to apply for disability?"

Ryan stood and paced towards the board. He stopped and with a confused look, "A social security number?"

"Exactly, but it's suppose to be a valid number. Castle says there are some numbers that pop-up over and over, and NYSIF knows they're bogus."

"Beckett where are going with this?" Ryan asked, still looking confused.

"I'm lost too! So whats this got to do with our case?" Esposito plopped back down in his chair.

"To open a bank account you need a social security number. The thief's would not use their own. They have to come up with a SSA number that lead to, nowhere."

"I got it!", Ryan now starts pacing, " They find a few of these bogus dead-end SSA numbers and use them on the accounts. The bank would never know they were bad numbers."

"That's it! But in order to find them, we'll need someone who knows what the most likely numbers are, we'll need a list from the NYSIF."

"You think we'll need a subpoena?"

"No, this is probably general knowledge within the NYSIF."

"Either of you know someone over there?" They both shook their heads.

"If you can find a supervisor, they'll probably have them written down."

"Remember these are phony or sold numbers, they don't belong to anyone so there's really nothing to subpoena."

"And when we get the numbers, we'll compare them with the bank's data base on their account information." Esposito smiled.

"I'm going to go see a judge for yet another subpoena for SSA information on all accounts."

"You two should go to the main office of the NYSIF, I think if it's done in person you'll get more information, and faster."

"Will do", and they headed out.

Beckett returned to the her desk and picked up the phone. She dialed her friend.

"Hey Lanie, how are you today?"

"Well girlfriend I see you're back at your desk, your number just popped up on my screen. I thought Espo was using your desk at first."

Beckett laughed, "I'll make him read financials for a week if he does."

"I thought your accountant buddy does that for you." There was silence on the other end.

"Kate are you there?" her voice now concerned.

"Yeah, I'm here?"

"Is everything OK girl?"

"If I told you, you'd just laugh."

"Well, try me."

"Lanie, I'm..." She stopped, the words were stuck.

"You're what, Beckett?' Whining a bit.

"Come on, stop this...what are you?"

"I think I'm in love...no that's wrong,." With only a momentary delay, "I know I'm in love."

"Are you having a hot-flash or something? You better start talking to me Detective."

"And Beckett, I'm not trying to be the voice of caution here, but you are the... love'm and leave girl, so what's different with this single dad?"

Beckett was surprised at Lanie's question, normally she was pushing the opposite direction.

Now in a serious tone, "There are things about him, about me that I'd never even given thought to in the past."

"Such as?" Lanie, growing impatient.

"This will sound, I don't know, so...everyday, logical..." She paused again.

"What struck me was his blindness to how he respected women. First his daughter. What man carries Macy's ad's to hunt for a dress, and reads it on the subway?

Lanie laughed out loud, "None I've ever met!"

"And then Orletha, my friend on the train, that both of us know."

She was quiet for a moment, "You should see the way he looks at her, like they're the only two people on the subway...she probably works for someone his age, he's white, she's African-American...but those things mean nothing. He respects... no more than that, he honors her for her life and what she's seen...he listens to her."

Beckett went quiet again. She was lost in re-runs of the times she'd watched him with Orletha. She felt guilty over her own blindness. The fact that love was only twenty feet away, and she almost missed him.

"Hey, girl you there?" Lanie's voice interrupted her drifting mind.

"Yeah, sorry. Lanie, he's just swamped my heart. He treats me like a...the most special person in the world..."

"So where is this love-thing going Detective?"

"Well, I kinda told him I..."

"What? You've already told him you loved him?" Lanie added, sounding shocked.

"No, not that...I told him...I was going to marry him."

"You told him, what?"

"Marry him...did you say marry Beckett?" The ME's voice was sliding up in volume.

"Yeah!" Both women were now silent.

Beckett started tentatively, "Also...I've spent most of the last week at his apartment, with he and his daughter."

"I've tried to sleep on the sofa..."

"You've _tried_? Whoa girl."

"How do you _try_ that? Sounds like, you're _not _on the sofa? "

She pressed her friend for more, "Don't tell me you're in his bed?"

"He doesn't like it when I'm not with him." Kate moved the phone away from her ear as Lanie squealed on the other end.

"Girl what planet do you think I'm from? You're telling me you've proposed and you've taken the week off to sleep with..." Beckett cut her off.

"I didn't propose and I didn't take the week off to sleep with him. I took it off to help him."

"Lanie, he really took a beating for me...he didn't have to do that."

"OK, OK, so you're taking care of him..but...that includes sharing a bed with him?"

"You make it sound bad, it's not like that. We're in the same bed, we're not sleeping, sleeping together."

"Now that does sound bad Beckett. Like Bill Clinton not inhaling, like why the hell not?"

Beckett just laughed, "First he's broken, it hurts for him to even move, so he's in no shape for...you know rigorous activity."

"Beckett, you're blowing me away, I cannot believe what I'm hearing."

"What has happened to the Kate Beckett I know, has she been kidnapped?

"And explain how you tell someone you're going to marry them, but not propose? And he doesn't even know you're in love with him...I am so confused...you need to help me here."

So she tried, although she was not certain she understood it all herself.

**XX**

"Beckett, how are you?"

"I'm fine Castle, did you take a snooze?"

"No, my nurse abandoned me!" Sounding like a pouting child.

"Shut up, you know I have work." Clearly teasing him.

"What about me, I need to work, I've got a child to support."

"You're in much worse shape than me."

"What you need is rest, Castle."

"I don't want to rest, I want to..."

"Maybe you can get back to work next week."

"I can't sleep without you here." He sounded a bit glum.

"What am I your blankie?" She laughed at him, and this lame conversation they were having, she loved it.

"Oh Detective, I've had a ton of blankets, none hold a candle to you."

"So I'm really just a heater blanket to you?

"No, not by a long shot. You're much more than that."

"Pray tell?"

"I can't encourage you! Your declarations of intent have already taken my breath away." She laughed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Hey, how about I pick-up Chinese food for dinner?

"That would be great, you know I love Chinese."

"It's just you and me, Alexis is with a girlfriend tonight."

"OK, I'll see you by 6;30"

"Thank you Detective!"

"Mr. Castle, New Yorks finest are here to serve."

"Great, can I have you for dessert?" Humor tinting his voice.

"Oh oh! Now you've crossed the line!"

"I'll see you soon." She smiled at his comment. If only he knew.

**XX**

Esposito and Ryan returned with a twenty-five or so, commonly used and traded SSA numbers. The NYSIF had been very cooperative. They have seen a list, what they called the "dirty two-dozen." These were numbers that were sold, traded or passed around by illegals. Ironically, the money placed in these Social Security accounts could never be claimed, but since social security benefits were not what the users had in mind, no one cared.

After her call to Lanie and Castle she'd worked on the request for a subpoena of the banks' accounts based on SSA number tracking. She had to make it clear to the Judge that she did not want to access private information of depositors. The search was purely for a broad net to snag any bogus SSA numbers used to open accounts. It seemed simple to her, but she knew Judges breathed a different air than the masses, you could never tell how they'd decide on an issue.

The day was pretty well spent. They were still waiting on the record they'd subpoenaed early in the week. She was certain the bank was becoming weary of this but reasoned, aside from privacy issues, they wanted answers just like the police. At this point no one suspected an inside job had led to the killing of the employee, but Beckett was confident at least one person in the organization was feeling the noose tightening. It could be getting dangerous.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out. I think we've done as much as we can today. I'll meet with Judge Mavins on Monday and see if we can get this new subpoena signed."

"Beckett, you wanta have a drink on the way home? Lanie, Ryan and I are going to stop for a quick one."

"No I told...I mean I need to get home. This first day back has rung me out."

They both laughed at her fax-paux, Ryan said, "Yeah you go get some rest."

"Oh Beckett!" she turned back to Esposito, "Kiss the bookkeeper for me," He smirked at her scowl.

**XX**

She was anxious to get to his place. She'd picked up the food and now just wanted to kick off her shoes, have some dinner and sit nearer to him than she should.

She knocked and walked in, her purse in one hand, the bag of food in the other. Castle came walking out of the bedroom. She sat down the things and made her way to him. He extended his arms, she stepped into an embrace.

"Castle, I'm still mad at you about the, "not-my-league" crap." But held tightly to him.

"So, please don't ever say that again. It makes me want to smack you." He remained silent.

"You have a lot of angry issues Detective." But held her tightly.

She didn't know how long they stood there. It was quiet and lovely. Just to be enveloped. When he spoke he changed subjects.

"So Detective, I take it you missed me today?"

She rocked her shoulders gently back and forth, being careful not to put pressure on his right side. "A little."

"Really, a little is how you'd describe it?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, more than a little." Silence and contentment ruled for the next minute or so.

"We need to eat before the food gets cold." She said into his neck.

As they ate Beckett told him about the case and the work on his idea to trace SSA numbers to identify phony accounts. He was pleased to hear about the results from the NYSIF and her work on the new subpoena.

He mused, "I don't have it all figured out yet, but since the bank is one of the top 15 banks in New York, if they did what we suspect, it could account for a lot of money. "

"Yeah enough to murder for, thats for sure."

They talked some more and Beckett started telling a story of a couple on the subway whose discussion escalated into a shouting match. She made it clear, she never even looked in their direction, she'd learned her lesson. By the end of the story and the wine she'd drank she had slipped into the giggles. Which was unlike her. Castle did not want to laugh, but everything he said only tickled her more. During yet another round of laughter there was a knock at the front door. Beckett laughed her way to the door and opened it and immediately stopped laughing.

"Hi, is Rick in?" The tall blond purred.

"Ah...can I help you? Beckett said coolly.

"I'm Linda Gallo, I work with Rick and wanted to see how he's doing."

"Come in." Beckett stepped back and made room.

"Hey Linda what brings you out to the Bronx?" He stood carefully and walked toward her. She closed the gap between them and gave him a hug.

He looked over at Beckett as the other woman embraced him. He'd never seen her hate stare before, it was vicious.

Linda released him and stepped back, "Tell me Rick how did you get so banged up? I understand you were with a police woman?"

"Linda this is Detective Beckett, Kate this is Linda Gallo, one of the managing CPA's at my office." The women nodded to acknowledge one another.

"Are you the woman he was with?" But before Kate could speak she added, "or did you two do this to each other?"

"No Linda, we walked into a gang brawl, Detective Beckett tried to break it up and...and it ended with us getting a little banged up."

"Well, there's a lesson in that isn't there? You need to pick your company a little more carefully." She smiled, half teasing, but half serious.

"It's one of the risks of the occupation, it comes with the territory." Beckett remained stone faced.

"He's a bookkeeper, it doesn't come with his territory." Her tone was accusatory.

Castle decided he could either stand there, and end up in the middle of another fight or intervene. " Linda thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"Well I thought with your, artsy side, you'd appreciate some beauty in your current state." Another cold smile.

Beckett thought, "what a bitch, what am I chopped liver?"

"Well they are beautiful." He said pointing to the vase of flowers on the coffee table.

Seething again, but silent, _Yeah and they're going in the trash as soon as you leave, you witch. _

Linda noticed their dinner on the table, "Oh I see your having dinner, Did you have to order in?"

"Detective Beckett was kind enough to bring me dinner." He smiled at Beckett, who only frowned back.

"Well, if you like a home cooked meal, just let me know, I'm a gourmet cook."

Before either Beckett or Castle could respond, "Well I must be going. Hope you feel better." She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Detective Brown, nice to meet you.'

Beckett just nodded her head, "It's Beckett, not Brown."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the mistake Detective." And then she was out the door.

Beckett locked the front door and leaned against it, her eyes closed for what seemed like an hour to Castle.

"Beckett are you OK?" He said tentatively.

Finally she turned to face him and in a whinny voice, "Oh I'm a gourmet cook! Gag me."

Then she glared at him,"Why did you let her hug you for so long?"

"Beckett, what are you talking about?"

"The rule Castle!" Her face still red with anger.

"What rule?" Now looking confused.

"The three-second rule!"

He shook his head, he was not going to talk her down, "Beckett come over here please."

She walked over to him, he pulled her into his arms again. "She's just jealous of you...of us."

"And I think you're much more beautiful than the roses." He kissed the side of her head.

"You know, I could shoot that …."

"I know, I know...I thought you showed great restraint by keeping your weapon holstered."

"I was so proud of you." He smiled broadly at her.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me." Still huffing.

"Thank you for not shooting one of my bosses Beckett."

"Castle, you want to talk about leagues, well you're way out of hers, she's a bottom-dweller."

"Wow, you are feisty tonight Detective."

She leaned against him and gently held on. Then in a soft low vice, "Castle, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything?" he whispered.

"Those flowers, they bother my nose, can I throw them out?"

He just smiled, "Of course Detective."

**XX**

The evening was uneventful after the visit by Ms. Gallo. They decided to watch a movie and just relax. Beckett had wine, Castle only water. He was still taking a couple of Norco every four hours.

She sat on his left side and listed slightly into him. She was surprised at how angry she had been with his boss. Every word out of her mouth was a jab at Beckett. The witch was working it hard to demean and discredit her any way she could. What made it worse was her insinuation that she had some right to Castle, which just fried Beckett's circuits.

"Castle you need to get to bed, you so look tired, we can finish the movie later."

He stirred and leaned heavier against her. "I am tired."

"Anyway I need to get home." Which was not the truth, but sounded reasonable after her outbursts.

"Beckett...you don't need to go home and you know it."

"Castle, I've spent most of a week here, day and night. You need some space."

"I don't need space from you." He kissed her forehead.

"I don't know that!" She protested.

"Well, then you do now."

"Tell you what, why don't you put me to bed. Chat with me for awhile. If you still think you need to go, then ..."

"Castle, every time we tried that, I end up with you all night."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Apparently we're not very good at, separation." She laughed.

"Tell you what, I'm not even sitting on your bed without a shower. Let me clean up after dinner, then I'll take a shower and tuck you in."

"OK, I shower now, it take me awhile, I 'm pretty slow." He winced as he stood again.

She finished the kitchen and picked-up things in the living room. She took the fast food bags and flowers, out to the trash.

As the flowers hit the back of the dumpster she mutter, "Take that you tramp."

She checked on Castle when she returned, he'd situated himself in bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

When she returned Castle was dozing again. She dropped the robe and slid into bed beside him. When she wrapped her leg over his, his eyes popped open.

"Beckett!" He spit out in a breathless voice, " You don't have anything on."

"Castle, I'm sorry, I knew I forgot something." Her voice conveyed nothing like sorrow.

"Beckett are you trying kill me?" Still breathless.

"Actually just the opposite." She snugged even closer, ran her hand across his chest and kissed his ear.

"Detective, should I assume you're not leaving, and...and sleeping has just been postponed."

"You are so smart Mr. Castle!"

"Even when you're loaded."


	12. Monsters at Large

**Chapter 12**

_Monsters at Large_

It had been a two weeks since they'd both returned to work. Castle was moving about without the constant pain, except with deep breathing and excessive laughter.

At the 12th the crew was working background searches on the bank employees, along with phone numbers, emails and computer records.

The Judge had agreed to sign the subpoena for the broad SSA number search. If accounts were found to be using the bad SSA numbers, he indicated he would allow a subsequent subpoena to force the bank to turn over the specific account information.

Castle simply did not have the stamina to work the evenings after his regular job. He was terribly behind after the week off and struggled to catch-up but his interest remained peaked for progress on the NYPD case. He told Beckett he could work for a short time after work, but she forbid it.

They met for lunch each day. She had come by twice and brought him something to eat. On one occasion Linda Gallo was sitting in Castle's office when Beckett arrived with lunch. He felt the air go cold, when Beckett entered. While he was delighted to see her, Gallo was not.

"Rick when you get a chance to look at those issues, please give me a call."

"Detective, what police work brings you to our office?"

"Just lunch for Rick." She smiled but looked like she could bite.

"Take out! Not the way to the a man's heart." Gallo strolled out.

"Castle...I might really have to kill her." She huffed through gritted teeth.

"You have nothing to worry about with her." But he could see she wasn't dissuaded by his words.

"Hey, this isn't jealousy is it Detective?"

"Damn straight I'm jealous, and you know it." He got up and walked over to her and pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm flattered, but seriously there's no contest here Beckett, absolutely none."

As they ate Beckett calmed down. Castle did not tell her, but he was more than flattered by her anger. This emerald eyed beauty had pushed him over the edge. The fire in her eyes only made his heart beat faster. He wanted to let go of his remaining reserve, but his own history would not let him do so, at least not yet.

He feared that he would fall hopelessly in love with her, and then, she'd drift. He wondered what would happen if the doctor came back, what ever his name was, and convinced her to reconsider their breakup. Would she be able to resist? He knew she could have a full, and rich life, as a doctor's wife. He would never be able to offer her such luxury.

"Hey, where did you go?" Beckett reached over and touched his arm.

"Sorry, I was just zoning out." But she'd seen the look, the flash of fear, or questioning of something. When he'd talked about his marriage unraveling, the hurt it had caused, the distrust he had for long term relationships. It was all there, lurking behind his sad smile. A darkness that shadowed his deep blue eyes.

She leaned forward and took his hand, "That look in your eye scares me."

She slowly spoke, "When you say I have nothing to worry about with her, do you mean it?"

"Yes! Absolutely. It's not her, it's..."

"It's what Castle? Tell me...tell me what's out there, what do you see that casts that shadow over you?"

"It's you." He looked down at his hands.

"What about me worries you Rick?" She put her lunch down and leaned against his desk.

"Beckett you've run off with my heart," he looked at some spot over her head.

"And?"

"I'm not sure you're here to stay."

"The scenarios I run in my head, with you gone...well...none are good."

"I think about you leaving...going back to your doctor, or someone..." He paused and looked up at her. He was surprised to see her eyes glassy and near tears.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Castle, can we close this door?" Pointing at his office door, "For a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah, of course." He rose and shut the door quickly. When he turned back, she was on her feet and wrapped her arms around him.

"Rick I would never do that to you." Her eyes reflecting a wounded heart.

"I don't think this is the place, and we really need to talk, but before I go back to work, I need to tell you something."

"I've thought in the past that I was in love, but I wasn't. I was infatuated or trying to live out my idea of what love meant. Like kids, playing cowboys or playing tea party, it was all just that...playing."

"As an adult I played love. Did the things I thought meant I was in love, but it was all pretense."

"Do you know how I know that? Do you know what my irrefutable proof is... do you?" He was taken back by the intent look on her face and her urgent tone.

"No, I don't know what kind proof there is for that." He sounded defeated in his answer.

"It's surprising simple." She smiled at him, "When I fell in love...all the counterfeit loves were exposed. They couldn't stand in the light of real love. I realized I had been waiting for the real thing, for the one."

She just stared into his earnest face, "Don't look so confused...it really is simple."

"I love you...and everything makes sense for me."

She smiled and added, "It's why I told you I'm going to marry you."

"You wonder if I would leave, go back...To where? To whom Rick?"

"After true love, who could I turn to?"

"There is no one after you, I'm not leaving."

"Beckett, I..." But she continued.

"I heard you say something to Alexis about, the heart wanting what the heart wants. I think there's more to it. The heart _wants_, but it also _knows. _And when it _knows_, there are no more questions."

During her monologue, they'd returned to their chairs, she looked down at her watch, "Oh crap, I have a meeting in 10 minutes, I gotta go."

She stood, turned and pulled open his door and stopped. Spinning around she returned to Castle's chair, leaned down, kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you Mr. Castle," and was out the door.

Castle sat for at least a full minute before he could even move. He wondered to himself, What was with that woman? She tells him two weeks after they meet that she's going to marry him, and then before he even has a chance to declare his love, she announces hers. What a strange and wonderful thing is Kate Beckett.

As Beckett was about to exit the building Monica called out, "Detective, he seems to be making a good recovery, thanks for taking care of him. He didn't look to good for awhile there."

"Monica, you don't have to thank me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I can tell that by the look on your face." Beckett blushed, Monica giggled. Beckett rushed out the door.

Within a minute of Beckett's departure Monica sensed someone behind her, she turned to see Linda Gallo, "Why is that woman here so often?"

"I'm sorry?" Monica said,playing dumb. "Who?"

"That skinny dark-haired tomboy looking cop, who seems to be stumbling all over Rick."

"I think she's just been concerned about his injuries."

"If she's concerned, she can take him to ER, but she's acting like a wet nurse."

Monica mustered all her control to stop from laughing out loud and said nothing.

Ms. Gallo was on a roll, "You should have seem them at his apartment, they looked like a couple of love birds, it was disgusting. Concern my foot." She turned and disappeared done the hall.

Monica watched her and mumbled, "Oh yeah, love birds it is."

**XX**

Beckett returned to her own meeting, three minutes after the scheduled start time.

She had gathered her team and a couple of computer guys. Her intent was to review all the current information. Then see if the tech guys could start the matching process with the phony SSA numbers and see if they showed up on any of the bank's accounts.

As they were about to start, Ryan walked up to Beckett, "Whats so funny?"

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You...you're wall-to-wall smiles, so tell me the joke." He waited.

"There is no joke? Honestly."

"OK, so where have you been? And why are you late? Beckett is never late."

"Ah, I'm right here you don't have to talk as though I'm not."

"So where?"

She smiled and turned to the small group. "Everyone, thank you for meeting, sorry we're starting a couple minutes late."

Ryan leaned on the desk beside Esposito. " So, what's with smiley up there?"

"My guess, she been with him!" Pausing when she glanced their direction, "And she's somewhere between smitten and hammered...the boss is in love."

Beckett turned again and caught talking, just as they finished their assessment, "Is there something one of you'd like to add?"

"No boss, we're good, just taken it all in!" Esposito gave her a million dollar smile.

She glared at them and turned back to the rest.

**XX**

After work on Friday, Castle and Beckett met. They made their way to Grand Central to catch the Number 7 home. Beckett was animated, almost giddy. She was happy in her declaration of love, and, happy to be with Castle. She walked beside him, half-facing him while holding onto his arm. She looked like an excited school girl on an outing.

"Beckett, I need some joe." Looking around for a coffee place.

"Me too!" He laughed at her immediate response.

"You always want coffee, but if you get anymore wound-up, you're gonna pop."

"No, really I'm draggin, I'm just happy to see you." She stopped him, and leaned her head against his shoulder, he kissed the top of it.

"OK, here's Starbucks, you want the usual?" She nodded.

The corridors are wide in the Grand old station. Across from Starbucks and down a bit Dr. Josh Davidson stood and watched as his former girl hang onto and practically dance around the bookkeeper. She still had some of his stuff, he hoped that when he picked it up they could talk some sense into her and maybe patch things up. The scene before him wasn't encouraging. But maybe she wasn't as happy as she seemed, maybe this was just a show. He still hoped he could win her back.

He watched the bookkeeper go into Starbucks and stand in the line. He seemed to be killing time on his phone. Beckett was standing outside waiting. He made his way to her.

"Hey, Kate." He tried to sound upbeat.

"Josh." He tone was even, maybe even flat.

"You heading home?" He asked matter-a-factly.

"Castle and I stopped for coffee." She pointed to him standing in the line.

He decided it was time to tell her what he thought, "Kate, are you sure about what you're doing?" adding a sigh.

"We were together for two years. Do you really want to throw that away?"

"Josh, it's over. Things have changed, I had to be honest with myself. This is what's right for me."

"But you run to _him_….a bookkeeper? Why?"

"Josh, I didn't run to him. We were done, whether we wanted to admit it or not.

She paused for a beat, "Josh, this is right for me." Choosing to ignore the disparaging comment about Castle.

"Fine Kate, I get it, clearly I'm not getting through?" She said nothing.

He switched gears, "Can I come by tomorrow and pick up my stuff?" His words were curt and cold.

"That's fine, just call to make sure I'm there." Castle was exiting Starbucks and walked toward them. His face in a neutral mask.

"See you later Kate." Josh turned and walked away before Castle arrived.

She watched Castle as he approached. She could see his eyes were shrouded, the levity they shared before he'd walked into Starbucks, was now gone.

"Was that..." He asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." She saw his eyes follow the doctor as he walked away. She thought she saw the same look she'd seen at the office, concern and doubt mixed together.

"Castle!" She tugged on his sleeve gently, he turned his attention back to her.

"Castle," now placing her hand on his face, "It's you I love, only you."

His smile was weak, but better, "Coffee?" he handed her the cup.

She looked at it, "Venti, wow, we're living large." She bumped into him and laughed.

**XX**

There are those moments, between sleep and waking when one can be tossed in the world of giants. Things, places, monsters that slay us or send us running in fear. Castle tossed in that nether world for hours and hours, but then he felt it. The warmth of the other, breathing softly beside him. He stirred awake, and looked at her, and the fears that had stolen her during the night fled.

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. He had been fearful of this beauty coming into his life. Sneaking into his heart and then disappearing like a mirage. He shuttered at the idea of her absence, for any length of time. He knew he was a goner. He was so far down the rabbit hole of love, there'd be no escape, nor was there any will left in him to do so.

Still the nagging fear of her leaving gnawed away at his sub-conscience. He replayed the walk from Starbucks while she stood stood and talked with the doctor. In his dream, or really his nightmare, he could not get to her in time, something pulled at him, held him back. In the dream she walked off with the doctor, arm-in-arm, glancing over her shoulder at him. He cannot read her eyes, it is sadness or pity, he can't tell, but she's gone, and he's alone.

He studied the ceiling, tried to get comfortable but failed. The scene kept replaying, even though he was awake. He wanted to extract a promise from her, some magical incantation that would assuage his fears. It was all ridiculous, she's here, she's with him. She'd pledged her love, repeatedly. He tells himself to get a grip, to buck-up. But there it is again, arm-in-arm, her looking back at him, and they're gone.

"Castle," her voice cut through darkness, he startled.

"Kate, you surprised me." His voice is breathless.

"Castle", her hand resting on his chest, "you've been thrashing, saying no, no..."

"No what Castle?"

"Just a bad dream, I'm sorry I bothered you. Go back to sleep".

He feels her arm slide across his chest as she pulls herself onto his left side. Her lips kiss his neck, "Tell me the dream," she whispers to him. And so he does.

"Oh Castle, what can I say, what can I do?"

"Kate it was just a dream, that's all."

"My head and my heart know you're not going anywhere. I can't stop the dreams, but you're here. He kissed her, held her tight,"Go back to sleep."

**XX**

He watched her as she sat on the sofa, legs tucked beneath her, cup of coffee clutched her hands. She was watching the news, lost in the story, he was lost in her.

When the news person finished, she turned to look at him. He was busted. His chin was resting on his folded hands, elbows propped on the table and eyes fixed on her.

"You like what you see?" She sounded like she just caught a peeping tom.

"I love what I see." Never moving, not a moment of hesitation.

She sat down the coffee cup, rose from the sofa, and with blanket in tow, she scooted towards him, her wool cape trailing. She dropped her arms over his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, kissing up to his ear.

"Good morning you two!'" Alexis' voice froze Beckett in place, she thought she was still asleep.

"Hey Pumpkin, how'd you sleep?" Castle asked cheerfully.

"Good Dad."

"Don't mind this woman hanging on me. I left the door open." He laughed softly.

Beckett swatted him, "Good morning Alexis!"

"He begged me to kiss him and since he let me sleep on his sofa...I felt obliged." Now she smiled.

"I'm certainly not a Detective, but I don't think that sofa's been slept on in weeks." Alexis smiled at the pair before her.

"Ouch! The Detective has been busted." Castle added with laughter in his voice.

Alexis was embarrassed. Normally she would never tease an adult, but she liked Beckett, a lot, and she'd made her Dad so happy. It made Alexis happy and playful.

"Detective, if you can put up with him, you can sleep anywhere you want."

"Thank you Alexis. I love putting-up with him." She bent again and kissed the side of his cheek. His arm snaked up held her against him closely.

"What's for breakfast!" the young girl asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"The best Belgium waffles this side of mid-town." Castle using an announcer like voice.

The three laughed and teased through breakfast. The Belgium waffles were of course, Mickey Mouse shaped. Alexis needed whipped cream and bacon on the side. Castle dutifully created his daughter's favorite breakfast. He delivered the plate with a peck on the head.

Beckett silently admired the way he fused over his 'baby bird'. She smiled as the two interacted with such ease. On his return to the waffle iron he'd stop and kiss the top of Kate's head, she'd swat at him, but relished each pass.

After breakfast Alexis was off to shower. She wanted to do some shopping with friends at a village of shops nearby.

"Castle, I need to go to my apartment and do some laundry, and cleaning."

"I have a washer and dryer!"

"Castle, I can't spend everyday here."

"I'm not asking you to spend every day, just this one." He had moved to where she sat and leaned against her.

"Castle, you say that everyday."

"Maybe it's because I'm a slow healer." Attempting to look sad and weak.

"Or, maybe it's because you're full of..."

"Detective, there are young ears in the house. No cop talk!" Scolding her.

"I think you've milked the wounded me thing...to death."

"I'll do anything to keep you hovering over me Detective." Again smiling. But he noticed a change in her, a stiffing as he leaned against her.

"I need to tell you something," she said sounding suddenly serious.

"You're running off with the milk-man?"

"No." Followed by silence more silence.

"Oh oh, what is it?" Now he was serious.

"It's not an oh, oh."

"Last night when we ran into Josh, he said he wanted to come by today and pick-up some things he left at my place."

Castle said nothing.

"If you want you're welcome to be there with me?"

"Kate, do you want me there?" He asked tentatively.

"I don't want you to be upset or worried. I just wanted you to know. I can handle Josh..."

After a pause he answered, "Kate, I need to run some errands too and do some shopping. If you need me, just call."

After his answer he thought to himself, of course he wanted to be there. But not for the right reasons. He had to get over his insecurities. He didn't need to test her. He didn't doubt her, his doubts were his own.


	13. Permission

**Chapter 13**

_Permission_

Alexis finished dressing for her afternoon out. Beckett had returned to her apartment about 30 minutes earlier. She hadn't heard anything from her Dad since her departure.

She entered the front room, he was sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee resting on his leg, his index finger traced the rim of the cup, over and over.

She walked behind the sofa on her way to the kitchen, but said nothing.

When she returned he was still studying the edge of the cup with his finger. She parked herself beside him, leaning against his shoulder. He sat the cup on the coffee table, lifted his arm and pulled her close.

"You know I love you, Alexis?" He sounded very serious.

"Geez Dad, you sound like your about to tell me you have two days to live." She started to poke him but thought better of the idea.

"It wasn't that bad !" Trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, it was. So, you want to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Come on Dad, I know you too well for that… and that lost look..."

"Dad, is this about Beckett? You know, she's only been gone twenty minutes?"

He didn't say anything. She remained silent beside him and waited.

He started, tentatively, "It's about her...and a lot of things."

"I'm a bit confused." Sounding like a bit pensive, "Only a few months ago, neither of us knew her...and now, she's an important part of our lives...certainly of mine."

He shook his head, "It was so unexpected...so out of the blue."

"Dad, you have my permission."

He sat up and pushed away, so he could look at her.

"Permission for what?" He looked genuinely confused.

"To let go...to love her, to let her into our lives."

He smiled again at her.

"And do you think I'm not letting go, not letting her in?"

"Yeah, I do!"

She stared at him, "Because you just left out the most important part of what I said...to love her." She pressed on.

"I think you're in love, and it frightens you. But I can't help but see how happy she makes you, and I love that."

He smiled, "Thank you Pumpkin."

"Do you know what's the most important thing in the world to me?" He just stared at her.

"It's always been you. Just you and me, and I've never wanted that to change."

Alexis sighed, "I know that, but I can see you're holding back, and with her, I don't want that. I want you to let go, to let it happen." She squeezed his hand, and then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I'd be worried Dad, if she was just _any_ woman, but Beckett's not just any woman, she's _special_, and she loves you."

"Why do you think she loves me?"

"Dad, there are lots of reasons, but the way she fusses over you...the way she lights up when you walk in the room."

"I could see it on the night of my dance. The way she looked at you in the picture, she let her secret out."

"Tom told me he thought you two were in love. We laughed, sorta."

Castle looked sheepish, like he'd been discovered, or they'd been discovered.

She started to stand, but then sat back down, "I have a confession."

"A confession of what?" He gave her an exaggerated eye-brow raise.

"I heard what she told you, a few weeks ago." Now he was genuinely confused.

"What are talking about Alexis?"

"You know, that she's going to marry you."

He let out a small laugh, "Oh that!"

"Yeah, that!" Now she laughed.

"Dad, how many women have told you they were going marry you?" She got the answer almost instantly.

"Only one! Only one my love."

"She's really special Dad, you know that!"

"I do Pumpkin, I do."

**XX **

Beckett arrived at her place about 2:30, she'd been cleaning and doing laundry when Josh called, around 3:15. He said he was just down the street, he'd be there in a few minutes.

She suddenly wished she'd insisted on Castle being with her. The exchange would have be strained, but much quicker. On the other hand she didn't want to rely on Castle to tie-up her loose ends.

When she heard the knock, she took a deep breath, muttered to herself, "Here we go," and pulled opened the door.

"Kate." Josh greeted her in a cheerful tone.

She just smiled and nodded at the entry where she'd sat his things. He looked at a stack of books, some clothing and limited sports gear.

Beckett found herself thinking about how quickly things had changed. This man had let himself in many times before. He'd come and gone in the middle of the night. He'd crawled into her bed, made love to her, and now, he seemed like a complete stranger.

She wondered what had kept them together for all that time. She struggled to not compare, but she considered the bravado of the doctor, to the quiet strength of Castle and asked herself, why she'd settled for so little and missed so much.

"Do you need me to help you carry these things to your car Josh?" Hoping to speed up the process.

Josh turned an stared for a second, and then huffed, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "No, I can handle it!"

She had seen Josh drink in the past. She'd also seen him drink too much, and he wasn't pleasant at those times. She had no idea how much he'd had, but she was readying herself for the worst.

He filled his arms and made a trip to his car. He was back in less than five minutes. With each trip she sensed his agitation was rising.

The only things remaining for his last run were his in-line skates and a couple of tennis rackets. Instead of picking them up he closed the door and turned to face her. She thought to herself, _the wait is over._

He walked to where she stood, "Kate, have your really thought this through? Are you willing to throw the last few years away so quickly?"

He reached for her hand as he stepped closer, but she turned away and walked behind the sofa.

"Josh, we've already done this." She said as calmly as she could.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to be listening, or thinking." His face was taking on color, his voice more strained.

The words made her angry,"Really Josh! Cops can't think things through? What you have to be a doctor?"

"Thats not what I meant!" He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the ceiling.

"What I mean, is you're refusing to see what this guy really is...Kate!" He paused, but she said nothing.

"He's...he's just not in the same league as you! Can't you see that?" He moved to follow her behind the sofa.

Beckett eyes flashed, "He's what?' Her voice was immediately raw with anger.

This time he spoke louder than he meant to, but she was moving away from him, acting like he was a stranger. It only fueled his frustration.

"You heard me! He's out of his league with you...and damn it you know it!" The words were hard and clipped.

Josh watched for her re-action and could see the words hit home. He moved closer and he was right, they did hit home, but not in the way he'd planned.

Beckett was fully aware of both his speech and body language as he tried to move in on her, like she was the prey. She refused to give up any more ground.

In an instant, she switched to her predatory pose, ready to take down a resistant perp. Josh saw the reserve bristle through her. He stopped, knowing instinctively to not get any closer.

"What I mean is," trying to turn cool down the interaction, "you deserve more! A lawyer, a CEO, a Wall Street manager, not...whatever _he _does."

When she spoke her tone was hard, "You know Josh, the irony is that he told me the same thing and I wanted to smack him, and..."

He interrupted, "Kate, I'm not trying to fight with you."

"I want you back." He looked at the ground for few seconds, and then up at her.

"I want us together Kate." He reached for her and at the same time heard a loud knocking at the door.

Beckett and Josh both froze for a moment at the sound. She moved first, walked over and opened the door.

"Beckett, you OK?" Castle face painted with concern, "I though I heard arguing when I was coming down the hallway."

He stepped into the room and glared at Josh, who was moving toward Castle.

"What do you want?" Josh said glaring at Castle.

"Don't take another step Josh." Beckett said her commanding cop voice. "You need to calm down!" The words in a precise, clipped delivery.

She stood in front of Castle, thinking to herself, _Not again. He gets his ribs busted for me and now he has to deal with my semi-drunk ex-boyfriend. _

Josh stopped at her stern tone, but snarled, "What, the bookkeeper lets a woman do his fighting?"

Castle started to move around her but she stuck out her arm and hissed, "Rick, no."

She turned her attention by to Josh, "Listen real close! If you start a fight, you will not be practicing medicine for the next few weeks."

"Do you understand,? She glared at him. But he offered no response.

"Because I promise to break something, an arm, a leg, a finger, you decide."

He looked momentarily shocked at her words, but then his shock was replaced with anger.

"You're nuts Beckett, you've flipped!" Josh was spitting his words now.

"You'd assault me for coming into this apartment, the place...the place where you used to let me bang you."

She saw motion on her left and before she could move Castle was by her. She heard the in-line skate as it struck Josh mid-chest and then he was gasping as the wind was forced out of his lungs. He crumpled to the floor. Castle swung the skate back for another blow, but Beckett caught his arm just in time and spun him around towards her.

Her adrenaline was pumping, she spoke in spurts "Enough! Enough Rick, he's done."

As he dropped the skate she hooked her arm into Castle's. At first Josh had the panic look of someone trying to catch their breath as he rolled onto all fours. He kept his head down as her regained control of his breathing.

Neither Beckett or Castle spoke, but stood back and looked at the doctor, who had moved up to one knee. The panic was gone and quickly replaced with embarrassment and then rage.

"I outta knock your lights out!" He said yelling at Castle.

"Get out, and get out now Josh!" Neither man had ever heard Kate so furious.

Josh yelled back at her, "I can't believe you'd take someone like him over me." Shaking his head.

Castle growled, "Did you not understand her?" He turned and picked up the skates and tennis rackets and tossed them out in the hall.

Josh glared at both of them,but then looked at Beckett with mock-pity.

"Enjoy the left-overs Mr. Bookkeeper, I'm finished with her." He sneered as he delivered the final insult.

Castle bolted forward, Kate screamed, "No Castle! No." Pulling violently on the arm she held.

Josh laughed and walked into the hallway, scooping up his stuff.

"Let go of me Kate." She was surprised at his strength as he tried to pull free of her, "I'm gonna break his face."

She held on tight as he wrestled with her and finally stopped.

He turned to look at her, She was flushed and looked frail all at once.

"Are you OK?" His anger shifting to concern for her.

She moved in close and he pulled her in. For the next few minutes they rocked from side to side, saying nothing.

**XX**

The team had reviewed the most recent bank records and the SSA number matching accounts. There were three accounts, with no real owners. Each showed a steady flow of income of about $1500 per month. Over the last eighteen months $75,000 had been placed in the accounts and then drawn out from other banks. The balance in the accounts was below $100 each. Demands on the accounts were random and for limited transfers but the accounts never exceeded $400 to $500 balances.

Castle's conclusion was the rounding error code string had been modified to allow a .003 cent error instead of the typical .00003 cent requirement without raising an alert message.

After a detailed search of the emails and phone records there was only one person in the bank who had contact with both Lilly and Mark Wade. It was Eric Morris.

Beckett, Esposito and Ryan all agreed they should bring him in and ask about the connection and then see if they could establish a connection to the account activity.

"Mr. Morris, my name is Kate Beckett, we're investigating the murder of Lilly Francine. I'm hoping you can help."

"If I can I'd be happy to, it's just I was questioned by some other detectives last year, two guys. I told them everything I knew."

"They told me to call if I remembered something, but I really can't think of anything since then."

Beckett considered this first exchange, he was pretty open for being their prime suspect. He'd answered a question she never even got to ask, when he said he didn't recall anything since the last interview.

"Did you help set up the computer training for the bank employees?"

"Yes, that's part of the job. We had a couple of ways for them to improve their skills. Do you want to know what they were?"

"Sure." She thinking to herself, _well this sucks._

"We have an on-line training course. It's beyond the basic computer users knowledge, so for employees it focuses on the bank programs and security."

"The most important thing for us is diligence, especially when employees enter data into the system. It sounds basic but there are so many times information can be lost or misplaced. Accuracy is essential."

"There are a number of layers of protocols, that if followed, drastically increase accuracy.

"Are their courses outside the bank?"

"Yes! But those are more in depth computer classes. When we think a person exhibits good computer skills and are savvy about how the systems work, we try to bring them along to see if they could be used in more complex application, mostly security."

"What about Ms. Francine?"

"She was very good. A real natural. Like the kid you hand a electric guitar and in three months they're copying professionals on the radio."

"And that was Lilly?"

He responded slowly with a hint of sadness, "She had such a knack."

Beckett waited a minute as the young man appeared to be lost in thought, "Did you approve both the inside and outside the bank training?

"It was either myself or the manger, Jack, I mean Mr. Smith."

The questioning went on for awhile longer and Beckett offered him a soda. She said she'd be back in a few minutes.

"Crap," Espo stretched the word into three syllables.

"Yeah, he feels cold, or maybe cool, but he doesn't seem to be holding back at all. There's not a single change in his story."

"Well isn't that weird after a year? People just don't have that good of a memory." Ryan offered.

"I get zero vibe from this guy. I don't think he's our man." Becket stood and paced.

She let Morris stew for awhile, asked a couple more questions and then cut him loose.

They'd watch the accounts and see if there was any change.

**XX**

On Wednesday afternoon they got a hit. One of the three suspect accounts received a demand from a off-shore bank. The amount was only $475, but it meant the operation was still running, the theft was still in action.

Beckett called Castle and gave him the news, they were both excited. The team had been right, they were getting closer.

"Hey!" he asked, "Do you have time for lunch?" Looking at his watch he added, "I could meet you at the deli, just down from your office, in, say 15 minutes."

"Castle you had breakfast with me, do you really want to meet?" And then added, "I'm just not that interesting."

"Oh Detective, you are wrong! I'll see you in 15." He hung up.

She smiled at the phone. She felt a little guilty. She'd really bulldozed him on the marriage thing. She wanted to make sure that he wanted the same things.

The relationship had changed. Unlike her story to Lanie, they'd had now sleep together. It had been wonderful and she wanted more, she wanted to be with him constantly. She had never felt that need in the past, with anyone.

"Beckett, what's up with the smiley face?" Esposito asked.

"Don't you have something to do besides harass me?" Barking at her partner.

"Just wondered about the ear-to-ear thing going on over there." He turned to Ryan who was attempting to keep a straight face.

She stood, pulled on her coat and over her shoulder said, "I'm going to lunch."

"Give'm a kiss for me," Esposito put his fingers to his lips, then blew a kiss at her.

Castle was waiting outside the deli, he didn't see her come up behind him. She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged his back. He squeezed her arm as she snaked around him.

"How'd you know it was me?" She said in a low voice.

"Because you smell wonderful." He turned to face her and gave her another hug.

She pulled up his hands and kissed them. "I'm glad you had a few minutes to be with me."

"Rick! What are you doing here?" They rotated to the voice with Beckett still was clutching his hands. The entangled couple faced Linda Gallo.

"Just having a bite," he pulled Beckett into his shoulder.

"Well it's obviously not police work!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head and walked on.

"You know Castle, it's a good thing my gun is wedged between me and you or I'd pull it out and just shoot her. " She groaned in anger.

In a low voice she declared, "I just don't think your boss likes me much."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about her, Beckett! I'm crazy for you." He kissed the side of her head.

"But you already know that, don't you."

"There are somethings...you never get tired of hearing, and that's one of them." She squeezed his hand.

They made their way into the deli, laughing and happy, glad to have a few minutes to enjoy each others company.

**XX**

When Beckett returned the boys where exploring the dead-end interview of the assistant manager. His answers had been consistent with his earlier exchange with the police. They agreed the mastermind was still likely within the local branch, but identifying him or her was still allusive.

"Beckett, we think the manger, Jack Smith is our next best candidate." Esposito was pointing at the list of bank employees on the murder board.

"Why, him? There are a number of department managers who could pull this off?" She ran her finger down the list of department heads.

"He just seems like the one who has the most access, as well as the ability to cover his tracks. It's just a guess."

"We need a strategy for drawing him out, if he's involved. We can't just walk in the front door. "

The discussion continued for another couple of hours. Because of the electronic cover of outside accounts and wire privacy, the killer could simple sit back and avoid detection. The method of drawing out or possibly tripping the "sleeping killer" remained illusive.

Beckett suggested they defer the decision on the next step until the next day. She wanted to wrap things up, she wanted to get home. But she also wanted Castle's ideas on how to draw out the parties based on his experience of protecting his employers less than honest clients. Maybe it would work with the bank.


	14. Hell Hath No Wrath

**Chapter 14**

_Hell Hath No Wrath_

Castle was reading as Kate turned off her light. She tossed a bit, tried to re-shape her pillow, laid on her back and then on her side. It all started over again, she moved to her stomach, tossed some more, then returned to her back and finally crossed her hands over her stomach.

"Good-night Kate." He kissed her forehead and then rolled over and turned off the light.

He was tired, it had been a busy day and he felt himself falling into a welcome sleep. He knew when this happened, when sleep tugged him down, it would be a dreamless night.

He felt her hand move onto his chest, she snuggled against him, "Castle are you asleep?"

He made a noise, or at least he dreamed he made one. She tried again, "Castle, talk to me."

Something jarred, the descent stopped, she was talking and he moved to the sound of her voice, "Kate" but it sounded more like _Kaaaate_. He opened his eyes but they'd only go half-way.

"Castle, do you think I'm just left-overs?" The question pulled him back into full consciousness.

"Left what? Kate, what are you talking about?"

"Josh...he told you to enjoy the left-overs, of me...he was done." He looked into a set of sad green eyes.

"He's an idiot, Kate, just an idiot!" His words were suddenly brittle and harsh, almost sounding like profanity.

She was surprised at the anger in his response, she was also pleased, but the doubts were still there, "That's not what I asked you, am I left-overs?"

He did not speak, but pulled her closer against him. She thought he was not going to answer her. It made her anxious. She wondered how her certainty about them could spiral so quickly into such doubt.

And then just three words, " No Kate, never."

He kissed her head, " I need to tell you something, but I need the light on."

"Why the light?" She sounded confused, still spinning a bit in her doubts.

When the light chased out the darkness, he was surprised to find tears on her face. He gently thumbed them away and smiled at her, "Because I need you to see my face, to look into my eyes."

They both sat up in bed and faced each other.

"I love you Kate." She moved quickly and laced her arms around his neck.

"And in love, there are no left-overs. You're all I want."

"Despite your shot-gun like proposal of marriage," she swatted him lovingly, "you've managed to steal my heart...hook, line and sinker." She beamed at him, tears again brimmed in her eyes.

"Rick, I am so happy."

"I was afraid it was me, just me, stupid and in love, and alone," placing her arms around his neck and kissing his neck gently.

"The things Josh said really bothered me. Not because I care what Josh thinks, but because you had to hear them."

"You never said another word and...and I worried he'd struck a cord in you, maybe made you start to question...to wonder about me." She looked down, embarrassed at the thought of the scene.

"I have no doubts about you Kate." He then smiled broadly.

"Plus, Alexis gave me permission." He smiled at the shocked look on her face.

"She what? Gave you permission for what?" She got on her knees.

"To fall in love with you."

"Why would she do that? I haven't been around long enough for her to think there was something, as serious as love happening between us."

He smiled, "She's more observant that you think."

"She told me she knew by the picture, that we were in love."

"You mean the one she had framed?"

"Yea, she loves the picture because, most of all, she wants me, she now wants us to be happy."

"And?"

"And she heard you tell me on that Saturday morning that you were going to marry me."

Kate groaned. "Sorry! She mentioned it to me awhile back, I should have saved that for a more private setting."

"What did she tell you?" He looked interested.

"Sorry, it was girl talk!"

Kate found herself no longer on her knees. He grabbed her and pulled her gently on top of himself. She now faced him eye to eye, just inches apart.

"That is not fair... girl talk?" Scolding her.

She just laughed.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time."

"She says she's never seen me as happy as when we're together. She's my girl and I agree, I trust her observations."

Kate kissed him again softly.

"I was thinking I should tell her I consider it my public service, to_ service_ the police."

"You are so bad, you better not tell your daughter that!"

She was quiet for a moment or two, "But could you service me...now?"

"Feeling slightly cheap, but I am her at your bidding." he turned and flicked off the lights, then again pulled her to himself.

**XX**

The company was organized with a rotation of the CEO position. Every two years, one of the four partners would serve as the companies leader. During that time, the CEO was given three votes, while the remaining partners would have just one. When an decision ended in a tie, all partners reverted to a single vote.

The meeting had been short, the group of four partners had heard the complaints and discussed the issues. The debating had been intense at times, especially in light of the long history. But in the end, the evidence yielded a 4 to 2 vote. The solution would be a reprimand, and the a promise to correct the conduct. They all expected there would be a brief disruption in the status quo, but then things would return to normal. They were all wrong.

**XX**

Richard Castle sat at this desk, he'd been back to work for several weeks and was finally seeing an end to his list of urgent things to do.

As he had arrived Monica greeted him and asked, " How is my favorite Detective Mr. Castle?"

"Monica, and of which policeman are you speaking?" Monica blushed.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to overstep." She looked down at her stack of papers. Wondering to herself, _Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_

She could feel his presence. She raised her head just a fraction and saw his hands folded in front of her on the receptions tall counter top. _Oh no._

She looked up into his blue eyes, and wide smile. "She is just wonderful, thank you for asking."

As he entered his office and sat at his desk, he considered and thought he'd been happier at work than anytime he could remember, but knew it had a lot to do with Kate. They normally met for coffee or lunch sometime during the day. She was a the bright spot of everyday, he was always pleased to see her.

He wondered how he'd gotten along without her for so long. For the first time in maybe ever, he felt like everything was together. The parts finally fit. He wanted to hug Orletha for introducing them. She'd pushed their two otherwise parallel lives onto a collision course. He'd have to tell her the next time he saw her on his commute home.

The knock on his open door startled him, he looked up to see Linda Gallo standing in his door way. "Rick there's a meeting in my office in 10 minutes, could you ask Monica to hold your calls."

"Sure, I'll be there at 10:15." He made the call to Monica and put away what he'd been working on.

When he walked up to the large office doors he looked over at Linda's assistant, she smiled, "She's ready to see you."

As he walked into his bosses office he'd expected more people, instead it was just Linda. "Please sit Rick." He did.

"Rick, I don't have much time and so I need to get right to the point."

"I met with the partners early today, and we have some concerns about your work."

"My work?" He was genuinely surprised. None of the four partners had ever said a single word to him about his work, except to praise it.

"I don't understand, is there something wrong with my work?" Trying not to be defensive.

"We feel your involvement with the police department has become, a significant distraction." She sat with her elbows on the chairs arm rests and steepled her folded hands under her chin. Castle thought she looked both smug and vindictive.

"Linda I don't understand. I haven't taken a single minute off work to assist the NYPD. So how has it distracted me?"

"Rick you were off work for a full week and it's taken you sometime to get back up to speed and it's because of the NYPD."

"I was kicked by a thug at a subway station, it had nothing to do with the NYPD."

"Is that so? And were you alone or with someone?"

"You know I was with Detective Beckett. But we were riding the subway home together, it had nothing to do with the NYPD."

"Rick, didn't she try to break up a fight, _because_ she's a police officer, and you got hurt?"

He sighed, "The police are always on duty. They don't have the option to ignore a dangerous situation. She intervened because it was her job."

"Precisely, because you were with a police officer, you ended up being injured." She paused for effect, "I'd call the results of being with the police, a significant disruption of your job." She had leaned forward and was now more animated in her delivery.

"I'll have to respectfully disagree. I was with a friend that someone tried to harm and I lent my assistance. I'd do the same for you if someone tried to attack you. It's what friends do."

"Did you know Detective Beckett before you were asked to assist in whatever you're doing for the police."

"It's a murder investigation, and no I didn't know her before then."

"Rick, my point is that if you hadn't been with the police, you wouldn't have ended up injured and we wouldn't have lost a week of productivity."

"Linda, it was my sick leave!" He was growing angry with this ridiculous conversation.

"I didn't ask for pay for not working, I took time off that I had accrued."

Linda paused and studied her office for a few moment, then looked back at him, "This is moving in a direction I really didn't intend. Let me move us back to my point."

"The partners all agree that your work is good, but, your involvement with the police is a problem. We are asking you to agree to sever your ties with the NYPD, no more after hours work with them."

"We would also ask that you tell Detective Beckett to not come to the office during business hours. It has a potential to cause some of our clients...well, lets just say distress."

What had been ridiculous seconds earlier, had now crossed into absurdity to him. He decided to keep silent.

"Rick this is the bottom-line! You being seen with her here and in public it's simply not good for our business." He still said nothing.

"Do you understand?"

Yeah he understood, this was about Beckett. This was about, hell hath no wrath...and he was getting it right now. He'd never responded to this woman's advances, he wasn't interested and she was his boss. But her dislike of Beckett had been clear from their first meeting. He knew she'd do anything to disparage her.

"I do understand, but I don't agree." He stared back, still struggling to keep his temper under control.

"Rick this is not really open for negotiation. We're asking you to put the reputation and well being of our firm, your firm, ahead of your extracurricular activities. While it is noble of you to want to help the police, it cannot come at the price of business for us."

"Linda has there been a single complaint about my work with the PD?"

"No, not yet. But..."

"Has there been a complaint about me being seen with a police detective? And if so, how would anyone know a plain clothes cop is a cop?"

"Rick this is preventive. If we receive a complaint it will be too late. We'd be in a damage-control mode, we don't want that and we can't afford that."

He sat silent for twenty or thirty seconds. He thought about the words he was about to say. It would be a game changer for him, but he didn't see any other possibility. This was not about work, not about the PD, this was about him and Beckett.

"I can't agree to that Linda!" He was pleased to hear his own voice at least sounded steady, he certainly didn't feel steady.

"We've worked hard on the case and we're getting close. I've asked the PD to obtain records, through a Judge, to narrow our search and find the killers of two people. I can't abandon ship now."

"Rick..." now she paused, appearing to consider her own words.

"Rick, this is not optional. Either comply or else."

"Or else ? Are you actually firing me for assisting the police in a murder investigation?"

"You know that is not at issue here."

He said nothing. Just stared directly at his boss.

"Tell you what," she stood behind her desk. "Say nothing more. You and I will meet after lunch, say 1:30, to allow you time to think this over."

"Linda, thank you, but I don't need time to think this over. The answer is no. If that is unacceptable, I'll clear out my desk."

She was the one who seemed shocked. This was not what she had planned. She was certain she could scold him into giving up the PD and staying away from the cop at least during work hours. Now he'd drawn the line in the sand and flatly refused.

"We'll miss you Rick."

He said nothing, turned and walked out of her office.

**XX**

Castle called and nonchalantly asked for a favor. Beckett agreed and headed for his office. He'd told her he needed to move somethings, but that he needed a car. She said she'd bring her cruiser. He didn't want to tell her anymore on the phone.

When she pulled up to the curb he and Monica were standing together, Beckett's heart sank. Monica was in tears and Rick was standing near, speaking to her. Next to him sat a box, brimming with office stuff and Monica held a coat and two framed pictures.

"Guys what's up?" She walked up to Monica and put her hand on her shoulder. The young woman could not speak but just sniffled.

Kate looked to Castle, "Ugh, I got fired."

"What? How could you get fired?" Kate eyes looked like saucers.

"It's a long story...but for later?" He continued, "If we can just load my stuff in your car, Monica needs to get back inside."

After the car was loaded Kate turned to the distraught receptionist, "Monica, you gonna be OK?" The young girl shook her head no.

"You will. It just takes some time to get over this kind of shock." Kate thought, _for both of us._

Monica straightened and took a deep breath, "Mr. Castle when you get to your next job, if you need an assistant, will you call me?"

"I will not forget you Monica, I promise."

First Kate hugged the girl, then Castle wrapped his arms around both of them.

Monica wiped her tears, and tried at a smile, "Thank you. I hope it's sooner rather than later." She turned and disappeared into the building.

Kate drove two blocks in silence and then pulled over at the first chance she got, "Castle, what happen?"

He told her the story and his conclusion that it was them and not the PD. Linda was just using the PD as an excuse.

Kate looked like she'd just lost her best friend. "Rick, why didn't you just agree?"

"We could have tried to finish without you, or done it at night...at home."

"Oh man," She now in full freak-out mode, "I would never...never ask you to pick me over your job."

He laughed softly and then, " Beckett, listen to me..."

"There's no choice between you and my job. That's a no brainer!"

"It will always be you." He put his hand to her face.

She scooted across the seat and hugged him. "I love you, Mr. Castle...boy do I love you babe."

"Kate, please don't freak out over this. I already have a plan."

"I really do...when she started making up the story about the clients, I thought that was a little strange. It's not like we represent crooks...no one has anything to hide and certainly not from a homicide detective."

"But when she said you couldn't come into the office, " My BS meter was pegged and I knew it was all a flat-out lie. I don't know what she told the partners, but it surprises me they let her get away with this."

"Don't you see Beckett! I just thought...we're done., the second those words came out of her mouth."

Beckett laughed and hugged him again.

He looked at her, "Hey can you have a play day?"

"No, Castle I do have a job!"

"You are no fun Beckett."

"Well you're wrong! You're gonna have more fun with me than you thought possible. Just wait and see."

**XX**

On Friday Kate called Castle to see how her unemployed boy-friend was doing.

"Castle, you still at home?" She used the flattest tone she could muster.

"Detective Beckett, is this your mean side?" Clearly not buying her fake concern.

"Mr. Castle I'd never be mean to you."

"Why are you calling me Mister?" His voice now conspiratorial.

"The team, was discussing... your new circumstances and it was suggested that Mr. Castle might hop on the subway and give us some help on a certain case, while it's still daylight out side."

"Wow! Are you offering me a job."

"No, I suggesting if you get down here we can go home early and see what happens."

"I'll ignore your suggestive comment, and yeah, you bet I'll be there."

"It will take a little over an hour, I need to shower first, I smell like the perfume of a lady friend?"

"We'll as soon as you can...and I better be that lady."

"Do I detect jealousy in your voice Detective." Teasing her more.

"Did you hear that noise Castle?"

"What noise?"

"Me, checking the clip on my gun."

He laughed, "I'll wash behind my ears."

After he hung up she considered how happy he seemed to be, even without a job. She was still amazed that he was OK with his decision to leave rather than stop working with the PD. She laughed, that wasn't true, what really amazed her was he didn't even hesitate in picking her when pressed by the wicked witch. She had known, from the start, their relationship was something big, but now he had taken the first giant leap.

She noticed, almost immediately, that his sense of humor had been set free. He was more playful, which was surprising in his current topsy-turvy life.

**XX**

The four of them met on Friday after Castle arrived.

"Hey big man, so you got your butt fired?" Esposito grinned.

"It's the price you have to pay for working with the good guys." Castle offered.

"Castle, sorry about your job, Beckett told us." Ryan leaned close, "She's not to happy about it."

"Castle," he heard her voice behind him.

"Detective, you're are _looking good_ today." Esposito and Ryan laughed.

"Castle, knock that crap off, we're at work, remember."

He stepped close, so just she could hear, " I was going to say you looked _hot_, but thought that might be pushing it."

"I'm glad you think I'm hot, but I don't think the Captain would be that impressed."

They failed to notice Esposito had walked up, "Get a room!"

Beckett spun to face him, "Don't you have something better to do than give me grief?"

"Nothing Beckett, is better or more fun than giving you grief," he commented over his shoulder as he headed to his desk.

She stood at the murder board, the three guys leaned against the nearest desk.

"I just don't like Morris for this." Beckett shook he head, one hand on her hip.

"So you think it's someone outside this branch, maybe at the information center?" Ryan inquired.

"No! The problem with that Ryan is, it's only Lilly and the computer guy that are linked to this branch. How do we explain that away?"

"OK, so who is it? Smith?"

"You interviewed Smith," Esposito said as he turned to face his partner, "You know he's a dud!" He then rose and walked around Beckett and then paced back and forth in front of the board.

Castle finally asked, "There's no one else on the board, so who are you guys thinking it might be?"

"Not sure, so, it's time for Shake & Bake!" Esposito shook an imaginary bag in his right hand. "You know, lets shake up things at the bank and see if it sticks to anyone."

"I have an idea, or actually two. First where are you and Ryan on the owner of the accounts off shore?"

Espo hedged, "Ah...that could take some time, it's an Embassy to Embassy thing. Theirs has to agree with ours and allow the breaking of the confidentiality agreement the bank has with it's customer."

"Yeah," Ryan cut into Espo's thought, "they have those laws to attract the money in the first place. Murder can change things but we're really still fishing."

"Well the killer doesn't need to know that." Beckett added.

"So what's part two of your plan?"

"I thought I'd take Castle and we go visit the manager Mr. Smith. We show-up without an appointment and make our presence known. I'll say NYPD loud enough for a few others to know we're there. Within a couple a minutes, I'm sure the grape vine will spread the word."

"Why we chat-up Smith, you guys can be outside watching, just in case a rat, or two, makes a run for it."

"I'll tell Smith that we think the problem is in his branch. I'll then tell him we should have the ID once the State Department provides the information on the off shore accounts."

"Meanwhile, you guys do a follow-up with the State guys and see if we're getting any closer."

"Will do," they both chimed in as they returned to their desks.

Castle sat in the chair at her desk. And looked at her for instructions.

"You have got to stop that Castle." She said quietly.

"Stop what?" Not knowing what she meant.

"You stare at me like I'm your lost pup, or you're a dog in heat."

"Beckett you talk so trashy."

"Well you need to crank back the love-lorn looks."

"How, I am love-lorn?"

She refused to make eye contact, but instead pretended to read her screen.

He laughed. She looked at him, "What?"

"You don't fake it with me do you?" Her look switched to horrified.

"Castle you know we both can't get fired in the same week. We do need money for rent and food."

"You can't say those kind of things in the middle of the precinct with people everywhere."

"My point was, you pretending to read the screen was a miserable fake job. And some how I ended up...well you know."

"Do you want me to call you to come in again?"

"Of course? I love to be with you."

She just glared, "Castle you don't _love_ anything here at the precinct. It's work, just work."

"Well, there's someone here, I love and..."

"OK, that's it! Go get some coffee, cool-off and then come back. We obviously have to talk about work conduct this week-end. You're hopeless."

As he stood he leaned towards her, her eyes went wide, she feared he'd try to kiss her. Instead he whispered, "You're so hot!"


	15. The Confrontation

Chapter 15

_The Confrontation_

The plan didn't change with more discussion. On Monday, at about 4:30 Beckett and Castle would visit the branch of the bank where Lilly had worked. They would make their entrance and talk with Smith the branch manager. In the days that followed, they hoped someone would act out of fear or paranoia and lead them to the answers they needed.

Since they remained stalled on the Embassy end, pressure was their only option. They began to clean-up desks and wrap up the week. Each them wanted to be more hopeful, they'd wait and see.

**XX**

As they entered Grand Central and approached the subway platform Castle bumped into Beckett, accidentally and with the cover, grabbed her butt. She spun and glared at him. His eyes danced as he laughed at her.

Once on the train he leaned in, "Detective I am so sorry about bumping into you back there. I have no idea how my hand landed on your..."

She slowly turned and looked him in the eye, "Do I have to hurt you?"

"Castle, I'm a cop, you can't be grabbin my butt!"

He looked guilty, as best he could, "Detective, this is not your office...I've been restraining myself for...for literally hours." His teeth gritted.

The train jumped and she fell towards him, at the same time he put out his arm to catch her. He felt her hand land on his crotch.

She let out a laugh, he yelped but holding her tight hissed into her ear,"I'm going to rip your clothes off."

"Excuse me Katie, is this man, manhandling you."

"You bet I am Orletha !" Now Castle smiled and laughed as she came to stand by them.

"Well, my o my do you two look happy tonight!" She smiled at her fellow travelers and friends.

"Orletha, it is so good to see you." Beckett reached for her and embrace the small thin woman.

"How are doing?"

"Katie I'm doing good! And it looks like you two are all healed up from your last adventure."

"I'm just fine, Ricky here is at about 90%." He glared at Beckett and pulled her towards him again.

"Beckett, not a stitch...I'm talking buck naked 30 seconds after we hit the door."

She pushed him away, "I'm doing my best to help his recovery Orletha, but he's a very bad patient."

"Well dear, he looks like putty in your hands to me." Orletha and Beckett both laughed.

"Putty...really, putty?" He shook his head from side to side.

"Orletha how could you encourage her like that? Do you know what I have to put up with?"

"Ain't love great Ricky?" Orletha smiled.

Castle's smile instantly faded and his tone turned earnest, "Orletha, greater than I ever dreamed."

Orletha was momentarily stunned by his response. Immediately a tear erupted and ran down her weathered cheek. She put her arms around both of them and pulled them together. She was silent for few moments.

Then softly, so only they could hear, "I am so happy for you two...just so happy."

**XX**

After saying good-bye to Orletha they made their way back to his apartment. Every block or so he'd grab her butt or accidentally collide with her breasts. She'd swat him each time and giggle at his attempts.

"Mr. Castle are you feeling lonely tonight, awfully touchy-feely aren't we?" She jumped away from him, knowing he'd start groping her just for spite.

"A man has needs Detective, a man has needs."

She saw the look in his eye and started running away, he hooped and they were both off running down the street.

**XX**

Beckett arrived at the front door first, she put in the key and swung it open. She tired to lock him out, but he was too close behind her. He reached around the half closed door and grabbed her arm. While still holding on to her, despite the resistance and laugher, he closed the front door and pushed her against it.

She was still laughing when he pulled her blouse out of her slacks and ran his hand up to her bra, simultaneously burying his face in her neck. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled herself tight against him.

They both froze as Alexis cleared her throat, "Again?"

Castle straightened up and gingerly pulled his hand out from beneath Beckett's blouse. He turned to face his daughter.

She had her hands on her hips, "I'm not bailing you two out! You have to stop this, you really are gonna get arrested."

With a straight face Beckett said, "You should've of seen him of the train."

Beckett began laughing and Alexis joined in. Castle just smiled.

**XX**

Saturday morning was poached eggs, and Canadian bacon on muffins. Castle made his 'secret cheese sauce' which he covered everything with, he called it his 'poor man's eggs Benedict.'

They sat and sipped coffee and chatted with Alexis while she nursed a cup of tea.

As usual Alexis had a couple errands she needed to run, they decided to lay-low for awhile. Beckett had a book she wanted to finish and Castle did some work on his Conservatory pond watercolor painting.

Around 11 or so he made a fresh pot of coffee and sat a cup on the coffee table in front of her. She reached for his hand as he turned to walk away, she kissed it gently.

"Castle, come sit by me."

"I'll be right there."

He returned to the easel and fussed for a few minutes, she felt him sit beside her. Without looking she leaned against him.

"I've been thinking about what I'm going to do."

She put down her book and turned to face him.

"Any ideas?"

As you know I had a lot of unused vacation pay from Anderson & Webb, I also have a my profit sharing dispersement saved. I think between the two I have enough to take the time to study and hopefully pass the CPA testing.

"That sounds like a great idea How long do you think it will take?"

"Not sure but I'm OK for four to six months. After that it would be tight. I hope I could do it in half that time."

"Castle..." He turned to look at her, the tone in her voice sagged under some unseen weight.

"What? Why the long face?" He'd been talking about plans and suddenly she was deflated.

"I never wanted you to lose your job, never wanted you to have to pick me..."

He interrupted her with a laugh. She looked up at him confusion clouding her eyes.

"Kate, I'm not laughing at your concern over my job. I'm laughing about it's minimal importance to me, after..." He paused and stood, walking to the small desk behind them.

He sat by her again, "I have something I've been working on, it's for you..."

"What kind of something?" She looked at him and tilted her head.

"Something that I hope explains...well the difference between, for example my job and you." He could see the confusion was still present.

"Don't laugh, but I wrote a poem about you."

"Castle," she scooted closer and put her arms around his neck rubbing her nose against his. "No one's ever written a poem about me. Why'd you do that?"

"Poems help me work out the kinks between my head and heart."

"They help me put myself in order. Sounds a little weird doesn't it?"

She laid her head on his chest as they stood in the kitchen. "You can be weird anytime you want. So do I get to see it?"

"It's not done, but I will let you see it, I want you to not worry about my job thing...I want you to know where my heart is."

He handed her a single page of paper from his printer.

"There no title?"

"I have a few, but I'm not sure yet."

He sat quietly next to her as she read.

_Even on my mother's knee,_

_the seeds were planted deep in me._

_A small inkling, a sad regret,_

_the missing one I had not met._

_And when at school, upon a swing,_

_as just a child, I looked for thee._

_Something deep, more than a dream,_

_we'd stitch our hearts, and be set free._

_Searching each and every day,_

_with laugher then, about my play._

_I always felt, and always knew, _

_I had not laid, my eyes on you. _

_And when I found the only one,_

_she knew as well, the search was done._

_A friend for days, a friend for years,_

_now side by side, without a fear. _

_No child's place, in this new world,_

_such wondrous bliss, o' none should miss,_

_arresting love, deep-longing needs,_

_for things that each, had never dreamed. _

"Rick...I don't know what to say." She burrowed into his side, he held her tight.

"Nothing works...you don't have to say anything."

"Kate, you don't even have to like it." For the first time, he seemed uncomfortable, like he was imposing on her.

She sat back against the sofa, "I love that you would do this for me." She held the page in her hand, and then clutched it to her chest.

She huffed, "What can I say to that..." and then was silent for a few beats. He waited.

"That you've spent your life searching for me...and found me..."

Silent again, he watched her focus on the wall, "What if I had missed you?"

"You didn't Kate, we're together, we're safe."

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I thought the words might explain it better than I could, otherwise..."

"I want you to know how happy I am with you Kate, and ..."

"And my job is nothing compared to you."

They sat quietly on the sofa, curled around each other. Alexis has returned and walked through and just smiled.

Kate spoke, her voice thick, "Alexis...do you know I love him?"

"I had no idea," then she laughed, "Hey, would you guys like some Earl Grey?"

Kate untangled herself from Castle, "Let me help you," and followed Alexis into the into the kitchen. One started the water, the other pulled cups and tea bags. Castle smiled as the two chatted.

**XX**

Kate rolled over in bed, the light was filling the room. Castle had already gotten up. She could smell bacon cooking. She rolled over onto his pillow and could smell his cologne. She flopped her arms out and smiled at the ceiling.

Castle walked quietly into the room a few minutes later. He had a cup of coffee which he placed on the night stand beside her. She rolled over and looked at him.

"Hey, how'd you sleep you beautiful thing?" He bent and kissed her forehead.

"I slept...the best ever". She started to smile but it morphed into a yawn, she put her hand over he mouth and laughed. "Maybe I'm not done sleeping."

He knelt by the bed side, ran his hands under the covers and across her stomach. "You are nice and warm Detective, and likely delicious."

"Castle don't start something you can't finish." She wagged at finger at him.

"Who says I can't finish?"

"The bacon does, it smells like it might be burning."

"Oh crap!", he jumped up and ran out of the room.

Twenty minutes later they sat together at the kitchen table. She had on his robe. She had her feet pulled up to her chest and was balanced on the edge of her chair.

"This is so good Castle." Syrup running down her chin.

"For you Detective, anything," as he dabbed the syrup with a napkin.

She smiled and wiped her chin again, "Good, how about another pancake."

"You bet!" He returned to the range and carefully ladled on another batch.

"A couple for me too Dad." Alexis said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Pumpkin what brings you out so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Food. It just smelled wonderful. I don't think I had enough for dinner."

**XX **

If someone had told him a week ago he'd be sitting in on an interview with a person of interest, he would of laughed, after all he was in the accounting business, not law enforcement.

Beckett changed everything. She turned his world upside down, and stole his heart. Which ultimately led to him getting fired, which was fine with him, and then convinced him he could help beyond just crunching numbers.

She wanted him along for the interview. Before his firing he would never have had the time but now she felt he could be fresh eyes on the bank manager and help crank down the pressure the banker might otherwise feel. A civilian could make the interview less threatening. The goal was to push the banker, if he was the perp and make him move on his plan. They'd be ready to follow.

Unfortunately, nothing would work out as planned.

Jack Smith was and an unassuming 45 year-old white male. His suit was tired. The collar on his standard blue wash and wear shirt a bit wrinkled after being left in the dryer to long. He welcomed Beckett and Castle into his office. Beckett got no vibe. He seemed mostly bored.

"Mr. Smith, I'm Detective Beckett with the NY PD Homicide division, this is Richard Castle. He's a consultant on the case of Lilly Francine, Mr. Castle is a forensic accountant."

Castle smiled to himself as Kate when through the introduction, she was such a smooth liar. She never missed a beat on the phony introduction of the "forensic accountant," aka "fired bookkeeper." He'd discuss her embellishment later.

"It's been more than a year since, Lilly's death. I thought you guys had closed the case or just given up." She didn't care for the jab.

"It is true that it's been a year, but we've never stopped working on the case." Beckett wanted him to believe their were deeper into the discovery than they actually were.

She switched gears, " How long have you been the manager of this branch?"

"Nine years."

"What has your employee turnover been like during that time?"

"Nothing unusual for our business. People think they want to be in the financial industry, but for some, once they're inside they find it just doesn't fit and decide to move on."

Beckett continued through the list of standard questions. She presented part of their theory. The subpoenas had not been served or executed on the branch but had gone to the larger IT department at the central headquarters of the bank. She believed Mr. Smith had no idea what they'd been looking at over the last month.

She told him she believed Lilly had stumbled onto an accounting error, some anomaly in the bank records. With this information out, Beckett saw Smith shift his attention to Castle. She hoped the manager was making the connection between their discoveries and Castle. Smith was taking the bait.

He sat and looked at the attractive Detective and the handsome accountant next to her. There was a connection between these two that he couldn't quite make out. His source for all-things-at-the-bank through the IT department had moved on, so he had no idea what sort of snooping the cops had been up to. Still he felt his plan was so well hidden and modified often enough that they'd never link anything to him. The Detective was still talking.

"We suspect Lilly discovered accounts that didn't match the banks normal guide lines. Or simply didn't align with normal bank profile. We're not sure what, but something caught her eye."

"What kind of accounts?"

"As you know, when you open an account the law requires a social security number."

"That's true, it's a State and Federal requirement."

"This would have been part of what Lilly did, correct?" Beckett feigned forgetfulness.

"Yeah, it's was one of her jobs to open new accounts."

"Did she ever come to you with concerns over an account, say the information she was given, or something she reviewed that concerned her?"

"No, that wouldn't happen, she would go to Eric Morris, since he was her direct supervisor."

"Did Morris ever relay concerns from Lilly up the chain to you?"

He shifted away, as though he was thinking or maybe considering his answer,

"Morris and I talked about accounts, delinquencies, garnishments, customer complaints, things like that. But I don't recall any thing specific that Lilly might have brought to him."

"Since this is banking business, do you monitor your employees financially?"

"How do you mean?"

"If a bank employee, is overdrawn, or late on their payments, isn't that a problem for management?"

"We'll if they have accounts with us they cannot be overdrawn. Everyone knows this, and except for errors, and in very limited circumstances it just doesn't happen, or their terminated."

"I have a few employees who are garnished for child support or a tax lien, but otherwise, we have a pretty tight ship."

"How about exotic trips, visiting foreign countries, anyone in that category?"

"Not than I'm aware of, or that I recall."

"I'm sorry Detective, I don't seem to be much help."

"It's just been too long. Lilly was good employee, she was on-time and appeared to like her job."

"Sir, maybe you can still help. We suspect that someone in the bank may have killed Lilly because she discovered something like the errors I mentioned before. She would have figured out they weren't errors but a scheme to steal from the bank." Beckett watched for a response, but again there was no hint of concern on the managers part.

"What kind of scheme?"

"Since the investigation is continuing I can make only limited comments." She was now moving into the shake & bake pitch, she'd see if anything she tossed at him would stick, set him in motion. "Our suspicion is money was being transferred to dummy accounts with phony SSA numbers."

"The money would then be withdrawn by a wire transfer request from a non-US bank."

"Really, that sounds like a TV script."

"Well there is some script similarities. We're working with the State Department who has worked with... well another country, to gain access to at least two off- shore accounts."

"We're waiting on the release of the account information. Normally it would be inaccessible, but the State Department says with murder, the host government will unseal the accounts. Once done we think we'll have Lilly's murderer, or at least the master mind behind it all." Beckett noticed a tightening of the managers eyes and he looked back and forth between her and Castle.

She thought to herself, we might have got this thing moving, at last. Just then Smith's cell phone rang on his desk. He raised his hands and said "Sorry, I'll put it in my desk."

**XX**

Beckett stood by the ambulance door, he was strapped to the gurney, she could see his shirt, where it wasn't covered by the blanket, soaked in blood. She was fighting back the tears. She could not break down in front of the men and certainly not in front of the Captain.

This had gone so wrong, how could it have happened? Why didn't she think it through?

Esposito and Ryan stood fifty feet away talking to the uniforms who had cordoned off the bank. Her head spun with a strange vertigo which had overtaken her. She wanted to vomit, she held the door to the ambulance in a death grip. Police and ambulance lights added to the eeriness of the now dark street. The lights bounced off the windows of the adjacent buildings, challenging her frail sense of balance.

She mulled over again the _how _of the events. She stared over the flood of lights looking but not really seeing. She felt something bump her elbow, it startled her and turned to see Ryan, his face an expression of sympathy. She started to speak but felt another waive of emotions. His hand moved towards her, she looked down to see a handkerchief. "You should wipe the tears on your left cheek, the Captain just arrived."

Instinctively she put her hand to her face. She reddened as she found the moisture from tears she thought she'd repressed. "Thanks Ryan, that wouldn't look to good."

"Have they said anything, is he going to be OK?"

"I...I hope so." Another pause, another assault of emotion. She took a deep breath but her voice was thick, "There's blood everywhere. I hope it looks worse than it really is."

"Detective Beckett," she stiffened at the bark of Roy Montgomery coming from behind her.

She spun to face her Captain, "Yes sir." He came to a stop uncomfortably close to her.

"What the hell happen here Detective?"

"Sir, our plan was..."

"Beckett, I don't care about the plan. Tell me how I have an injured civilian, lying in an ambulance, with three detectives standing around with their hands...their hands in their pockets and, the press swarming like bees." He stepped even closure and waited for her answer.

"Castle and I met with the manager. We wanted to see if we could spook him, or someone in the bank, a bit. Esposito and Ryan were staked out side."

"Nothing happened during the interview until the end. I had just told him about the State Department getting access to the sealed accounts."

He interpreted, "Did that happen?"

"No, I was just pushing, trying to plant some fear."

"That doesn't explain how we ended-up in this mess, Detective."

"Just as I ended my pitch and Smith's cell phone rings. He says he'll put it in his desk, he opened the door and the next I see is a 45 pointed at us...well me."

"Did he shoot Castle? How does he end up in that ambulance?"

"I glanced at Castle and he scared me. He looks as calm as can be, but it felt like he's thinking of something."

"Then Smith's cell phone rings again and he glances down at the drawer. He's still holding the gun up at me. In that instant, I see a blur on my right and Castle is diving across the desk, arms extended toward Smith."

"In the moment of contact, the gun discharges. The office is glass and it sounds like an explosion, like a bomb went off. Castle and Smith have disappeared behind the desk. When he was hit by Castle, Smith dropped the gun. As I round the desk I gave it a kick."

"Castle is on top of Smith. He looked like he was dead, not moving at all..." she wanted to scream...but could do this, she had to tell this, "He outweighs Smith by 50 or 75 pounds and he's pinned him to the floor. Ryan and Esposito arrive and pull the two apart. Castle is unconscious and bleeding excessively from the head."

"Where'd all the blood come from? Was Castle hit when the gun discharged?" Montgomery's eyes bore into hers.

"No, I don't think so. I couldn't find a bullet hole, I thought he'd been shot him in the side of the head. But... it looks more like a long gash from his left eye down to his ear. It looks like his head hit the open drawer." She felt herself slipping again, her throat thickening. More than anything she wanted to be in that ambulance, she just needed to be beside him. She looked over her shoulder to see the medics working away. Montgomery followed her eyes.

"Beckett, why would he do that? Why would he leap across the desk at a man with a gun? What got into him?"

"I don't know sir." She turned again to the ambulance and thought, _except that he loves me._

Montgomery was not stupid, he knew there was more to the Beckett–Castle connection. It was clear her attention was not on the crime scene. He'd have Esposito and Ryan do the clean-up and move Smith to the 12th.

"OK I need you to accompany Castle to the hospital. Ryan and Esposito can take Smith in for booking."

"Yes sir." She immediately turned to leave.

"Beckett, does Castle have family that needs to be contacted?"

"He has a teenage daughter and his mother live here in the City."

"Do you think you can find a number and contact them? They need to know he's down...he's been hurt."

"I will, sir." She looked at the ground, she couldn't tell the Captain Alexis' number was in her phone contacts.

"Call me from the hospital and let me know how he's doing. I need updates, frequently."

**XX**

"I understand." She needed this conversation to end, she needed to get to Castle.

"Beckett, before we do any interrogating, we need to get together as a team. We have a little time and with the brandishing a weapon at you and discharging a firearm he's not going anywhere."

"Once I have the status on Castle I'll call and return to the station."

"Stay with him until his family arrives." The Captain turned and headed to her partners, barking orders as he went.

She rode in the ambulance, she stared at Castle, his eye was covered but the skin it was already showing the bruising. The cut had been cleaned but the area around it was still caked with blood. She held his hand and repeated to him, "Please Castle. Please, be OK."

As soon as the ambulance backed up to the ER doors she hopped out to call Alexis. She wanted to wait, wanted to have good news for his daughter, but that may be hours or, she didn't know, so she called.

"Hello," the voice was happy, Kate found herself sinking. She'd made much worse calls, numerous times. She handled it professionally, with what she felt was honest empathy, but this call was so hard.

"Alexis this is Kate," She pushed the phone away as a sobbing sound escaped.

"Hi Detective, how are you?" Concern reflected in her question.

"Alexis...I need to tell you, there's been an accident..." But before she could finish she was interrupted.

"Are you OK? Is Dad with you?" Her voice now sounding panicky.

"Alexis, it's your Dad who was injured." Beckett waited for a moment to let that sink in, and to steady herself.

"What do you mean? How was he hurt? How did it happen? Is he OK? Are you with him?" The questions flowed one on top of the other.

"Alexis, we just got to the hospital, can you get a ride to Manhattan Central Emergency?"

" I can, but...but can I talk to him?"

"Alexis they're working on his cut right now. Just come as soon as you can."

"I'm leaving now. Tell him I love him." The phone went dead. She leaned against the wall and wondered what if, what if he didn't survive, what if instead of a cut, it was a bullet. How could she live with that? How would she ever tell Alexis she'd lost her Dad because he was protecting, a cop.

She entered the hospital ER area and was led to where they were working on him. She could only see through the edges of the privacy curtain. Her phone rang and she stepped away.

"Beckett," she answered trying to keep her voice low.

"It's Espo, how 's our bookkeeper?"

"I don't know, he's still out and they're working on him. I have no idea what's going on."

She paused for a second, "I just called his daughter. I don't look forward to her arrival. This whole thing sucks Espo. I had no idea it could go so quickly off track."

"Yeah, I'm with you. I don't get why this guy freaked. Why not just slip away. You don't pull a gun on the police. It's just stupid."

Kate heard someone call her name, a nurse walked towards her, "Are you Detective Beckett?"

"Yes I am."

"The patient is coming around, he's calling for you."

"Espo, he's awake," she was excited now, "Gotta go, I'll call soon."


	16. Full Disclosure

**Chapter 16**

_Full Disclosure_

"Mr. Smith, my name is Esposito, this is my partner Ryan. We have some questions, but before we start, we need you to understand you're in a very, very narrow window of time." He paused to allow the man time to consider his words.

"Your current problem is the attempt on the life of Detective Beckett, but we all know there's much more."

Again, the partners sat a bit longer in silence, they wanted to let the idea that they knew a lot more and the implications of what was going on. They wanted it to happen sink into the managers head.

He missed their point, "I didn't try to shoot anyone, that accountant guy hit my hand causing the gun to discharge."

"Mr. Smith you don't look stupid but you sure sound stupid." Ryan glared at the manager.

"Yeah, you forgot the part where you were pointing the gun at Detective Beckett."

"I want a lawyer. I know my rights." The banker was asserting himself, but it looked like a weak attempt at blustering. They had a cure.

"Does the word Delaware mean anything to you?" Esposito stood and glared down at the suspect and then turned away.

The banker looked to Ryan, "What does Delaware have to do with anything?" Smith's blustering had quickly shifted to confusion.

Esposito was already exiting the room, with Ryan following, he turned, "Before we make that call for you I want to show you something."

The banker sat an stared at his hands, wondering where this was going.

**XX**

She walked in the room and his eyes tracked to her. She had no idea a glance could wield such power, it felt like a current, the rush of joy that he was awake, alert and looking to her. Tears erupted freely for the first time.

The doctor turned to her and started to explain, "Detective, Mr. Castle is..." He looked at the tall dark-haired beauty, her badge on her hip. He recognized her immediately. He'd seen her before, on other cases. She was all business, direct, courteous but always professional. What he saw in her face was something totally different. First were the tears, but beneath them a deep concern and then relief.

"Detective, can you excuse me, I need to take this message." He said as he pulled his cell from his pocket, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you," was all she could get out.

As the doctor left the room, she moved quickly to the table, its back now elevated slightly like a hospital bed, "Castle...I'm so glad you're OK?"

"Kate," he reached out and took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Hey stop crying, I'm fine. Really I am." Trying to sooth the melting woman before him.

"I was so scared...damn you Castle'" laying her arm across his waist.

When the doctor stepped back into the room, there was another surprise. The Detective had pulled a chair next to the bed, she'd laid her head on the patients stomach and was clutching one of his hands. He heard the man speaking, "Kate, I'm fine, really...calm down." with his free hand he stroked her head.

"Doctor, we're ready to see you," Castle said to the doctor.

Kate sat up when Castle spoke. She wiped away her tears, her face changing, her eyes switching to the police eyes as she bored into the doctor.

"You seem to be OK, but before you're released I want an x-ray and MRI done, just in case. The diagnostic's will assure you'll get a clean bill of health."

"It takes a pretty good hit to the head to knock someone out and you were unconscious for almost an hour."

"How long will the test take? Castle asked.

A couple hours depending upon the radiology departments work load, if everything is negative, you should be released in about three hours."

"Mr. Castle if you have any symptoms in the next 24 hours, headaches, dizziness, cognitive issues, anything out of the ordinary get back here as soon as possible."

"Is there someone to stay with you?"

Beckett spoke for the first time, "Doctor good to see you again, I apologize for my abrupt entry, I was just very concerned...either his daughter or I will be with him."

"Well again, if you see anything unusual, bring him back."

"Thank you doctor, I will."

"I'll see you after we complete the diagnostics." The doctor quickly left.

"Can I yell at you now?" Her emotions clearly back under control.

"What happened to my frail friend?" He asked with a smile.

"She just got mad...thinking about what a stupid thing you did!"

"Why would you do that Castle? Why?"

"He had a gun pointed at you Beckett, I was not gonna let him shoot you." His voice was soft but firm.

"You could have been shot Castle! You have a daughter to think about."

"Kate, if the gun had been pointed at Alexis, I would have done the same thing."

"I couldn't just hope for the best, something had be done. "

"I'd do anything in the world, for _either_ of you."

Before she could respond, Alexis burst into the small room.

"Dad, you're OK?"

"Of course Pumpkin, I just bumped my head." He looked at Kate who was giving him a hate stare.

She moved to her father and gave him a kiss. "Well that's a pretty big bandage for, just a bump. "

"How'd you do that?"

Beckett had been leaning forward intently speaking with him, now she sat back and crossed her arms and set her chin, "Tell her Castle, tell how you ...you bumped your head."

"Dad?" The young girl looked at him in earnest expectation.

Beckett maybe you could explain, "I'm getting tired." He closed his eyes.

"Castle! Do not give her that tired thing. You weren't tired a minute ago."

He opened his eyes, "I dove across a desk because some creep had a gun pointed at...at Beckett."

"You did what?" Now Alexis looked incredulous at what she'd just heard.

"You dove at a man with a gun?"

"What if he'd shot you Dad? Did you think about that?" Clearly upset at his choice.

"Alexis, I did think about that." Now seeming honestly tired.

"But as I just told Kate, I will not, I could not let anything happen to either of you." He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Alexis took his hand and kissed it. "I don't understand, but I kinda do" She then kissed his cheek.

He felt a tug on his right hand, though the bandage blocked his view on the right side, he knew the touch and wove his finger together with hers. He was a happy man, his women were safe.

**XX**

Ryan walked in an laid a single piece of paper on the table in front of the banker.

"Take a look at this, and then I have only one question and we'll call your lawyer."

"What is this?"

"It's a breakdown of the States that have the death penalty and, those that don't. What I want you to see is that many of those with the death penalty don't execute anyone. Except for two, Virginia and Delaware. Not only do they have it, they use it."

"So what's that suppose to mean?"

"This is the what it means. We discovered that with 48 hours after Lilly Francine's death, Mark Wade was found dead in Delaware."

"Delaware is 185 miles from New York, barely three hours one way. The day Mr Wade died you came into work late."

"I don't know a Mark Wade." With some defiance in his voice.

"So Lilly selects a outside computer course, taught by Mark Wade, which by the way is paid for by the bank, and 48 hours after her death the instructor of her class is killed in Delaware."

The banker said nothing.

"What do yo think the probabilities of that happening, _without_ any connection to," Esposito took a long pause and added, " and let's say your bank?"

"I don't know this Wade guy, I told you that already."

"Mr. Smith I'm already bored with this dog and pony show, so here's the offer, you can cut a deal with us here and now. And we mean now."

"You know New York doesn't have the death penalty." Ryan paused to let the offer sink in.

"Or," Esposito started, "I can go call you lawyer and at the same time call the DA in the County of New Castle, Delaware, and suggest that we have a suspect for them in the murder of Mark Wade."

He continued, "My guess is you somehow lured Mr. Wade to Delaware and killed him."

"Based on my understanding of the law that would equal special circumstances for purposes of the death penalty".

"So the questions is, how lucky do you feel?'

**XX**

A week later the press conference was held. Detective Beckett stood next to the tall blue-eyed man. Their fingers bumping from time to time.

Roy Montgomery was addressing the large press contingent waiting anxiously for the details behind the arrest and confession of Jack Smith for two murders as well as bank fraud.

"Mr. Smith has confessed to the murders of both Lilly Francine and Mark Wade. Their deaths came after Smith began to fear that his scheme for skimming thousand of dollars from the banks customers would unravel."

"Mr. Wade was lured to Delaware with the promise of a large payment for his assistance, instead he was murdered by Mr. Smith."

"Ms. Francine was killed at her apartment when Smith showed up, feigning an emergency at work, and strangled her."

"The break in the case came when Detective Beckett added Mr. Castle to the team as a forensic financial expert. I'm going to turn the podium over to Detective Beckett and let her explain that part of the investigation."

"Thank you sir," she said as she stood at the microphone, acknowledging her boss.

"Mr. Castle and my team studied the electronic records of Lilly Francine's computer and discovered she had uncovered a number of errors in the banks records and the transfers to accounts set up with fraudulent documentation."

"She made the mistake of trusting her employer with the discovery. As more and more financial records were reviewed, it was clear there were a number of accounts involved. Thanks to Mr. Castle's expertise we were able to track the accounts and determine how the theft had taken place."

A reporter shouted, "How long has Mr. Castle been with the NYPD?"

"Mr. Castle is not employed by the NYPD but has acted as a voluntary consultant."

Another shouted, "Who's his employer?" Kate swallowed, she didn't want to lay his life out before the New York press corp but thought this could only help.

"Until recently he was employed by Anderson & Webb." She saw a small group of reporters exit from the back of the crowd, as soon as she said the words. She had no doubts where they were going. She thought to herself, _have fun Linda Gallo, you witch. _

"Is it true Mr. Castle was injured at the bank during the interview of Mr. Smith?"

"Was Mr. Castle injured because Smith pulled a gun on you?" The question from the back of the crowd.

"Yes he was knocked unconscious after he helped disarm the suspect."

"Was the gun pointed at you or Mr. Castle?"

And then came the question she feared, "Was he protecting you?"

"Yes!" And the always in control Detective, looked sheepish with her answer.

She felt the hand on her shoulder, "Folks," Roy Montgomery injected as he stepped back up to the mike, "the team did a great job, together."

"They worked very hard to put together all the pieces of this puzzle."

"Detectives Beckett, Ryan and Esposito served the citizens of New York well in solving these murders." He paused and looked at his team.

"I want to publicly thank Mr. Castle for his help in this case, and his willingness to put himself in harms ways to protect one of my officers."

**XX**

"So Castle, whata ya gonna do with all your free time." Esposito asked as he handed the unemployed bookkeeper a cold one.

They were celebrating the closure of the case and a good news conference, knowing these types of days don't come as often as they'd like. Beckett remained a bit goggle-eyed as she watched the exchange between the boys, although Castle had yet to speak.

"Beckett, stop drooling." Ryan teased.

"What, I'm not doing anything." She protested.

"Wrong! You look at him like he's about to expire."

"Hey, she's good," Castle said as he walked over an put his arm around her.

Beckett smiled and said nothing.

"What's it going to be Castle? You on a job hunt of not?" Esposito pressed again for some info.

"I've got some things I'm working on, and a couple of things I need to get buttoned-up. Fortunately I have a little vacation time and sick-pay coming, it will cover me for a little while."

Eposito continued, "Well let me make a prediction, the news conference about the help you gave us...and the bullet-dodging for the...a starry-eyed," he paused in response to the immediate hate stare from Beckett, "a...the detective will make your phone start ringing like crazy."

"And those idiots who fired you will be wondering how they could be so stupid." Ryan added.

"I hope you're right Esposito, I have some _high_ maintenance women to take care of." Beckett stood back and playfully punched his shoulder.

**XX**

The Flushing train was not terrible crowded. She held his arm tightly and they boarded.

"Beckett you are pretty clingy today, what's up?" Castle nudged her with his shoulder.

"I was really knocked off the mark during the new conference when they asked about you protecting me...I sorta lost it."

"You never loose anything Beckett."

She starred intently at him, "Almost the one I really love."

He knew where she was heading. "Kate, I'm here," Hugging her shoulder.

"I'm fine, your safe. Everything is good."

"I almost turned around to hug you." She looked sheepish in her confession.

"You can hug me anytime you want." Smiling broadly.

"No, you don't get it...I mean in the middle of the press conference."

Castle laughed, " Oh I could just see the papers, Detective freaks in middle of press conference..."

"OK, OK so you get it...I was so glad Roy saved me."

"I'm telling you Castle that has _never_ happened to me before."

"First time for everything."

"Not that, trust me."

"Well well! If it isn't the love birds. And now twice in one week." Orletha gave the pair a quick hug.

"Hey Orletha."

"I'm always glad to see you two."

"Ricky I saw you and the beautiful Katie on the news today. You two are stars!"Stretching out the 'ar', then emitting a small laugh.

"So tell me about the protecting your _woman, _ and that thing you did."

"Orletha it wasn't like that." He said shaking his head.

"Ricky did the guy have a gun?" Holding on with one hand to a nearby pole, and placing her other hand on her hip.

"Well, yeah."

"Then it was exactly like I thought...and you know it!"

"Orletha, she's worth it."

"Yeah well if you ever do it again, and survive, I'll kill you anyway." Beckett snarled at Castle.

Orletha started laughing at Beckett's threat. "Well he certainly does like to protect you doesn't he?"

"Orletha I don't know what do with him." Actually sounding exasperated.

"Oh yes you do! Now come sit with me."

**XX**

Dinner was good and Alexis was so proud of them being on TV together. "You guys looked so cute."

"Pumpkin, I haven't been cute for decades." He snorted.

"Yeah well cute enough to get that former witch boss of yours to chase you around." Beckett refusing to miss an opportunity to tease him.

"She _did not _chase me Beckett."

"Oh, Dad!" She turned and looked at Beckett, "I wonder if your head injury is more serious than they thought. It must be affecting your memory."

"You got that right Alexis!" Kate said as she carried a couple of empty dishes to the sink. On the return trip she stopped and kissed him on the head, " So lame!"

He grabbed at her as she went by, and then swatted at her.

"You guys this is getting disgusting." Alexis let her best whining voice go.

"Yeah Detective, clean up your act." Castle again tried to grab her on the next pass.

**XX**

They had been in bed for nearly an hour. Kate had struggled with sleeping. She'd fretted all week over the bank incident and what he'd done. Beyond the flattery of him jumping at a crook with a gun, was the fear of what he might do in his protective bent with her. She did not want him harmed. He'd risked his life twice in their short relationship and resigned his job because of her. If there was skin in the game, it was his.

"Beckett," the sleepy voice next to her exhaled.

"Castle, I sorry, I'll lie still." Her voice was small.

"Tell me Beckett"

"Tell you what?"

"Kate...tell me." He rolled toward her, his hand snaking across her stomach. She scooted a foot to make contact with his leg.

"You scare me when you do nutso things...when you go crazy protecting me."

"Have you been thinking about this all week?"

"You think?"

"Of course I have, what'd you expect?" She was getting huffy, he knew the tone, the cadence of her words.

"I heard that gun go off and thought you'd been shot!"

"I don't think I've been so scared in years...and I hear guns all the time. But you...you were between me and the gun. I was thinking what is he trying to do?"

"Then I couldn't wake you up...and there was blood everywhere."

"I thought..." He heard her breathing do a hiccup, and her voice grow thick.

"Kate, my love," his hand found her face, he gently thumbed at tears.

"I'm OK." Her arms went around his neck, "Don't keep re-running the scene. We're good...we're safe Kate."

She was silent for a few minutes, her breathing slowed, she relaxed in his arms.

"Will you make me a promise Rick?"

"You need to tell me what it is you want first."

"I want a promise, I need a promise from you." Her tone urgent now.

"OK! I'll promise, as long as it doesn't involve me not protecting you."

"Damn you!" She huffed.

"Kate, I am not letting someone harm you. If it comes down to you or me, it's me. I want you safe.

She pushed away from him, "How can you even say that, I'm the cop."

"Castle, my job is dangerous! Are you going to follow me around? Keep me safe?"

"Would you let me?"

"No! nor would my Captain."

"Then stay home with me." He pulled at her, but she pushed him away.

"Castle you don't even have a job, have you forgotten?"

"Minor detail." He chuckled.

"You're trying to change the subject aren't you?" The huff returning to her voice.

"I am, that's true. You seem a bit out of sorts over the...the bank thing, but..."

"But what Rick?"

"Think about it. He had a gun pointed at you. He'd been distracted by the phone once already. I wasn't sure how we we're going to get out of there safely. But I thought, people often call back if someone doesn't answer, right?"

"If it rings again, I'm going for it."

"So tell me, what better chance would we have had?"

She didn't answer immediately, " You're right, you did the right thing, except your head on the drawer." She smiled weakly.

"Rick I just don't want anything to happen to you. I want you safe." She scooted back and kissed him.

"Just tell me you won't do anything crazy. Please."

"You have my word, sorta." She grabbed her pillow and smacked him with it.

"You're not going to take this serious are you Castle?" The playfulness was gone.

"Fine, I'll be serious." He looked away, as if looking for the right words.

"For all the years I've been alone raising Alexis I've lived in a bubble of love. She has been my everything, I've never felt much need for anything or anyone else." Another long pause.

"I was just too busy." He stopped again.

"Then you came along and..."

"And what Castle?" She knew what he'd say next, but wanted him to tell her again.

"You, know, you rearranged my orderly world, turning it upside down. You surprised me with a need I...I didn't even know I had."

"Suddenly you were a scarf around my long cold heart, and I found...I needed wanted the warmth."

"Looking back, at just me, not as a dad, but who I was...I was just out there alone...no, very lonely is more like it."

"And then there was you..."

She said nothing, just watched and listened, knowing he was not yet done.

"Kate, my existence, before you, was a mirage, a mere mist..."

"I can't go back to that back to that shadow world."

"When that jerk waved the gun at you he was really pointing it right at me, right at my heart."

He paused, "You think I was being stupid, I know."

"Others think of me noble or chivalrous." Shaking head, "But really, in a way I was just being selfish...protecting the heart of Richard Castle."

"Without you Kate, there is no me."

"Castle..." She nuzzled against him.

"Yeah, life would go on if something happened to you..." He paused again, stroking her hair.

"But for me it would be a sentence to the shadowy world, the world you saved me from."

She sat and watched him again. His voice was penitent, he was confessing his need for her, his weaknesses and love for her. But she also heard in it, the will to survive. This was not a fairy-tale, where they lived-happily-ever-after. It was a confirmation of an attachment of hearts. A need for her love, and, a deep abiding need for her.

She moved across the bed again, he had sat up as the conversation turned so serious. She placed herself on his lap, wrapping her legs around his back. Her arms rested against his neck, she was only inches from his face as she starred intently in his blue and now dark eyes.

"You will not be without me," as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"I will do everything I can to be safe," now kissing the her other cheek.

"Are you trying to make cry," her eyes glassy, again.

"Castle...the things you do to my heart...," she gasped for a second.

"Rick, I love you so." This time it was her kissing as she focused on his mouth. The space between them disappeared.


	17. Epilogue

**Chapter 17**

Epilogue

_Seven months later_

"Hey Rick you passed the CPA exams!" Matthew Eisner beamed at Castle across his large desk.

"Yeah, I should've done it a long time ago. Life just got in the way."

The phone on Matthews desk beeped, "Give me a second," holding up his index finger.

Castle stood and walked over to the window to allow his boss some privacy. From their office in the Kaiser Building he could see down into Central Park, he mused on how he loved the park. It was a cluster of worlds, lakes and ponds, open grassy expanses, bordered in trees and walks. There was a spot in the park for whatever mood you were in.

It sounded from the bits of conversation he overheard that it would be more than a minute. Castle thought about the last seven months. Things had changed profoundly for him. When he'd lost his job there was never any panic, He had no doubts that he had a finite amount of time before he needed to get back in the game. But still he wasn't worried. Yeah, he was a working man and although he didn't live hand-to-mouth his nest egg would last for awhile.

When he and Beckett left the news conference following the arrest of Jack Smith for the murders of Lilly Francine and Mark Wade, his plans were simple, study for the CPA exams and look for another job, probably as a controller for a family business. Much of what went on in business required the daily attention of an accountant, but most businesses could not afford a full-time one, so those people with accounting degrees, who had not completed the state exams, or tried and gave up, became controllers. They made a decent living and were always in demand.

But, fate had other plans for Richard Castle. Accountants were boring. They were number pushers. They were data handlers who completed forms, studied IRS rules to protect their clients, and made a good living. Castle had distinguished himself from the crowd. Actually Orletha had plucked him from the crowd, put him together with "Katie" and they had both solved a high profile crime, and fallen in love.

Castle was not a movie celebrity, but a local celebrity all the same. Within hours of the press conference at the 12th Precinct, he'd been inundated with calls. First the press, then TV stations, magazines, newspapers and business people but also the general public. They all wanted to meet the man behind the story. His home phone and cell phone rang endlessly.

The same surge of interest was visited upon his prior employer Anderson & Webb. They suffered with endless phone calls on how to locate Castle as well as questions over the timing of his departure and the solving of the murders. Behind all the questions, was the one that was never answered, how and why did they let this man get away from their firm?

In the six months following the the conference there were no improvements for the partnership of Anderson & Webb. By the seventh month, the partners had agreed it was time to dissolve their association.

For Linda Gallo it would go down as a terrible year. Although the story was only months old, for her it seemed like a decade. Her vendetta against Kate Beckett had failed, monumentally.

As a result, the first change was in her status as a partner with her demotion to non-voting status. The remaining partners made it clear, any reconsideration would be deferred for an indefinite period of time. There was a storm to weather and she had been brought to their door. In the end the partners decided the negative press, coupled with the exit of too many important clients had destroyed the companies viability in the already competitive market.

For Castle, the offers began with CPA's wanting to do start-up firms, with him as their partner. They were up front with him, he'd done for CPA's, what no one had done in years, maybe decades. He'd shown that they were more than just number crunchers. They also had potential for forensic work. This was no surprise to other CPA firms, but the outside world seemed to forget or discount their added value. In fact Castle had provided the same service to Anderson & Webb, but with the solving of the murders, along with his action in protecting Detective Beckett, put everything in a different light. It had great PR value and as a result both he and Beckett were sought after.

In the end Gilmore & Eisner-Certified Public Accounts had approached Castle with an offer he decided he should not refuse. He and Beckett had discussed the numerous offers and agreed this one had the greatest potential. G&E offered to hire him immediately, with full benefits as a CPA for their firm. At first he wondered if they'd missed the fact he was not state licensed yet. But they assured him they'd already considered that fact in their offer.

He would be paid as a CPA, and while studying for the exams, he'd do PR appearances for the firm. Additionally he would be provided the best tutorial services available, he had nine months to complete the certification process. His value was not as a CPA, but as a PR asset.

The was a silver lining from his prior firm, Monica Verduzco had become Castles personal secretary. She was delighted to have escaped the gloom of her former imploding firm and the chronically angry Linda Gallo.

One year after the exam was passed they would reassess the relationship. If either Castle or the two major partners were not satisfied, he could walk away. If they were all pleased, the firm would change it's name in the second year to Gilmore, Eisner & Castle.

The PR had gone better than either partner had suspected. Rick Castle was comfortable with their existing clients. He was both sociable and open with potential clients. Most were fascinated by the work he'd done with the PD and many were delighted to meet the beautiful Detective, who was on his arm as frequently as possible.

During the past seven months he studied and passed the four sections of the NY exam. But in the first few weeks following his departure from Anderson, he'd also completed several variations of his Boat Pond watercolor painting. One of New York studio's had sold his three originals, but had informed the buyers that an offering of the paintings would be produced in a lithograph format and sold in limited and numbered releases. As a result their originals should enjoy a larger exposure with the general public and likely increase in value. Everyone was pleased.

Castle was drawn back my his employers voice, "So Rick, we need to figure out our plan now that you're got your ticket punched. Bob and I were talking about it and due to the success we've had with you in the PR side, we don't want you to be buried with an untenable client load."

"I need to make some money for you guys, you've been carrying me for seven months. I'd be happy to take on as many accounts as you think is appropriate."

Matt laughed, "The problem is, there are so many who want _you_, to handle their accounts."

"We're trying to figure out how large a staff of underlings you'll need. We want them to do the more mundane work and still keep you free for oversight, client meetings and general PR."

"Wow, sounds like we're going to be busy."

"You got that right. The good news is, this is bigger than any of us planned," Matt was all smiles.

**XX**

Castle was excited to tell Kate the news about the firm. She was already giddy when they got the CPA test results. Of course she'd assured him from the beginning that he would pass.

Alexis was in the City and the three agreed to meet at the 12th and then head home together.

Upon arrival Esposito and Ryan high-five'd Castle on his success in passing the tests. Kate joined the conversation and shoulder bumped him again over him telling them the news.

Several minutes later Alexis arrived and beamed at her Dad as she heard the firm news. Kate led them into the break room and closed the door. Alexis could refrain no longer and grabbed her father for a big hug.

"Dad, I'm am so proud of you."

"It's only been six months or so since you left Anderson and..." She stopped realizing to late that she was about to bring up Gallo.

"Sorry Dad,"

"Pumpkin, I'm good. This is a great day."

Beckett spoke up, "Oh Castle, what I'd give to see the face of the wicked witch."

Alexis started cackling at the comment. She may have thought she should avoid the Gallo issue. Obviously Kate had no reservations, so Alexis let loose.

"Me too, that women was so bad." Both women feeding off of each others trash talk.

Castle jumped in, "I can't believe my two favorite women in the world have such cold hearts."

In a high pitched whining voice Beckett said, "I'll fix you a gourmet meal anytime."

"Whoa, you do hold grudge," Castle said laughing.

"I told you long ago...I should've shot her."

"Yeah Dad, she should have!" Alexis was fully engaged in this verbal assault on Gallo.

Castle just shook his head, "We're in a police station and you two are discussing shooting someone. Is that right on any level?"

Beckett and Alexis just hooted.

"OK," giving up restraining these two, "Hey let's go, we need to get to the subway ASAP." Castle tapped his watch.

The girls grabbed their things and the three of them headed out.

**XX**

They boarded their train, still laughing about the Gallo thing. Castle had gone in first, followed by Kate then Alexis.

There were not enough seats so Castle grabbed the overhead bar, Kate hooked and arm around his waist, Alexis was hooked around her free arm. They talked and were having a good time. Kate beamed between the two.

"Rickie? Katie?" They both turned to the voice.

"Orletha, hey we're just talking about you and hoping we'd see you, how are you doing?" Rick smiled at her.

"Oh I'm great!"

"But I'm getting even better. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you three together, and acting so crazy."

"Alexis how are you dear?" Orletha turned her focus to the petite red-head.

"Orletha I'm great, It's good to see you again."

"Katie, Katie!" The older lady beamed at Beckett, "You look just wonderful, you might even be glowing."

Kate laughed, "Oh, Orletha."

Orletha moved closed and hugged Kate, she whispered in her ear, "I always knew he was the one for you."

She whispered back, "Thank you Orletha, I'm crazy about this guy."

The four chatted on the ride to Queens. Orletha commandeered a seat for herself and the others huddled around her.

After leaving the subway Castle asked, "What was all the whispering about between you and Orletha?"

"She was reminding me about how she always knew we were meant for each other. I agreed and told her I plan to keep you." She let out a laugh.

"You did not." Sounding a bit indignant.

"That's true, I told her how much I loved you! Are you happy now?"

"You always make me happy Detective." Pulling her against his side.

"Dad you have to go home, Kate and I are going to grab dinner and somethings." Alexis pulled them apart.

"Like what?" He scowled at her.

"Dinner and girl stuff, we'll see you shortly!" Kate flashed a smile.

The women headed off.

**XX**

"Hey Alexis, before the store , I need some coffee. How about you?"

"That's works for me." They headed for the nearest Starbucks. Upon arrival, and while in the long line Alexis saw someone she knew.

"Kate, I see a friend, can you get me a venti Earl Grey?" she started to hand her money but Beckett pushed her hand, and the money away.

While Alexis went to chat, she stood in the line of five women. All feverishly working their smart phones, texting, Flip-boarding, or surfing the Web. She glanced at hers, no messages, no missed texts, it was still early.

When it was finally her turn she ordered her favorite, grande skim latte, two shots of sugar free vanilla and then a venti Earl Grey with room. The clerk asked, "The name?"

She responded, "It's Kate."

"Ah, we have two Kate's in front of you, what about your last name?"

"Castle." She smiled, she loved to give that answer.

"OK, Castle they'll be right up."

She queued with the rest of the crowd and waited for Alexis to return.

"Hey Kate." She turned and was slightly surprised.

"Josh." Her tone was even, professional.

"You look well Kate, how are you?." He beamed at her.

"I'm good, thanks." She thought, _I can be polite for two minutes_.

"I've tried to find you." He looked at the ground appearing embarrassed, "I went back to the apartment...but they said you'd moved."

"I moved a few months ago."

"I wanted to apologize," again pausing, "I acted like an ass and said things I didn't mean."

She remained silent.

"I was really angry that you were hanging out with the bookkeeper guy."

"I felt, or I feel like we really had something special." He looked intently at her, hoping for some light in her eyes.

"Josh, that's behind us know. I've moved on. You've moved on."

"Why did leave your apartment, I thought you liked it?"

Kate felt a presence at her elbow, she turned and saw a smiling Alexis.

"Alexis this is Dr. Josh Davidson."

"Josh, this is my daughter, Alexis Castle."

It was Kate's first introduction of Alexis as her daughter. They'd talked about it a couple of times. Technically Kate was not old enough to be her mother, but that wasn't the issue. More than anything they felt like a family. Alexis and she were close and had been so from almost the beginning. With the introduction she was declaring the Castle family, she wanted Josh to understand the enormous shift that had occurred in her life. Alexis was a big part of that change.

Before anyone could speak they were interrupted by the barrister, "Grande skim latte, and Earl Gray tea for Castle"

"Kate, I'll grab them...be right back." Alexis moved quickly to the counter and grabbed their cups.

In a matter of seconds, she returned to where Josh & Kate were standing.

"Dr. Davidson, sorry, I thought I better get these before someone got confused. It's nice to meet you." She passed Kate her coffee.

Josh had said nothing after the words, "my daughter, Alexis Castle." He appeared stunned at what Kate had just revealed.

"Alexis, it nice to meet you," extending his hand.

He turned to Kate, "It's been about six months since I saw you last," deciding to keep things light, "and Alexis you look pretty grown-up, unless I've forgotten something from med school pediatrics." Kate and Alexis laughed.

Let me try again, Kate interjected, "Alexis is my step-daughter, my husbands only child. I just think of her as my own." Kate looked at him with unabashed pride over the young woman standing beside her. Josh was again taken back by her look.

"Rick Castle and I have been married for two months, the three of us have moved to a larger apartment, near Murray Hill."

"Well that's great news for you. Congratulations."

"Josh I need to run, we've got things to do."

The three said their good-byes, then Kate and Alexis headed for grocery store.

Josh Davidson stood and watched the incredible Kate Beckett, now Kate Castle walk out of his life for the last time. He shook his head and mumbled, "You're fool Josh, a real fool."

**XX**

Alexis and Kate walked for a block or so, "Was that the other guy?"

"Yes. But before you say anything. Let me say something..."

"Alexis I do consider you my daughter, I was not showing off or trying to rub his nose in it, I'm proud of you and elated to be part of your life."

"Kate!" Alexis paused and cleared her throat.

"You almost made me cry when you said that..I'd never heard you call me your daughter before, it made me feel wonderful. Thank you."

"Josh gave me and your Dad a real hard time before." Her countenance shadowed with the words.

"Your Dad had to nearly throw him out of my apartment and...he said some really ugly things." She was quiet as she re-ran the scene now nearly a year ago.

"That was the first time I've run into him since then."

"He looked pretty shocked when you told him you were married."

"Alexis...it makes me shudder when I think about being with Josh and missing your Dad."

"Back then, I could not even imagine a life like the one I have with you two."

"Like everyone I wanted to be happy, and I thought I might get there, " she paused again looking for the right words.

"But now I know, I had been on the wrong path."

"I haven't been with your Dad a long time, but there's a special bond I felt with him right from the start. I'd never had that before...ever."

"Wow, I'm blithering." Beckett laughed at herself.

"I think I understand, and I'm glad you and Dad are so happy. I've never seen him like this before."

"I'm glad."

**XX**

It was late, Castle was reading something. Beckett lay on her side facing him, just watching. He put down his magazine.

He looked over at her, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked softly.

"Alexis told me that when you guys ran into Josh earlier, and that you introduced her as your daughter. You forgot that detail."

"Castle I love you, and I love her."

"I was so happy to have her with me when he showed up. But I wasn't trying to show-off..." She went silent.

"What? Sounds like you stopped in the middle of a thought." He waited for her to finish.

"Maybe...maybe I was showing off. But I'm proud of her,,,she's a beautiful young woman and I wanted him to see that. I wanted him to know that life can be great, and beautiful without being a lawyer or doctor."

"I'm proud of her because she's yours and we're a family."

"So many times there's friction between step-daughters and step-mothers, I don't want that and she knows it. My hope is that by declaring her as mine, we'll never get trapped into that kinda mess."

He leaned down and kissed her. "You thrill me when you talk like that."

"I am yours Rick. This has been another wonderful day...it started with you beside me, and ends here the same way."

"I love you Detective Beckett."

"The name's Castle, and don't forget it." Returning his kiss.

And so we find ourselves –

Na Kraju*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - <strong>

**Thanks to ABC, Mr. Marlowe and the great cast of _Castle_. They've created wonderful characters and made writing this tale a great deal of fun.**

**For the many readers. Thank you for taking your time to read this story. Thank you also for your many reviews. Your thoughts on writing style and the story are always welcome.**

**Finally a special thanks to my dear beta who has waded through these thousands of words and helped me so much. **

**I have more ideas and hope to be back soon. There's writing to be done. **

_* at the end _


End file.
